El pasado siempre estará ahi
by Audistin
Summary: el pasado de Nami vuelve a su vida después de haber abandonado la isla Gyojin. Ahora necesitará terminar por completo con el.  Zoro x Nami  I will put it in english as soon as possible
1. Chapter 1

"Joder Nami, ¿aún queda mucho?"

"Vamos vamos, Zoro, sólo son unas pocas bolsas. Ya solo nos quedan un par de cosas."

"Ya… ¿Cómo qué? si puede saberse"

"oh, pues, alguna camiseta que sustituya a la que perdí en la última isla"

"Vaya, que generosidad, solo una tienda mas"

"he dicho una camiseta, no una tienda" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa

"eso me pasa por hablar"

El espadachín cargaba varias bolsas de ropa en cada una de sus manos. La llegada a la isla había desatado la alegría en la tripulación. La última isla en la que habían estado resultó ser una isla desierta, en la que un volcán había terminado con las pocas provisiones que habían podido reunir en la isla, y había dejado bastante destrozada la ropa que llevaban. Por eso, tan pronto como tocaron tierra, la navegante había asignado las tareas necesarias para recuperar lo perdido. Sanji había salido con Luffy y Ussop a reponer las provisiones del barco, mientras que Robin y Chopper habían salido a conseguir información de la isla y comprar algo de ropa para el resto de miembros de la tripulación. Y ella, salió a por ropa para sí misma y para Zoro, al que había arrastrado con ella, aunque más que lo pensaba, aun no sabía cómo esa mujer había conseguido convencerle. Y eso que convencerle no era la palabra correcta, porque esta vez no había necesitado amenazarle ni una sola vez. Simplemente ella se lo había pedido, y él lo había aceptado.

Enredado aun en sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza para ver a Nami comprando el periódico del día. Era una costumbre que en la medida de lo posible habían intentado no perder. Era una buena forma de informarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Gracias al periódico se enteraron de los nuevos planes de Luffy de esperar dos años a juntarse. Lo que no esperaba era que, tan pronto como ella vio la tercera página del periódico, cayera de rodillas con las manos en la boca. Instintivamente, dejó caer las bolsas con todas las compras, y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

"Nami, Nami, ¿qué pasa?"

Ella le miro con lágrimas en los ojos, y estiró una mano apuntando hacia el periódico, mientras mantenía la otra en su cara. Zoro giró la cabeza para ver el periódico, y al momento entendió el motivo que había hundido a la navegante. Llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de ella, casi sin ser consciente de ello, la acarició y secó las lágrimas que corrían. La ayudó a levantarse, recogió el periódico y lo metió en una de las bolsas, que recogió esta vez con la mano izquierda. Estiro la mano derecha para recoger la de Nami, que se había puesto de pie y le miraba sin saber que pensar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

"Si lo haces para que no salga corriendo, no tienes que preocuparte, no voy a escapar" – dijo ella muy bajo

"Lo sé. No es por eso" – respondió atrayéndola hacia él y después rodeando su cintura.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y así continuaron su camino hacia el barco.

Según se acercaron hasta el barco, pudieron ver cerca de la escalerilla de entrada, en la cubierta, a Robin hablando con Sanji. La arqueóloga giro la cabeza y vio la escena de la pareja acercándose al barco. Al notarlo, el cocinero también miró hacia ellos, y empezó a entrar en cólera. La morena le sujetó con varios de sus brazos, evitanto que saltará a la playa a intentar matar al espadachín, mientras llamaba a Luffy a cubierta para recoger las compras de la navegante.  
>Con la llamada de Robin, Luffy acudió a cubierta junto con Chopper, con el que estaba jugando a esconderse. Tan pronto como Zoro le vio, le pego una voz para atraer su atención, y le lanzo las bolsas. Después, levantando a Nami con su brazo derecho, se agarró a la cuerda de la que Chopper tiró para subirlos. Una vez que estuvieron en cubierta, los cuatro miembros les miraban pidiendo una explicación para la forma en que habían llegado. Nami escondió un poco más la cara en el pecho de Zoro, evitando la mirada de sus nakamas, mientras que él soltó un pequeño suspiro.<p>

Id a la cocina – dijo mientras seguía rodeando a Nami con el brazo – tenemos que hablar.

Pero

Tranquilo cocinero – le cortó Zoro muy calmado – ahora, en la cocina.

Sin estar muy convencidos, todos se dirigieron hacia el interior del Sunny, mientras chopper iba a buscar al resto de miembros de la banda que no estaban en cubierta. Ya solos, Nami se separó un poco de Zoro y se quedó mirándole a la cara. Este, con un ligero sonrojo, se dirigió hacia la bolsa donde había dejado el periódico. Sin embargo, enseguida notó la mano de Nami entrelazándose a la suya. Al girarse, la vio mirándole a los ojos, y pudo escuchar de sus labios un suave "no me dejes". Él le apretó un poco la mano, en un gesto de asentimiento, y la dirigió hacia donde Luffy había soltado las bolsas. Con su mano libre, recogió el periódico de la misma bolsa donde lo había soltado un rato antes.

"Gracias"

"No tienes por qué darlas" – le respondió el

"Tengo que volver. Si no voy, mi pueblo, mi hermana… les matará"

"No te preocupes, vamos a volver. "

"Pero…"

"Tranquila, ahora veremos cómo lo hacemos"

Sujetándole la mano, ambos entraron en la cocina donde ya les estaban esperando los demás. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al volver a ver a la pareja entrar, no solo juntos, sino cogidos de la mano. Sanji se levantó casi como un resorte de la silla con la intención de ir a por el espadachín, pero la alargada mano de su capitán le devolvió a su sitio de un empujon. Se giro para ver a Luffy, pero este le devolvió una mirada seria, y el cociner decidió que por el momento, dejaría pasar la situación.

Una vez dentro, y cuando Nami ya estuvo sentada en la silla, Zoro le soltó la mano, y dejo caer en el centro de la mesa el periódico abierto por la página que, en grandes titulares, anunciaba la huida de Arlong de la prisión en la que le habían encerrado.

"Joder, otra vez ese pescado" – dijo Luffy

"Para los que no lo sabéis" – añadió Ussop mirando hacia Franky, Brook y Chopper – "ese… individuo, es parte del pasado más doloroso de Nami, no vamos a entrar en más detalles, solo que tenemos que hacer algo."

"¿Crees que volverá a tu pueblo?" – pregunto Robin, que, tal como todos suponían, conocía perfectamente la historia de Nami

"Estoy segura. Por eso tengo que volver antes de que sea muy tarde"

"Tal vez busque vengarse de nosotros" – respondió Sanji encendiéndose otro cigarro

"Estoy segura de que lo primero que hará será ir a matar a todos los del pueblo"

"Pero… espera. Tu pueblo estaba en el East blue, ¿no? Salir de grand line no es algo que se haga rápidamente" – indicó Franky

"¿No podemos salir por la montaña esa por la que entramos?"

"No" – le respondió Robin a su capitán – "es solo una entrada. La verdad es que nunca me he planteado como salir de grand line"

"¿Y volver a la isla de los peces?"

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó Ussop a su capitán – "recuerda que en la isla a la que fuimos después solo estaba el volcán, y aquí nadie sabe cómo preparar el barco para que pueda hundirse."

"Es normal. Nadie regresa al otro lado de grand line, al menos, no los piratas" – añadió Brook

"Tenemos un eternal log para ir a Alabasta"

"Seguimos con el problema de Redline. Y aunque pudiéramos cruzarlo, ¿allí que haríamos?" – pregunto Franky ante la idea del cocinero – "seguiríamos con el mismo problema. Además, llegar allí puede llevarnos meses"

"¡Pero no tengo meses!" – grito Nami poniéndose en pie – "para entonces mi pueblo… Nojiko estará…"

"Tranquila" – respondió Zoro – "creo que hay una forma de que podamos llegar más rápido."

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé, pero conozco a quien nos lo va a decir." – se levantó de la silla, saliendo un momento de la cocina y regresando instantes después con una vivre card – "¿apunta hacia el mismo lugar que la isla de los peces?"

"No" – respondió Nami mirando con interés el trozo de papel

"En ese caso tendremos que separarnos, necesitaremos un barco y un den den mushi. Tenéis que encontrar alguna forma de llegar, si no a la isla gyojin, al menos a la salida de ella. Nami y yo iremos a encontrarnos con alguien."

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que vosotros vais a ir solos?"

"Si, a donde vamos, no es buena idea que vaya nadie mas"

"¿Y piensas que te voy a dejar ir a solas con mi Nami?"

"¡Sanji!" – le grito ella – "¡ya basta, no soy tu Nami, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo voy a ser. Solo eres mi amigo, no siento nada por ti, Sanji, no es de ti de quien estoy enamorada!" – terminó la frase, saliendo de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

En la cocina, Sanji se había quedado helado con las palabras de la navegante, mientras los demás se habían quedado atónitos, a excepción de Robin, que intentaba ocultar una pequeña sonrisita, y Zoro, que no se molestaba en fingir su satisfacción.

"Iré a hablar con ella" – dijo Robin poniéndose en pie.

"Robin, por favor"– dijo Luffy reaccionando – "prepáralo para que ella y Zoro salgan cuanto antes. ¿Crees que podrás hacer de navegante para llegar a donde Zoro nos ha dicho?"

"Intentaré que lleguemos sin demasiados problemas, pero ten en cuenta que nadie puede hacerlo como ella" – respondió la arqueóloga saliendo de la cocina

"¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que os vayáis solos?" – pregunto Chopper

"Confío en Zoro" – respondió Luffy mirando a Zoro a los ojos – "y seguro que su idea es buena."

"No lo creas" – respondió el poniéndose en pie y yendo a por un trago de ron – "pero es la única opción que hay para llegar a tiempo."

"Cabeza de alga, a pesar de lo que me ha dicho…" - dijo Sanji pegando una larga calada al cigarrillo – "no va a dejar de importarme. Quiero que esté bien"

"Yo también." – respondió Zoro pegando otro trago a la botella de ron

"Pero Zoro, exactamente, ¿Cuál es el plan?" – preguntó Chopper

"Hacer una visita a un conocido, a ver si tiene ganas de ayudarnos" – respondió el espadachín, mientras dejaba la botella de ron.

"Oye, y, ¿eso que ha dicho de que está enamorada?" – preguntó entonces Franky rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

"Es verdad, ha dicho que no es de Sanji. Entonces puede ser de…"

"Venga" – corto Luffy a Brook – "tenemos que darnos prisa. Franky, Ussop, id a comprar un barco para ellos, o constrúyelo tú, como veas mejor. Sanji, Chopper, hay que conseguirles comida y las medicinas básicas. Vamos. Tienen que salir cuanto antes."

Zoro dedicó una pequeña mirada de agradecimiento a su capitán por haber cerrado rápidamente el tema, no se sentía a gusto escuchando que la mujer que el amaba, estaba enamorada. Había descartado al cocinero, lo que era una alegría para él, pero por su mente se pasaban aun suficientes nombres como para que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que la cocina se había vaciado, solo quedaban él, y su capitán, sentado frente a él.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Zoro?"

"Sabes que no hay otra opción."

Luffy se quedó mirando fijamente a su primer oficial.

"Zoro, después de lo que ha dicho Nami"

"Eso solo descarta a Sanji, aun quedan demasiadas posibilidades"

"Vamos Zoro"

"Puedes ser tú Luffy. O Ussop, ó que conociera a alguien en este tiempo, ó qué se yo"

"Zoro, basta ya. Deja de decir estupideces. Estoy convencido de que eres tú. Por eso, es hora de que te ocupes tu solo de la promesa"

"Luffy, no empecemos con eso otra vez, sigo diciendo que eso no significa que este enamorada de mi."

"Me da igual" – le respondió con una sonrisa – "Cuando salimos de su pueblo por primera vez, y el tío del molinillo me hizo prometer que Nami no volvería a perder su sonrisa, te pedí que tú también te hicieras cargo de ello, ya que yo solo no podía hacerlo. Ahora, te pido que tú te hagas cargo de esa promesa, puedes cumplirla tu solo. Y yo sé que ella será feliz así"

"Está bien Luffy. Siempre consigues lo que quieres. Te prometo que no dejaré que Nami pierda su sonrisa."


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Robin llego a la habitación que compartía con Nami, se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada. Desde que habían vuelto a reunirse, se había dicho a si misma que tenía que tener esta charla con Nami. Antes de la separación, se había dado cuenta de lo que la navegante sentía, y se había quedado muy sorprendida de que nadie más en la tripulación se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero tras el regreso, ahora le parecía bastante obvio, incluso por parte del espadachín. Tomando aire, llamo suavemente a la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro Robin" – respondió Nami desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tranquilamente, abrió la puerta, para cerrarla nuevamente una vez estuvo dentro.

"No hago más que daros problemas, ¿verdad?"

"No, no das problemas."

"Lo siento, pero ya no lo he aguantado más"

"No te preocupes, era normal después de lo que ha pasado hoy. La noticia de Arlong ha hecho que ya no pudieras ocultarlo mas"

"Es que me saca de quicio que este siempre con mi Nami, mi Namicilla…"

"Créeme que puedo hacerme una idea" – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que al final Nami también sonriera un poco – "la verdad es que llega a ser un poco pesado"

"¿Crees que debería pedirle perdón?"

"No, solo le has dicho la verdad. Tal vez no de la manera más suave, pero… se le pasará. Ya sabes cómo es"

"Si, supongo que ahora se pondrá más pesado contigo"

"Pero…"

"¿Pero?" – preguntó Nami sorprendida

"Hay algo mas en lo que has dicho"

"¿El qué?

"Que no es de el de quien te has enamorado."

"¿Lo he dicho así?"

"Si, me temo que si"

"Mierda, no necesitaba añadir más problemas a los que ya han surgido" – dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

"No te preocupes, no creo que nadie vaya a preguntarte nada"

"¿ni siquiera tú?" – le pregunto Nami

"No te voy a preguntar de quien, porque sé que es de Zoro"

"pero como…"

"jajaja, solo había que observarte. De hecho, diría que el también siente algo por ti"

"no creo que el sienta nada por mí. Siempre ha pensado solo en su sueño" – dijo Nami dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama y con un tono triste en la voz

"Pues yo creo que estas equivocada" – dijo Robin sentándose frente a ella – "su sueño es importante, pero ha cambiado en estos dos años. Y creo que si siente algo por ti"

"¿Por que lo crees?" – pregunto la otra levantándose y con un aura de esperanza regresando a su rostro

"Me imagino lo que va a hacer, y es algo que solo se haría por alguien muy importante"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A nada, ya te lo contará él"

"Robin no deberías empezar a hablar si no vas a contarme nada"

"lo siento, pero solo son suposiciones, no te voy a decir nada"

"Sabes Robin," – le dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos la foto que tenia con su madre y su hermana – "a veces pienso si no habría sido mejor que aquel día Nojiko no me hubiera encontrado"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, ella y Bellemere vivirían ahora felices, Bellemere no habría muerto y…"

"Nami, el destino es así." – corto a su amiga – "Pero si solo estás pensando en las cosas malas, deberías pensar también en las buenas. Piensa en lo feliz que has hecho a toda la gente que estamos en este barco. Sin ti, Luffy podría haber muerto aquel día en que os conocisteis, o haberse perdido con Zoro en las aguas de grand line. Tu pueblo nunca habría sido liberado, y así tantas otras cosas"

"Pero Robin, cuando me sentía feliz, cuando estaba entre la gente a la que quería, paso lo de Kuma. Dos años sin veros, dos años sin verle, sin estar con él, sin saber cómo estabais ninguno. Pensando en lo que habría sufrido Luffy por la muerte de su hermano, en lo que tú podrías estar pasando, pensando en que pasaría si él no volvía o encontraba a otra en ese tiempo… Cuando regresamos, cuando vi que todos estábamos bien y que el volvía a estar aquí, pensé que me conformaría con estar cerca de él cada día aunque fuera así, llorando en silencio lo que mi orgullo no me deja decirle. Y ahora la vida me vuelve a dar este golpe"

"Nami, tuve que ver como cuando me reencontraba con mi madre, me volvían a separar de ella, me pase 20 años de mi vida huyendo y traicionando, y cuando por fin os encontré, cuando era feliz, wáter 7. Pero vosotros no me abandonasteis, vinisteis por mí, y me enseñasteis que si quieres, a la vida siempre le puedes sacar las cosas buenas"

"¿De verdad crees que a esto se le puede sacar algo bueno?"

"En un rato te vas con uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo. ¿Crees que dejará que pierdas la sonrisa?" – preguntó Robin

"Tienes razón. Llegaremos a tiempo. Volveremos a salvar a mi pueblo"

"Esto esta bien" – dijo la arqueóloga recogiendo una bolsa del suelo y lanzándosela a Nami – "ahora mete algo de ropa que te vas de viaje en seguida. Y mientras lo hacemos" – dijo acercándose a la zona donde la navegante guardaba su ropa para ayudarla – "explícame cómo puedo hacer para llegar al menos a la salida de la isla gyojin"

Mientras tanto, en cubierta, Zoro terminaba de sacar las cosas que se iba a llevar. Algo de ropa, las provisiones que Sanji les había preparado y las medicinas que Chopper había considerado como básicas. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo para ver como el sol empezaba a dar muestras de esconderse. Por un instante, parte de él se preguntó si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre había pensado que su sueño era lo más importante, pero desde que se unió a Luffy, puso algunas cosas por delante de él. Y ahora había puesto una cosa por delante de todas las demás. Intentando no pensar demasiado, decidió dejarse caer sobre el césped del sunny para una pequeña siesta.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a él alguien a quien había pensado que volvería a ver. Una chica, pequeña, de pelo negro estaba enfrente suya.

"No puede ser. No eres real"

"Bueno, eso dices tú. ¿Quieres que cojamos una espada?"

"No Kuina. No quiero"

"¿Tienes miedo de volver a perder?" – pregunto con una sonrisa

"No. Prefiero mantener los recuerdos como están. No quiero pensar que una vez te gané"

"¿Prefieres pensar que siempre perdiste?" – pregunto un poco sorprendida

"Sí. Son mis recuerdos, me gustan como están. Aunque no sé qué hago hablando con algo que no existe"

"Sigues tan simpático como cuando eras pequeño"

"Algunas cosas no cambian"

"Pero otras si"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunto intrigado

"A lo que has cambiado después de estos dos años. Me alegro de que hayas aceptado que Mihawk es mejor que tu"

"Por ahora, le voy a superar"

"No tengo dudas" – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a acercarse a el – "Por cierto Zoro, si cuando cumplas tu sueño, no estás solo, estoy segura de que todo te será más fácil"

"¿Cómo? Te refieres a…"

"Sí. Estar con ella no sería ningún problema para tu sueño."

"Ahora resulta que hasta las imaginaciones decís eso. Parece que hayas hablado con Luffy"

"No, las visitas a los sueños de Luffy se las dejaré a su hermano" – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano – "toma, cuando hayas hablado con ella, dale esto"

"¿Por qué das por hecho que hablaré con ella?"

"Porque te conozco"

"¿Pero no decías que he cambiado?"

"Sí, un poco, pero estoy segura de que Zoro Roronoa sigue consiguiendo lo que quiere"

Un golpe en el hombro hizo que Zoro abriera los ojos de golpe. Seguía en el sunny, pero no había rastro de la chica con la que había estado hablando hasta hacia unos segundos. Al mirar hacia arriba vio a Ussop haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera. Al ir a levantarse, se dio cuenta de la pulsera que tenía en la mano. Incrédulo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, para después meter la pulsera en el bolsillo.

Cuando siguió a Ussop, pudo ver que ya habían traído el barco en el que continuarían su viaje. Era del tamaño aproximado del viejo Merry. Recogiendo las cosas que él había preparado y las bolsas que habían traído de Nami, las metió en el barco y espero a que ella bajara hasta allí.

"No hay despedida" – dijo mirando a Luffy y Robin – "esto es solo un hasta luego"

"Claro" – respondió Luffy mientras Robin le tendía a Nami el den den mushi – "no puedo ser el rey de los piratas sin vosotros"

Con todo guardado, Nami bajó hasta el nuevo barco, que Brook había bautizado como _Esperanza_, y siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba la vivre card que Zoro le había dado, emprendieron camino, alejándose rápidamente del sunny.

Desde la cubierta, mientras Franky lloraba y Brook tocaba una canción de despedida, Ussop se acercó a Luffy y Robin

"¿Creéis que lo lograrán?"

"Claro" – respondió Luffy con una sonrisa – "son los mejores"

"¿y cuáles son ahora nuestros planes?" – preguntó Robin

"Descubrir si hay alguien capaz de preparar el barco para regresar a la isla de los peces"

"Gyojin" – le corrigió Ussop

"Pues eso he dicho, de los peces"

"No tienes remedio" – dijo resignado Ussop

"y si no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo, ¿Qué hacemos?" – pregunto otra vez Robin

"Esperar a que ellos nos digan algo. Si tienen que cruzar red Line, solo podrán hacerlo por Mariejois"

"Atravesar la capital de gobierno mundial sería una locura" – dijo Sanji añadiéndose a la conversación

"Por eso, si tienen que hacerlo, nosotros atraeremos la atención de todo el mundo" – respondió Luffy, mostrando una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que parecía tomarse las cosas con seriedad.

Mientras el barco se alejaba rápidamente del sunny, Zoro terminaba de colocar la vela según las indicaciones que ella le iba dando. Una vez colocada, se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cubierta.

"Estas sudando"

"¿Qué esperabas? Hace mucho calor" – respondió él mientras recogía la toalla que ella le estaba dando.

"Bueno, te traería algo frío, pero el esperanza" – dijo el nombre con una mueca – "no tiene nevera"

"no te rías del nombre. El primero que dijo Brook era peor"

"¿peor?"

"Braguitas" – respondió él mientras veía a Nami temblar al oir la idea original del esqueleto

"Si, mejor Esperanza"

"No me has preguntado a donde vamos" – comentó Zoro tras un corto silencio

"Confió en lo que hagas Zoro. Aunque, te reconozco que me da miedo que nos estemos adentrando mas en el nuevo mundo. Si no sale bien…"

"Es la única opción de llegar a tiempo"

"Zoro…"

"No. No lo digas, aun no lo hemos conseguido. Nos falta lo más difícil"

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Mientras le miraba la cara, Zoro metió la mano en el bolsillo, notando con los dedos la pulsera que había aparecido en su mano un rato antes. Recordando el extraño sueño con Kuina, se armó de valor y retomo la conversación con su compañera.

"Nami"

"¿Si?"

"Eso que le dijiste a Sanji…"

"Tal vez me pase, pero estaba muy cansada de escucharle decir mi Nami. No soy su Nami"

"Te voy a reconocer que me gusto" – dijo con una sonrisa – "pero lo que dijiste después…"

"Aish" – suspiró – "sí, estoy enamorada."

"En ese caso, voy a hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hace dos años, ó tan pronto como nos volvimos a juntar"

"¿Eh?"

Sin dejarla reaccionar, Zoro se acerco a ella, sujetando primero uno de sus brazos, y después acercándose lentamente a ella. Cuando sus pechos se tocaron, Nami dio un paso atrás, dando con la espalda en el mástil del barco. Zoro dio el paso junto a ella, sin romper el contacto. Puso una cálida sonrisa, y después juntó sus labios a los de ella en un dulce y suave beso. Ella, tras vencer la sorpresa inicial, dejó que sus labios disfrutaran del contacto de los del espadachín, devolviéndole el beso.

"Me has besado"

"Tú me lo has devuelto"

"Eso," – dijo acariciando con la mano la cara del hombre, y pasando lentamente un dedo por la cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo – "es lo que hacen las mujeres enamoradas cuando las besa el hombre al que aman"

"¿Es de mi?" – preguntó sorprendido

"Claro imbécil. ¿De quién sino?" – preguntó un poco enfadada

"Yo que sé." – dijo el visiblemente incómodo – "Tenía miedo de que fuera de Luffy, o de alguien que hubieras conocido mientras estuvimos separados. De alguien que no fuera yo"

"Jamás pensé que de toda la humanidad, tu llegaras a decir que tienes miedo"

"Bueno, parece que en estos dos años algo he cambiado" – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – "no podría seguir viéndote con otro"

"No lo vas a ver, nunca" – le dijo con una sonrisa, que de pronto, desapareció de su cara – "Zoro, ahora… ¿Qué somos?"

"¿Que somos?"

"Sí, ¿somos solo compañeros? Ese beso…"

Sin dejarla terminar, volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella en un beso esta vez más fuerte y apasionado, donde sus lenguas se unían con anhelo en la búsqueda de tener todo el contacto posible con la del otro, y haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en uno solo.

"Creo que esto responde a mi pregunta" – dijo ella mientras recuperaba el aliento pasando los brazos por su cuello y atrayéndole hacia ella.

"aun no del todo" – le dijo el acercando sus labios a su oído – "es la primera vez que voy a decir esto. Disfrútalo, nunca jamás otra persona lo escuchará" – le dijo suavemente mientras notaba que ella temblaba – "te quiero"

Sin perder un segundo, le aparto la cara de su oído para poder mirarle a los ojos. Mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, y alguna lágrima empezaba a caer de sus alegres ojos, acertó a devolverle el te quiero con todo el sentimiento que pudo darle a esas palabras.  
>Él, con una sonrisa, volvió dispuesto a besar sus labios nuevamente, ella le acariciaba la espalda, pegando su pecho al de él para sentir que era una realidad y no un sueño.<p>

"nunca pensé escuchar esto de ti" – le dijo con una sonrisa – "bueno, la verdad es que esto solo creí que pudiera pasar en mis sueños"

"asique has soñado conmigo" – dijo Zoro con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras la miraba

"sí, ¡pero no te creas que eres el centro de mi vida!"

"claro claro" – le respondió con una sonrisa

"La verdad es que tu y mi sueño del mapa erais el centro de mi vida. Hasta esta mañana"

"Tranquila, eso también lo vamos a arreglar"

"Espero que esto funcione. Sino será imposible llegar"

"Funcionará"

"te veo muy seguro" – le dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su cuello

"Tiene que funcionar" – respondió moviendo la cabeza para besar su oído, aprovechando para susurrarle un nombre

"¿Cómo? Pero Zoro…"

"Haré que nos ayude, no te preocupes."

"No me serviría rescatar mi pueblo si para ello te pierdo a ti"

"Eso no va a pasar"

"Más te vale" – le dijo amenazándolo – "no me puedes dejar viuda al segundo día de estar juntos"

Ella le sonrió y le dio el beso más dulce que fue capaz. Se dejo caer sobre su pecho, y por primera vez desde que leyó el periódico esa mañana, notó que se tranquilizaba y relajaba, dejando que el cansancio la derrotara, y sus ojos se cerraran.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba aun entre sus brazos. Sonriendo, le acaricio la cara y le beso para despertarle, pero de golpe los brazos del hombre se movieron rodeando su cintura y sus labios le devolvieron el beso. Cuando le miro interrogándole por el hecho de que estuviera despierto, el simplemente le señalo el horizonte con el dedo. Cerca de ellos, se veía una tranquila playa, y a la vivre card señalando hacia allí.  
>Tan pronto como el barco se detuvo, Zoro dejo caer el ancla y desembarcaron hacia el interior de la isla. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con los restos de una hoguera, y a un hombre tumbado a su lado.<p>

"Vaya. no pensé que fueras a buscarme tan pronto" – dijo el hombre desde el suelo sin moverse

"No he venido para eso." – respondió Zoro

"Para eso te di la vivre card"

"Esto es más importante"

"¿Mas importante?" – pregunto sentándose

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, Mihawk."


	3. Chapter 3

Mirándole fijamente, extendió la mano para coger su sombrero. Colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza, se puso en pie, acercándose a la pareja que había interrumpido su descanso.

"No sé qué habrás pensado, pero estos dos años no han cambiado nada, Roronoa. No soy tu padre."

"Eso ya lo sé. Aún así necesitamos tu ayuda. Si hubiera otra opción no habría venido a ti."

"Me da igual. No me interesa" – respondió Mihawk dándoles la espalda en dirección a donde un rato antes había estado la hoguera.

"Tenemos que salir de grand line."

"¿Salir de grand line?" – El comentario le había llamado la atención. Jamás se le habría llegado a pasar por la cabeza que ese fuera el motivo de su visita. Dándose la vuelta, coloco su fija mirada sobre Nami, para después volver a situarla sobre Zoro – "¿Es que vas a renunciar a tu sueño? ¿O es que acaso estáis huyendo de alguien? ¿Es posible que sombrero de paja haya caído?"

"No, no es nada de eso." – le dijo Nami

"Roronoa, cuando te di esa vivre card, te dije que haría una única excepción."

"¿una excepción?" – pregunto Nami

"Así es. Jamás lucho contra alguien en inferioridad"

"¡No estoy en inferioridad!" – grito Zoro

"Eso mismo decía el pelirrojo. Pero no volvimos a luchar. Te dije que con tu ojo haría una excepción."

"Aquí la tienes" – le cortó Zoro entregándole de vuelta la vivre card

"¿Por qué? ¿merece la pena?"

"Si Mihawk. Lo merece. Además, no la necesito. En algún momento, nos volveremos a encontrar." – respondió Zoro mirándole fijamente, de una manera parecida a la que el propio Mihawk hacia.

"Bien." – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras pensaba que en esos dos años, ese chico había aprendido algo más que a manejar la espada – "Me tomaré la molestia de escucharos. Estoy seguro que lleváis algún buen vino para acompañar lo que he pescado para cenar"

"¿vino? Por eso se lo pediste a Sanji" – dijo Nami entendiendo ahora por que llevaban aquella botella, que tanto le había costado a Sanji soltar

"El mejor. Vamos Nami"

"No, ella se queda"

"¿Qué? No pienso dejarla aquí"

"Tranquilo Roronoa. Estará segura."

"¿Me das tu palabra?"

"Te lo prometo"

"Zoro…"

"Tranquila, no te hará nada."

"Bien. Confío en ti Zoro. ¡Pero no te pierdas!"

Con una sonrisa, tomó el camino hacia su barco. Afortunadamente, la línea era recta, y bastante clara, no tendría problemas en ir y volver, aún a pesar de su escaso sentido de la orientación.  
>Nami miraba como Zoro se iba alejando de ella. Absorta en sus pensamientos, una voz la devolvió a la realidad.<p>

"¿Qué?"

"Tú eres la navegante del sombrero de paja, ¿verdad?"

"Así es" – dijo ella un poco incomoda

"Y por lo que veo, eres la chica de Roronoa"

"Pero como lo has…"

"Detalles."

"No ha pasado ni un día… ha sido esta mañana cuando…"

"Dos años dan para mucho" – respondió él con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Nami.

"Y tú, eres el hombre que dejó en él esas dos grandes marcas"

"Un espadachín siempre corre esos riesgos"

"Tú no tienes ninguna."

"Yo soy el mejor"

"De momento" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Te veo muy segura de que Roronoa me superará."

"Lo estoy. Salvo que yo me convierta en un impedimento para su sueño."

Por un momento, Nami giró la cabeza hacia el espadachín, esperando una respuesta por parte de él. Pero en ningún momento ojos de halcón hizo ningún movimiento, ni levantó la vista de donde antes había estado la hoguera.

"¿Por qué queréis salir de grand line?" – preguntó cambiando el tema – "dudo mucho que seáis unos enamorados huyendo."

"No" – respondió con una sonrisa triste – "enamorada estoy, pero no es ese el motivo por el que tenemos que volver. Yo… necesito llegar a mi pueblo"

"¿Tu pueblo?"

"Un pequeño pueblo en el East Blue. Arlong…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu pueblo con esa escoria?"

"Cuando yo era pequeña, él llegó y sometió a mi pueblo, obligando a pagar a cada persona para no matarla. Nosotras no podíamos pagar, y mi madre se sacrificó para que mi hermana y yo viviéramos. El la mató delante de nosotras. Después estuve años a su servicio."

"No te utilizaría para…"

"No, nada de esas cosas, afortunadamente." – puso una pequeña sonrisa – "Se me da bien hacer mapas, asique me obligaba a dibujárselos." – miro por unos segundos al inexpresivo hombre, y después continuo – "Cuando te enfrentaste a Zoro, y se fue en aquel barco, iban a por mí. A rescatarme. Nos liberaron de Arlong"

"Y ahora se ha escapado. "

"Por eso necesito llegar allí. Estoy segura de que volverá a vengarse, a matar a todos los del pueblo, a mi hermana."

"¿Y porque venís a mí?"

"Ha sido idea de Zoro. "

"Eres un shichibukai, seguro que conoces la manera de llegar rápidamente al East Blue" – añadió Zoro, llegando al campamento, y dejando la botella de vino. – "Por favor" – dijo arrodillándose frente al que en los dos últimos años había sido su maestro – "ayúdanos. Tenemos que llegar al East Blue."

"Zoro no hagas esto" – dijo Nami levantándose y yendo hacia el lugar donde el espadachín se había arrodillado.

"Nami, haría lo que fuera por conseguir llevarte hasta allí"

"Esta es la segunda vez que te arrodillas ante mí." – dijo Mihawk interrumpiéndolos y acercándose al espadachín. Cuando llegó a su altura, se agachó e indicó a Zoro que levantara la mirada - "La amas. ¿tendrás una familia? ¿será tu mujer? ¿será la madre de tus hijos? ¿Eso es lo que deseas?"

"¿Pero de que estás hablando?"

"Contéstame."

"Si, si ella lo quiere. "

"Será el punto por donde muchos te quieran atacar."

"Seré el mejor espadachín del mundo, podré protegerla"

"No será suficiente"

"Pues entonces me volveré aun mas fuerte"

Espero que lo hagas mejor de lo que lo hice yo. Chica" – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a Nami – "creo que puedes quitarte ese miedo de encima. Venga, nos vamos."

"¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil?"

"Te sorprenderás, pero me han entrado ganas de creer en lo que me contó el pelirrojo"

"¿El pelirrojo? ¿Te refieres a Shanks?" – pregunto Nami

"Si. Según él vosotros sois el futuro. Tengo curiosidad por verlo. Además, Roronoa me recuerda a mi cuando era joven"

"¿Y cómo llegaremos al East Blue?"

"Primero, dime Roronoa, si te hubiera dicho que no, ¿cual era tu plan?"

"Secuestrar un barco de la marina"

"Humm" – dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa. – "habría sido interesante verlo."

Mihawk emprendió el camino hacia el barco en el que Nami y Zoro habían llegado hasta la isla, mientras, unos pasos más atrás, la pareja miraba un tanto sorprendida a ojos de halcón, por lo fácil que había sido conseguir su ayuda.

"Zoro, nunca vuelvas a arrodillarte ante nadie"

"Era por ti"

"Aun así" – dijo cogiendo su mano y mirándole muy seriamente – "no quiero volver a verte arrodillándote frente a nadie. Tú no te arrodillas ante nadie."

"Bien. Pero entonces, si algún día te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo, no podré arrodillarme frente a ti para darte el anillo" – le dijo él con intención de molestarla

"Hummm. Es verdad. Zoro, no vuelvas a arrodillarte ante alguien que no sea yo" – respondió tirando de él para dirigirse hacia el barco, mientras la sonrisa cruzaba su cara de lado a lado

"Mierda, no tenía que haberla dicho nada." – dijo él siguiéndola y disfrutando del contacto con su mano – "Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso de que te quitaras el miedo de encima?"

"Luego te lo cuento, cuando estemos solos" – respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras Mihawk esperaba ya en el interior del barco.

Desde lo alto del mástil, Robin observaba la infinidad del mar frente a ella. Había sido un día duro para todos, y una vez llegada la noche, se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer la guardia nocturna. El resto de la tripulación había tenido el día aun más duro que el de ella, que a fin de cuentas, se había pasado la tarde en la habitación, estudiando los libros que Nami le había indicado para ser capaz de orientar el barco hacia la isla Gyojin de nuevo, mientras los demás se habían pasado parte de la mañana y toda la tarde buscando a alguien capaz de recubrir el barco para regresar a la isla. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la noche y regresaron todos de nuevo al barco, la cara que traían le indicó claramente que no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda. Incluso Luffy pasó la cena sin hacer sus habituales bromas e intentos de robar comida. Por eso fue por lo que decidió que ella misma haría la guardia, de forma que los demás pudieran descansar. Lo que no se esperaba es que Luffy insistiera tanto en hacerla con ella.  
>Volviendo a la realidad, giró la cabeza y vio a su lado a Luffy, profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios al verlo allí. Le había intentado convencer que no era necesario, pero aun así, había insistido tanto, que al final cedió. Apenas llevaban diez minutos allí cuando el capitán se quedó dormido, pero aun así, su presencia la reconfortaba en la situación en la que se encontraban. Había intentado no aparentarlo, pero en realidad estaba bastante preocupada por Nami, pero no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta.<br>De pronto, un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos. Metiendo la mano por su camiseta, sacó el den den mushi.

"¿Nami?"

"Yo misma" – le respondió con una voz más fuerte y alegre de lo que Robin esperaba escuchar

"Tienes buena voz"

"Todo ha ido bien Robin. El plan de Zoro era encontrarnos con Mihawk y convencerle de que nos ayudara"

"Aja" – dijo pensando que al final, había tenido razón – "y, ¿habéis convencido a ojos de halcón?"

"Si, ha sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Eh! oye!"

"¿Nami?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Nico Robin."

"Vaya, la niña que escapó de Ohara"

"De eso ya han pasado muchos años, ojos de halcón."

"¿Está sombrero de paja allí?"

Robin levantó la vista hacia el capitán, estiró la mano con intención de despertarle, pero enseguida vio que su capitán estaba completamente despierto y negándole con la cabeza, en indicación de que no le pasara el aparato.

"Esta durmiendo" – respondió Robin

"Bueno, tú también servirás. Llegaremos en unas horas al paso por el que cruzaremos Red Line"

"¿Tenéis que cruzar al otro lado?"

"Pasaremos cerca de la capital mundial."

"No deberíais tener problemas, ¿no?"

"No, pero si los miles de soldados que están allí estuvieran distraídos, no nos vendría mal."

"Bien, entendido."

"De acuerdo, Nico Robin"

"Oye! No hace falta que me lo tires, ¡podías ser un poco más amable! ¿Robin?"

"Si Nami" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose la situación que debía estar viviéndose al otro lado del den den mushi – "sigo aquí."

"Según nos ha dicho, después de cruzar Red Line, tomaremos una corriente marina que nos llevará directamente al East Blue. Solo la marina y los shichibukai pueden emplearla. Zoro tenía razón, sin su idea…"

"No pienses en eso ahora Nami. Aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer."

"Tienes razón, por cierto, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar cuando volvamos."

"Me imagino cuales pueden ser" – respondió Robin mientras veía a Luffy con una sonrisa – "en cuanto volvamos me lo cuentas."

"Te avisare cuando estemos al otro lado de red line, en la corriente marina."

"Bien."

Dejando el den den mushi sobre el suelo, puso una sonrisa y miró directamente a los ojos de Luffy

"Nos vamos, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto. Voy a despertar a los demás. Tú nos guías Robin" – dijo saltando desde lo alto del mástil hacia cubierta. – "¡Chicos! ¡Despertad! ¡Rumbo a Red Line! Tenemos que molestar un poco a la marina."


	4. Chapter 4

Ante los gritos que el capitán pegaba en cubierta, los cinco miembros que intentaban dormir en el interior del sunny no tuvieron más remedio que salir de sus camas y encaminarse hacia la cubierta.

Hacia un par de horas que se habían acostado, y a pesar de ello ninguno había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. El destino y la suerte que Nami y Zoro tenían por delante, les privaba de poder descansar. Y la noticia de que no serían capaces de cruzar al otro lado de red line, termino de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de descansar.

Con cara de cansancio, Chopper fue el último en llegar a cubierta, y el primero en preguntar a su capitán que estaba ocurriendo.

"Pues que ha llamado Nami" – le respondió Luffy con una sonrisa

"¿Nami? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿están bien?"

"Sí, están junto a ojos de halcón"

"¿Con ojos de halcón?" – pregunto sorprendido Ussop – "¿han ido a ver a ese hombre?"

"¿Y dices que están bien? Ya sabía que el inútil de Zoro no iba a protegerla bien"

"Suficiente" – cortó Luffy a Sanji – "Nami está perfectamente. Zoro sabía muy bien lo que hacía"

"Y tú también lo sabias, ¿verdad Luffy?"

"Sí" – respondió a Brook manteniendo la seriedad – "Zoro me lo conto antes de irse. Ese hombre le ha estado entrenando los dos últimos años."

"¿Cómo? ¿Ojos de halcón entrenó a Zoro?" – pregunto Sanji, más bien para sí mismo. Eso explicaba el cambio que había observado en el espadachín.

"¡Pero yo vi como casi le mata en el Baratie!" – dijo Ussop – "¿tanto ha cambiado para que ahora le entrene y les ayude?"

"No, pero Zoro siempre consigue lo que quiere" – respondió Luffy esta vez con una de sus características sonrisas

"En cualquier caso" – dijo Robin uniéndose a la conversación – "eso no es lo importante ahora. Ojos de halcón dice que cruzaran red line en unas horas. Y que no estaría de más que la marina estuviera entretenida para que no se dieran cuenta del paso de Zoro y Nami"

"Oh vamos, es un shichibukai, la marina no va a registrar su barco" – intervino Franky por primera vez

"Tal vez no, o tal vez sí. Es la capital mundial. No podemos correr ese riesgo". – le indico Robin

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, capitán?" - preguntó Brook

"Está claro. Vamos a hacer que la marina tenga otra cosa en la que centrarse. ¡Así que nos vamos ya! ¡Robin!"

"Bien" – respondió esta, sonriendo y comenzando a sacar varias manos para indicar a cada uno de sus compañeros – "¡Sanji, Chopper! desplegad la vela. Franky rumbo norte. ¡Luffy, Brook, recoged el ancla y desplegad la vela trasera! Nos vamos a Red Line"

Corriendo para realizar las tareas que Robin les estaba asignando, todos y cada uno de ellos pusieron una sonrisa. Era hora, por fin, de ayudar a sus compañeros.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de realizar la ronda de inspección" – dijo en alto el capitán de la marina mientras recogía su capa. Inmediatamente, dos soldados se pusieron a su espalda, y siguieron a su capitán mientras inspeccionaba, sin demasiado interés, las primeras líneas de defensa de la capital

"Mi señor" – le llamo uno de los vigías – "creo que hay un barco acercándose"

"¿Un barco? Eso es imposible, no hay prevista ninguna llegada hoy. Debe ser esta niebla la que te confunde."

"Pero señor…"

"He dicho que es imposible" – indicó el capitán comenzando a retirarse de nuevo a la estancia interior.

El frio, sin duda, hacia mella en él. No se consideraba un dejado, y en el fondo no estaba contento con la ronda que había hecho, pero estaba atravesando una fase en la que no estaba satisfecho con las últimas decisiones de sus superiores. A estas alturas, consideraba que tenía que haber sido ascendido a vicealmirante, o como mínimo, tener un barco bajo su mando. Pero no estar encerrado en aquella ciudad en la que nunca pasaba nada. Es un honor, fueron las palabras que su superior le había dicho cuando le comunicó su destino. Y él se lo creyó, los primeros tres meses. Desde entonces habían pasado ya tres años, y el mundo había vivido hechos increíbles en ese tiempo. Las once supernovas y la desaparición de la tripulación del sombrero de paja en Ssabaody, la rebelión de Impel down, la guerra contra Barbablanca y después la reaparición de los sombrero de paja, acabando con varios pacifistas por el camino. Y todos y cada uno de esos hechos los había pasado allí encerrado. No, pensó para sí mismo, no es ningún honor.  
>Cubriéndose un poco más con la capa, enfilo la entrada al cuartel, cuando un gran ruido, como el de una explosión, le saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

"¡Señor! Nos están atacando!"

"¿Cómo?" – pregunto el capitán girándose, incrédulo –"¿ eso ha sido de verdad un cañonazo?"

"Han hundido dos barcos con ese cañonazo señor y siguen disparando" – le gritó un soldado bajo un incesante ruido de explosiones.

"¡Dad la alarma! ¡Desplegad a los vicealmirantes! ¡Que alguien vaya a avisar al almirante Aokiji!"

"¡Capitán! ¡Es sombrero de paja! ¡Nos ataca la banda de sombrero de paja!"

"Pero se han vuelto locos" – murmuro el capitán – "están atacando la capital mundial. ¡disparadles con los cañones!"

"Lo estamos haciendo señor, ¡pero cuando las balas llegan a su barco rebotan y vuelven hacia nosotros!" – le indicó un soldado poco antes de saltar por los aires cuando una de las balas que Luffy había devuelto explotó contra el cañón de su espalda

"Esto es imposible" – decía desesperado el capitán – "seguid disparando no puede ser que…"

De pronto se quedó sin habla. Unos brazos habían surgido de la pared que estaba frente a él, y poco a poco iban girando el cañón, apuntando ahora hacia los cuarteles. Apenas les dio tiempo a gritar cuando el cañón disparo, y parte de las instalaciones estallaron en llamas. Tambaleándose, consiguió levantarse y dirigirse hacia una de las almenas que aún quedaban en pie. Desde allí, miro hacia la ciudad y fue incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le decían. El cuartel de la marina que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad estaba casi por completo en llamas. Parte de él ardía mientras las murallas y las paredes caían al suelo. Sin embargo, la ciudad permanecía intacta, impasible, sin ningún daño, como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de allí, y no a la pequeña distancia que la separaba del cuartel.

"¡Capitán!" – gritó un soldado desde abajo atrayendo su atención – "¡están aquí! Los piratas del sombrero de paja están aquí"

"Ya lo sé, ¿es que no estás viendo lo que están provocando?"

"No señor, quiero decir que han desembarcado, hay cuatro de ellos dentro del cuartel"

El soldado no pudo terminar la frase cuando una patada le dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Saltando las escaleras, el capitán miraba incrédulo a los tres hombres y la mujer que se encontraban frente a él. Insatisfechos del ataque desde el barco, se habían colado en el mismísimo cuartel para continuarlo. Sin tiempo de reacción, varias de las compañías que aún quedaban en el cuartel salieron a hacerles frente.  
>Rodeados por el fuego y los muros caídos, los cuatro piratas iban dejando en el suelo a cada uno de los soldados que se enfrentaban a ellos. El cuartel estaba cayendo ante cuatro piratas, cuatro piratas. Mirando hacia el mar pudo ver como aquel barco continuaba allí, impasible a todos y cada uno de los barcos de la marina que se acercaban a él. Rápidamente pudo contar seis barcos hundidos o a punto de hacerlo, y a uno de los vicealmirantes indicando a su tripulación que abandonaran la nave, ante la inminencia de su hundimiento.<br>Cayendo de rodillas intentó por todos los medios despertar de aquella pesadilla, que en vez de desaparecer, no hacia más que incrementarse a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sanji estaba terminando de derruir el torreón que aún quedaba en pie, mientras un monstruoso chopper dejaba inconscientes a los dos vicealmirantes que le hacían frente.

Al mirar a la mujer, pudo ver como esta puso una dulce sonrisa, y rápidamente le señaló una dirección. Al mirarlo, pensó que al fin aquel caos iba a terminar. El almirante Aokiji hacia acto de presencia, y parecía dispuesto a terminar con aquello. Pero para su incredulidad, tan pronto como el almirante comenzó su ataque, Luffy se puso delante y fue capaz de detenerlo, no sólo enfrentándose al almirante al mando de la marina, sino incluso, a veces, pareciendo que podía derrotarle.  
>Si aquello no era una pesadilla, podía dar su vida por terminada. Con un grito se lanzó hacia la mujer. Pronto notó una presión en su cuello y un ligero chasquido. Después, la oscuridad le envolvió.<p>

"¿Qué será todo ese ruido? Hace un rato que no paran de escucharse explosiones" – preguntó Nami desde la cubierta del barco

"Sombrero de paja debe estar cumpliendo mi encargo"

"¿Tu encargo?" – preguntó Zoro

"Claro, no pensaríais que podíamos cruzar la capital mundial sin algo que ocupara a los marines"

"Pero eres un shichibukai, se supone que no tienes problemas en moverte por donde quieras"

"Sigue siendo la capital del mundo chica, aunque yo pueda cruzar, es posible que algún capitán o almirante aburrido tuviera ganas de inspeccionar el barco. Asique por si acaso, meteros dentro. Y no hagáis ruido. Vamos a cruzar."

Poco a poco, el barco llegó hasta el paso que, cerca de la ciudad, separaba los dos lados de grand line. Al llegar al nivel de la isla, dos grandes paredes de acero se levantaban a cada uno de los lados del canal. El agua parecía morir entre ellas, quedando en calma e impidiendo que los barcos se movieran por sí mismos. Dos grandes brazos metálicos salieron de cada una de las paredes, sujetando el barco por la parte inferior. Tan pronto como le tuvieron sujeto, comenzaron a moverse, hasta detenerse frente al punto de guardia que la marina tenia establecido en aquel paso. Dos marines se acercaron hacia el barco.

"Este es un paso exclusivo de la marina, no está permitido su uso para civiles" – dijo uno de ellos acercándose al barco

"Para mí sí" – respondió Mihawk poniéndose en pie y levantándose el sombrero para que le vieran bien la cara

"¡Es ojos de halcón!" – gritó el otro soldado – "Perdone señor Mihawk, no le habíamos visto. "

"Ahora me habéis visto. Dejadme pasar"

"Tenemos que informar antes a nuestro superior" – le respondió uno de los soldados, mientras el otro se alejaba un poco y sacaba un den den mushi y llamaba a su superior. Unos segundos después, regresó hacia el barco.

"Señor, el capitán dice que están atacando el cuartel de la marina que está al lado de la ciudad"

"Pues muy bien. ¿y?" – pregunto Mihawk desinteresado

"Pues…" - el soldado se quedó por un momento sin saber que decir, había pensado que el shichibukai mostraría algo más de interés por el ataque – "Mi capitán dice que…" - paró por un segundo para buscar las palabras correctas

"Imagino lo que dice" – respondió Mihawk sentándose en la cubierta del barco – "pero no tengo ningún interés en ir a ayudar a la marina. ¿Me vais a dejar pasar, o tengo que convenceros de ello?" – pregunto mirando desafiante al marine

"Si, señor, puede pasar. ¡abrid las compuertas!"

Las dos grandes compuertas de metal que cortaban el paso fueron abriéndose, hasta dejar el espacio suficiente para que el barco continuara el camino. En ese momento los dos grandes brazos metálicos continuaron el movimiento, y fueron arrastrando el barco hacia la salida del paso de Red Line. Mientras, desde el punto de control, los dos soldados veían desaparecer el barco.

"Deberíamos haber insistido en que fuera al cuartel"

"También se supone que deberíamos haber registrado el barco, pero es ojos de halcón."

"Ya, no es plan de morir tan pronto" – le respondió el otro mientras volvían a dirigirse a la garita de guardia.

Una vez llegado de nuevo al final del cruce, los dos brazos desaparecieron por las paredes de metal, dejando libre nuevamente al barco, que volvió a moverse por la otra parte de red line. Apenas habían abandonado el canal, cuando Mihawk giró el timón, de forma que continuaron navegando al lado de la costa. Pronto, llegaron hasta otro punto de control de la marina, donde una gran puerta de acero cortaba el camino. Dos nuevos soldados se asomaron al ver llegar al barco, pero tan pronto como vieron a la persona que iba en el, regresaron a su puesto, abriendo la puerta. El barco avanzo de nuevo, cruzándola lentamente y parándose una vez la había pasado. En ese momento, la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Tan pronto como estuvo cerrada, una pequeña franja del mar comenzó a moverse violentamente, y el barco emprendió la marcha a una sorprendente velocidad, mientras el agua de los lados permanecía totalmente estancada.  
>Considerando que estaban a suficiente distancia, ojos de halcón aviso a Zoro y Nami de que podían salir a cubierta.<p>

"Es impresionante" – dijo Nami tan pronto como salió, asomándose al borde del barco – "solo se mueve el agua por el que vamos, el resto permanece totalmente parado."

"Eso es porque estamos en el cinturón en calma" – le respondió Mihawk – "sólo esta corriente de agua se mueve."

Nami se quedó mirando al mar, viendo como la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Pronto noto como Zoro se colocaba a su lado, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el mar, y noto como cada vez estaba más convencida de que llegarían a tiempo a kokoyashi

"Chica, ya puedes avisar a sombrero de paja."

"Podías dejar de llamarme chica, ¿sabes? Tengo nombre." – respondió ella sacando el den den mushi, y notando que Mihawk ponía una pequeña sonrisa. Tan pronto como notó que desde el otro lado cogían el den den mushi, comenzó a hablar – "¡Robin!"

"¿Habéis cruzado ya?"

"Si, hemos tomado una corriente que nos llevara directamente al east blue. Podéis retiraros ya"

"En seguida, avisaré al capitán que deje de jugar"

"¿Que deje de jugar?" – preguntó Zoro intrigado

"Ya os lo contare cuando volváis. O cuando leáis los periódicos. Llamadme cuando lleguéis a tu pueblo Nami" – cortó Robin la llamada.

Guardando el den den mushi. Robin giro la vista hacia la pelea que Luffy estaba teniendo con el almirante. Aun a pesar de los dos años de entrenamiento, Luffy no era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarle, pero esta vez, el almirante tampoco parecía capaz de vencer al sombrero de paja. La pelea parecía bastante equilibrada, y era ya la única que se mantenía. Chopper y Sanji miraban desde su lado la pelea, mientras que los pocos marines que aún permanecían en pie, se encontraban detrás de su almirante, sorprendidos de que ni siquiera él, fuera capaz de detener a los piratas.

"Luffy" – le llamó Robin – "nos vamos"

"Déjame un poco más, estoy seguro de que podré con él."

"No, no podrás" – le respondió Robin – "aún no. Pero el tampoco contigo. Y ya hemos terminado lo que teníamos que hacer"

Con un suspiro, Luffy dio un golpe a la pared que había a su lado, haciendo que se derrumbara. Aokiji dio un paso atrás, y vio como tras el polvo, los cuatro piratas emprendían la huida hacia la costa para regresa a su barco. Dándose la vuelta, miró a los pocos marines que aún permanecían allí y les ordenó recoger a los heridos y hacer un informe de daños

"Pero señor, ¿no vamos tras ellos?"

"No, bastantes perdidas tenemos ya."

Llegando a la costa, Luffy rodeó con sus brazos a sus tres acompañantes, y los estiró hasta sujetarse al sunny, lanzándose contra el barco. Con cuidado, procuró sujetar a Robin de forma que al caer sobre el barco, ella lo hiciera sobre él. Sanji y Chopper no tuvieron la misma suerte, y cayeron sobre varias de las cajas que había apiladas en cubierta.

"Un aterrizaje perfecto" – dijo Robin sonriéndole mientras se levantaba de encima de el

"Si, inmejorable" – respondió irónicamente Sanji quitándose trozos de madera de encima

"Bueno venga" – dijo Ussop desencajando a Chopper de una de las cajas – "vámonos antes de que vengan más marines"

"¡Brook, estira la vela!" – grito Franky mientras giraba el timón.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" – pregunto Sanji encendiéndose un nuevo cigarro

"Hacia la isla que nos ocultara hasta que Nami y Zoro regresen" – respondió Luffy sonriente.

Robin copió la sonrisa de su capitán, y comenzó a indicar a los demás lo que tenían que hacer. Pronto llegarían a aquella isla en la que esperarían el regreso de sus compañeros


	5. Chapter 5

Bajo el reflejo de la luna, el barco avanzaba rápidamente gracias a la corriente marina. Junto al mástil, los tres ocupantes terminaban con la cena que habían preparado con parte de las provisiones que Sanji había dejado en el barco.  
>Con la espalda apoyada en el mástil, Mihawk tomó un nuevo sorbo de aquel vino que Zoro había sacado.<p>

"Tengo que reconocer que tenías razón. Es un vino extraordinario. Cuando te deje hace poco más de un mes, seguías prefiriendo el ron al vino."

"Y sigo haciéndolo" – le respondió Zoro – "pero el pervertido del cocinero sabe mucho de vinos."

"¿pervertido?"

"Claro, no le conoces. Se pasa el día babeando a Nami y Robin"

"Lo que a ti te molesta"

"Pues claro" – dijo mirando directamente a Nami

"Será curioso ver cómo reacciona cuando vea que una de ellas está contigo"

"Reaccionara bien, más le vale hacerlo."

"Zoro, no tengo el menor interés en Sanji. Solo me interesas tú."

"Aun así no quiero que te esté babeando. "

"Jaja, vale vale. Para eso hay una solución sencilla" – dijo ella mirando a Zoro.

El espadachín se quedó mirándola fijamente. El día ya se había ido hacia rato, y por fin, desde que la mañana anterior había leído el periódico, la había visto reír y estar tranquila. Se había dicho muchas veces que aquella idea de intentar convencer a Mihawk era una locura, pero ahora, la consideraba una bendita locura.

"A ver, cual es esa solución"

"Contárselo a todos"

"¿Contar el que?"

"Que estamos juntos. ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser idiota?" – le preguntó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

"Vale, que no te había entendido"

"Jajajajaja"

De pronto los dos giraron la cara, sorprendidos por las grandes carcajadas que estaba dando ojos de halcón. Aquel hombre que siempre parecía serio, y apenas mostraba alguna que otra sonrisa, ahora estaba riéndose a carcajadas

"¿Puedo saber que es tan divertido?" – pregunto Nami alzando el puño

"Vosotros." – respondió – "desde luego eres la mujer perfecta para Roronoa"

"¿es que acaso lo dudabas?" – pregunto en una especie de murmullo mientras se sonrojaba

"Después de lo que estoy viendo, no se de quien estar más preocupado" – respondió volviéndose a llenar la copa de vino. – "del Roronoa o de ti, chica."

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames chica!"

"¿Prefieres señora Roronoa?" – le preguntó Mihawk aun riéndose.

Con la respuesta, Nami se sonrojó un poco, y apartó la mirada de aquel hombre. Después, miro al mar.

"La corriente parece estable, creo que bastara con dejar la vela como está para no desviarnos."

"Así es" – responde Mihawk – "guiará recto al barco hasta que lleguemos al east blue."

"En ese caso, ya que no hago falta, me voy a dormir" - Se puso en pie y recogió del suelo los platos y vasos de la cena. Al pasar junto a Zoro se detuvo un momento para susurrarle al oído – "No tardes, no quiero estar sola."

Zoro le asintió y siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció en el interior del barco, entonces miro a Mihawk, que terminaba en ese momento con el último resto del vino.

"Que harás cuando encuentres a Arlong"

"Dejar que ella acabe con el"

"¿Podrá?"

"No la subestimes. Es más fuerte de lo que parece"

"¿Y si no puede?"

"Entonces le mataré yo"

"Muy bien. Por qué cuando Arlong caiga, querré ver si esto ha merecido la pena" – dijo Mihawk entregándole la vivre card

"Prometí a Luffy que te derrotaría."- respondió recogiéndola y guardándola – "Y a ella que no me volveré a arrodillar."

"Eso no significa que me vayas a ganar"

"Es cierto" – dijo Zoro tomando camino hacia el interior del barco – "pero significa que no voy a perder."

Mihawk sonrió mientras se bajaba el sombrero para ocultar sus ojos y dormir durante lo que quedaba de noche. Definitivamente, cada vez estaba más convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Toda esta historia, iba a resultarle interesante.

Dentro del barco, se dirigió hacia la habitación, donde encontró a Nami metida dentro de la cama. Acercándose al lado contrario al que ella estaba acostada, llevó la mano hasta sus espadas, soltándolas de su cintura. Dejó dos de ellas apoyadas sobre la pared, cerca de la cama, para poder cogerlas en cualquier momento si hiciera falta. Después levantó la que aún mantenía en la mano izquierda. La espada blanca que le había acompañado desde que partió en busca de aquel sueño, hacía ya tantos años. Mientras la miraba, llevó la otra mano hacia el bolsillo, donde toco con los dedos la pulsera que Kuina le había dado. Por primera vez, la sacó del bolsillo para mirarla, dejando la espada junto a las otras dos. De pronto un recuerdo se le vino a la mente. Sus ojos parecían mirar a aquella pulsera, y sin embargo su mente estaba en otro sitio, en otro tiempo. Ahora reconocía aquella pulsera, ahora todo estaba claro en su mente. Fue en una noche de hacía ya más de diez años cuando la había conseguido después de ahorrar el dinero del segundo puesto del torneo en el que había participado.  
>Para mantener la tónica habitual, tanto de entrenamientos como de torneos, Zoro y Kuina habían llegado a la final, y una vez más ella le había derrotado sin darle una sola posibilidad. Enfadado consigo mismo, había salido corriendo tan pronto como recibió el premio. Al día siguiente, cuando volvió a ver a Kuina, se la llevo a un lugar apartado, donde pudieran estar a solas. Para sorpresa de la niña, sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera, que había comprado esa misma mañana.<br>Aun ahora se podía ver en aquel momento. Dos niños frente a frente, y el entregándole una pulsera a ella. Puso una sonrisa al recordar sus palabras.

"¿y esto Zoro?"

"Es un préstamo"

"¿Un préstamo?"

"Si, te la doy. La he comprado con el dinero del segundo premio."

"Pero si me la das, no es un préstamo"

"Te la doy, hasta que te gane. Cuando sea mejor que tú, me la tienes que devolver"

"Jajaja, pero puede que eso no pase nunca…"

"Entonces te la quedarías para siempre. Pero estoy seguro que algún día me la devolverás"

"Está bien" – dijo ella poniéndosela – "te la devolveré el día que seas mejor que yo. Pero con una condición."

"¿Una condición? Oye, esto no era así, yo la he comprado para"

"Cállate" – le interrumpió – "será como yo diga, o no la volverás a ver"

"Vale. A ver, que condición"

"Cuando te la devuelva, si es que eso llega a pasar, no te la puedes quedar"

"¿eh? Pero"

"¡Que te calles! Siempre interrumpiendo" – le dijo mientras Zoro ponía cara de resignación – "si la vuelves a tener, tienes que usarla para algo importante"

"¿Para algo importante?"

"Sí, no sé. Si llegas a ser el mejor espadachín, se la puedes dar a quien hayas derrotado, o ponerlo sobre su tumba. O dársela a tu novia" – dijo riendo

"¡Yo no tendré de eso! Solo haría que me volviera más débil"

De pronto notó movimiento en la cama. Volviendo a la realidad y girando la cabeza, vio a Nami mirarle con ojos de sueño. Recordando la última frase de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa, y pensar en lo equivocado que estaba cuando era niño. Se había equivocado en tantas cosas, que casi era un milagro que ahora todo estuviera tan bien en su vida.

"Acuéstate ya Zoro, tengo frio"

"¿Para eso quieres que me meta en la cama?"

"Es uno de los deberes que tenéis los novios" – le dijo sonriendo – "y no es lo único. Necesito que me abraces."

"Vaya, esto de tener novia tiene muchas obligaciones" – le respondió con sorna.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a meter la pulsera en el bolsillo. Ahora ya tenía claro que hacer con ella. Se quitó la gabardina, dejándola con cuidado para que la pulsera no se cayera. Después se quitó rápidamente las botas, el haramaki y los pantalones para meterse en la cama junto a ella. Se acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazo por detrás, pasando un brazo bajo su cuello mientras con el otro le rodeaba la cintura

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" – le preguntó ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él y la llevaba hasta su pecho, a la vez que ponía sus fríos pies entre los de él.

"Solo pensaba" – le dijo, mientras acariciaba el pecho de ella y dejaba un rápido beso en su cuello – "sabes, creo que lo que se saca de tener novia compensa de sobra las obligaciones."

"Y más que ya probarás" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras, gracias al calor de él, se iban sus preocupaciones y poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

Habían pasado ya horas desde que se quedó dormida. La luz comenzaba a molestarla en los ojos, haciendo que poco a poco fuera despertando. Sin abrir los ojos, se quedó pensativa en lo tranquila que se sentía. Recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, desde que había visto aquella maldita noticia, hasta que anoche Zoro se acostó con ella: Las imágenes del día pasaron rápidamente por su mente, cogiéndola de la cintura cuando leyó aquello, ofreciéndole una solución para llegar a Cocoyashi, después besándola. Y allí se quedó por un momento, sintiendo nuevamente los labios de él sobre los suyos. Y en ese momento sintió al espadachín moverse a su lado. Regresando a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazada por él. Con un brazo bajo ella, entre el cuello y la almohada, y el otro sobre su cintura, abrazándola, mientras su mano se mantenía firmemente agarrada a uno de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y puso un sonrisa al ver que había decidido meter el brazo por dentro de su camiseta para agarrárselo directamente sobre la piel, sin nada que se interpusiera. Al momento, notó como la mano comenzaba a moverse acariciándola suavemente, y haciendo que se tensara. El pezón de ese pecho comenzó a crecer, despuntando rápidamente sobre el resto de la piel, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió los labios del hombre besar su cuello. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con aquello. Pero al cerrar los ojos, de pronto la imagen de Nojiko vino a su mente. Era la misma escena que había vivido cuando siendo niña Arlong disparaba a Bellemere, pero ahora era Nojiko la que caía sin vida al suelo.  
>Rápidamente se sentó en la cama temblando, llevándose las manos a la cara, intentando evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Respiró rápidamente, con la sensación de que no le llegaba suficiente aire. Pero de pronto notó unos brazos que la rodeaban y la abrazaban, y el contacto del pecho de Zoro contra su espalda. Casi de inmediato, los temblores desaparecieron y el aire comenzó a llegar de nuevo a sus pulmones. Se permitió quitar las manos de la cara y tomar una respiración profunda. Se giró, quedando de medio lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.<p>

"Perdóname" – le dijo casi en un susurro

"¿Por qué?" – le respondió el – "he sido yo quien ha hecho lo que no debía"

"No. No has hecho nada malo. Es algo que quiero" – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón – "pero una vez más Arlong se mete en mi vida. Zoro, no creo que sea capaz hasta que…"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte" – le dijo cortándola – "Hasta que tú lo consideres bien." – le dijo besándola en la frente – "Y tranquila, cuando terminemos, Arlong no volverá a molestarte nunca más."

"Gracias. Pero… me gustaría pedirte algo más sobre eso"

"Si es que tú te enfrentes a él, ya pensaba que es lo que querrías."

Pero para sorpresa del espadachín, Nami le negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose un poco más sobre él.

"Sé que sería lo normal, pero… quería pedirte que te ocuparas tú"

"¿Cómo? Pensé que querrías hacerlo tú"

"Yo también lo pensaba, pero… no lo sé, algo me dice que es mejor que sea así. Creo que el odio y los recuerdos me cegarían, acabaría bloqueada"

"Nami" – le dijo haciendo que le mirara a la cara, poniendo una expresión muy seria – "yo no soy Luffy"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si lo hago yo, será el final. Para siempre."

"Te refieres a que le…" - dejó la frase en ese punto, los dos sabían lo que quería decir

"Sí" – le respondió el sin ninguna duda

"Gracias" – fue toda la respuesta que le dio, volviéndose a apoyar en él. Aquello no le devolvería el pasado ni a Bellemere, pero eliminaría su preocupación para siempre.

Un rato después, ambos salieron ya vestidos del interior del barco, encontrándose con Mihawk en pie.

"Pensé que tendría que entrar a por vosotros. Ahora si haces falta chica"

"¿Eh?" – preguntó ella que no entendía bien a que se refería.

"Estamos en el east blue"

"¿ya? Ya hemos llegado?"

"Asique así de rápido puede moverse la marina."

"No esperarías que navegaran como vosotros, ¿no?" – le respondió ojos de halcón mientras veía a Nami correr hacia el interior del barco.

"Claro, la marina siempre será más que unos simples piratas. Aunque bueno, los que son como tú sois diferentes"

"¿Cómo yo?" – pregunto Mihawk

"Claro, los shichibukai, los siete grandes piratas al servicio del rey."

"¿Esa estupidez? Algún beneficio tendrían que entregarnos."

"Tal vez algún día me cuentes por qué aceptaste su oferta."

"Tal vez" – dijo Mihawk con una enigmática sonrisa

Nami llegó corriendo con varios mapas y una brújula en la mano. Extendiéndolos en el suelo, intentó localizar aproximadamente por donde podrían haber salido de la corriente marina, marcando como punto de inicio el más cercano a Red line

"No te molestes" – le dijo Mihawk poniendo el dedo sobre un punto concreto del mapa – "estamos aquí"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"He cogido varias veces esta corriente, Roronoa. A diferencia de ti, cuando cojo un camino varias veces, recuerdo a donde me lleva"

"Jajajaja, por donde pasas, todo el mundo se da cuenta de tu sentido de la orientación" – dijo Nami riéndose

"¿y qué más da?" – pregunto Zoro sin darle importancia – "no lo necesito."

"No digas necedades Roronoa. Antes o después acabarás perdido"

"Eso no pasará" – respondió Zoro con una sonrisa chulesca – "mientras ella esté conmigo, no necesito sentido de la orientación." – terminó, provocando un sonrojo en Nami.

"En ese caso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" – finalizo Mihawk, contento de ver que al fin, desde aquellos tiempos en los que luchaba con Shanks, había encontrado un rival a su nivel.

"Bueno, volvamos a centrarnos" – dijo Nami recuperando la normalidad – "si estamos aquí, entonces, Cocoyashi está…"

No llegó a terminar la frase, se quedó mirando fijamente el mapa, cambiando su expresión por una de rabia. Segundos después dio un fuerte golpe sobre el mapa

"Joder, estamos al lado de Cocoyashi. Unas horas, eso es lo que la marina tardaría en llegar desde el mismo centro de grand line a mi pueblo. Unas horas, y jamás vinieron a ayudarnos."

"No debería sorprenderte" – indicó Mihawk sentándose – "recuerda que tenía comprado a aquel oficial. Además, a la mayoría de la marina solo les importan los grandes piratas para aumentar su gloria, no los pequeños pueblos del east blue. Estoy seguro de que si os quedarais allí, en poco tiempo se olvidarían por completo de vosotros"

"Bueno" – dijo Nami tranquilizándose – "seria lo normal. A fin de cuentas, se olvidaron de Rayleigh"

"¿Rayleigh? ¿conocéis a ese hombre?"

"Sí, él fue quien preparo el barco para ir a la isla gyojin"

"Y quien ha entrenado a Luffy estos dos años" – completó Zoro la información que Nami había dado

"Sí que sois interesantes" – susurró Mihawk, guardándose sus pensamientos para sí mismo – "Bien chica, ¿ahora hacia dónde?"

"Girad la vela al oeste" – dijo ella mirando la brújula, ignorando ya la forma en que la llamaba. – "llegaremos en un par de horas."

Sentado sobre el pequeño puerto del pueblo, Genzo lanzó una vez más la caña de pescar. Llevaba allí toda la mañana y apenas había conseguido dos escuálidos peces. Maldiciendo, primero su suerte, y después su escasa habilidad a la hora de pescar, levanto la vista al frente, viendo para su sorpresa como un barco se acercaba hacia el puerto. Tan rápido como le fue posible, llegó al lugar donde el barco iba a tomar puerto, y observó detenidamente aquel barco sin bandera. Instintivamente, llevó una mano hacia la espada y se preparó por si acaso.

Cuando el barco tocó puerto, vio salir una cuerda, y a un hombre alto y fuerte, con un sombrero y una capa salir de él. Al ver la gigantesca espada que llevaba a la espalda, desenvainó la suya, listo para proteger su pueblo.

"No sé quién eres, pero si has venido por algo, en este pueblo no queremos forasteros"

"Cállate tío del molinillo, no hemos venido a causaros problemas" – se escuchó la voz de un hombre

"¡Oye no hables así a Genzo!" – le contesto una mujer

Al escuchar aquellas voces que provenían del interior del barco, se quedó completamente congelado en el sitio. Tanto la voz del hombre como la de la mujer le resultaban familiares, aunque en el momento no tenía claro de quien eran. Pero lo que el hombre de dentro del barco había dicho, si le permitía, al menos hacerse una idea de quién podía ser. Solo una tripulación pirata le había llamado así en toda su vida, y eso reducía a tres, los posibles dueños de aquella voz masculina, y dejaba solo una posibilidad para la mujer. Y cuando vio al hombre de pelo verde salir del barco, supo perfectamente quien era

"Zoro Roronoa… eres tú. Entonces, la mujer que se ha oído tiene que ser…"

"¡Genzo!" – gritó Nami mientras salía saltando del barco, abrazándose al hombre

"¡Has vuelto! Nami, como has crecido. ¿pero qué haces aquí?"

"Leí el periódico, y necesitaba volver."

"Esa maldita noticia, todo el pueblo está asustado desde que salió"

"Por eso he vuelto Genzo. Entonces, ¿no ha venido?"

"No, aún no ha venido. Pero, ¿solo habéis venido vosotros? ¿Y el resto?"

"Es una larga historia" – dijo Nami sonriendo – "te la cuento cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿vale? Así no tendré que volver a contárselo a Nojiko"

"De acuerdo. ¿y este quién es?" – dijo señalando hacia Mihawk, que sonreía un tanto incrédulo de que no le conocieran, pero agradado por la sensación, que tan olvidada tenia, de ser un hombre más.

"Eso también te lo cuento luego" – respondió Nami iniciando el camino hacia la vieja casa de Bellemere – "Por el pueblo pasaremos luego, ¡quiero ver a mi hermana!"

Siguiéndola con la mirada, Genzo puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Nami había crecido y ahora era toda una mujer, no la niña que salió hacía ya años del pueblo, después de que derrotaran a Arlong. Girando la cabeza, vio como el extraño hombre ya había iniciado el camino de seguir a la peli naranja, y el también comenzó el camino, colocándose al lado de Zoro

"Veo que la habéis cuidado bien"

"Por supuesto" – respondió Zoro – "pero ella también sabe cuidarse sola"

"No tengo dudas. Aunque tú y yo tendremos que tener una larga charla"

"Más de lo que te imaginas" – respondió Zoro de inmediato

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada, ya lo hablaremos en su momento."

"Bien" – dijo el anciano rascándose la barbilla – "Por cierto, ¿Por qué no ha venido el del sombrero de paja?"

"Ahora Nami os lo explica todo. Pero si lo dices por la promesa, no te preocupes, Nami no perderá la sonrisa"

Genzo se quedó parado al escuchar las palabras de Zoro Después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa, siguió el camino hacia la casa de Bellemere

Al llegar frente a la casa, Nami se quedó parada con una gran sonrisa. Suavemente llamó a la puerta

"Seas quien seas no es buen momento. Estoy muy ocupada."

"¿Ni siquiera para ver a tu hermana?" – preguntó Nami mientras abría la puerta

Nojiko se giró, mirando hacia la puerta, incrédula ante lo que veía. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se quitó el delantal y dejó al fuego lo que estaba cocinando para abrazarse a su hermana. Aun abrazada, vio como un hombre al que no conocía entraba en la casa y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, vio a Zoro entrar también en la casa, y en un ataque de instinto se acercó a abrazarle a él también. El peli verde, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, apenas fue capaz de devolverla el saludo pasando un poco la mano por la espalda. En seguida, Nami se encargó de quitarle a Nojiko de encima mientras le pedía perdón con la mirada. El simplemente sonrió y se sentó en otra de las sillas

"Entiendo que te alegres por el reencuentro" – dijo Genzo al lado de la olla, removiendo el contenido y apagando el fuego – "pero podías haber provocado algún incendio."

"Bueno, ya lo has arreglado tú, ¿no?" – preguntó Nojiko mientras miraba a su hermana, aún incrédula – "Nami, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Aun no habéis hecho todo lo que teníais que hacer, ¿no? No he leído que vuestro capitán sea ya el rey de los piratas"

"No, aún nos queda mucho para cumplir nuestros sueños, pero, con la noticia, tuve que venir"

"¿Qué noticia?" – preguntó Nojiko fingiendo no saber nada

"Sabes de sobra a que me refiero"

"No tenías que haber venido Nami" – le respondió sentándose mientras indicaba a Nami que hiciera lo mismo – "no puedes pasarte la vida preocupada por nosotros. Ya hiciste suficiente"

"Eso es una tontería Nojiko, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar? Además, esta vez vamos a dejar el tema solucionado para siempre"

Nojiko miro a su hermana, notando el énfasis que había dado al para siempre. Intentando ignorarlo, la miró detenidamente, notando los grandes cambios que había sufrido desde la última vez que la vio. El pelo largo, los pechos más grandes, ahora era más alta, más adulta, más mujer. Sonrió tristemente, dándose cuenta de que ya no era una niña, y pensando en que ella también se hacía mayor. Quería preguntarla tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Mentalmente empezó a enumerar las cosas que más le interesaban, como por que solo habían venido ellos tres, donde estaban los demás, quien era ese hombre que había venido con ellos. Ahora que pensaba en los hombres, también tenía que preguntarla por eso. Pero una voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Mirando hacia la puerta, vio al chico en la puerta, jadeando como si se hubiera pegado una gran carrera, pero también sorprendido por las personas que estaba viendo en la casa.

"¿Qué pasa Enzu?" – le pregunto Nojiko

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" – preguntó el chico – "esos dos me suenan" – dijo señalando a Zoro y Nami

"Eras muy pequeño para que te acuerdes" – le dijo Nojiko – "Pero dime, ¿Qué pasa? Para algo habrás venido corriendo hasta aquí"

"Es verdad" – dijo el chico cambiando la cara – "Ha venido. Arlong está en el pueblo"

Nami se puso en pie inmediatamente. Miró a Zoro, quien le asintió mientras se levantaba, y los dos salieron rápidamente de la casa, seguidos por Genzo y el chico, que estaba muy interesado en esas dos personas. Nojiko sin embargo, seguía aun sentada. No estaba asustada ni preocupada, como se había imaginado que iba a estar, sino tranquila y relajada. La presencia de Nami y Zoro la tranquilizaba, y le daba confianza en el futuro. Tranquilamente, se puso en pie y emprendió el camino hacia el pueblo. Al llegar a la puerta, se giró para mirar al otro hombre, que aún no se había movido de su sitio.

"¿vienes?" – le preguntó

"Sí" – dijo él poniéndose en pie – "Quiero ver que hacen Roronoa y su chica."

Nojiko puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de aquel extraño hombre. ¿Su chica? Definitivamente, Nami tenía muchas cosas que contarla. Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, volvió a reanudar el camino, colocándose al lado de aquel hombre

"Entonces, ven conmigo."


	6. Chapter 6

**En este capitulo empezamos a tener escenas de sexo. Van a ser una constante en varios de los capítulos que quedan para terminar, que dicho sea de paso, no son muchos.**

**Gracias por leer. un saludo**

* * *

><p>"¡Malditos bastardos!" – gritó mientras lanzaba un tronco contra una de las casas – "vais a pagar por lo que ocurrió, esta vez no tendré la generosidad de permitiros comprar vuestras vidas. Voy a mataros a todos"<p>

Con paso firme, Arlong y sus secuaces avanzaron hacia donde habían reunido a los habitantes del pueblo, que, atemorizados, estaban arrodillados, formando una especie de circulo, y pensando en el final que habían estado imaginando desde que leyeron en el periódico la notica de la huida de Arlong. Cuando el escualo iba a tomar a uno de ellos, una voz desde la parte de atrás llamó su atención.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarles Arlong"

"Vaya, Nami. Si estás aquí. Jajajaja Mi suerte estos días es inmejorable" – dijo ignorando a los habitantes del pueblo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Nami – "Entonces te quedaste cuando aquellos imbéciles se fueron, jajaja. Ahora estás sola, y vas a morir"

"¿Sola?" – preguntó Zoro llegando un poco por detrás de Nami y haciendo que Arlong se quedara petrificado en el sitio – "ella nunca estará sola."

"Zoro Roronoa, tú también estas aquí. ¿Es que tú también te quedaste entonces?"

"Es una lástima que en este tiempo que has estado encerrado, no hayas sabido nada del exterior."

La voz de aquel hombre, que hablaba aún más atrás de lo que estaban Zoro y Nami centró la atención de Arlong. Mirando al fondo, pudo ver a la hermana de Nami, y junto a ella la figura de un hombre que debía haber sido el que había hablado. Cuando avanzaron unos pasos más, Arlong retrocedió unos pasos, incrédulo ante la persona que veía

"Mihawk. ¿Qué haces tú aquí ojos de halcón? ¿has venido a por mí?"

"¿A por ti?" – preguntó Mihawk riendo – "menuda tontería. ¿Qué me iba a interesar de ti? Es Roronoa quien me interesa"

"¿Cómo? ¿Este hombre?"

Arlong miró ahora con más detenimiento a la pareja que tenía frente a él. Ella había crecido, tenía el pelo largo, mas curvas, y tenía una mirada distinta a la que había visto mientras le servía. Parecía muy segura de la situación. El hombre sin embargo era otra cosa. Tenía una cicatriz que le cegaba el ojo izquierdo, y sólo con verlo se daba cuenta de que no era el mismo chico que le había hecho frente en aquella ocasión. Ahora era un hombre, un hombre que le miraba desafiante y desprendía una abrumadora sensación de superioridad

"No, vosotros no habéis estado aquí. Habéis cambiado"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Deberías haber sabido que ha pasado en el mundo mientras estabas encerrado" – respondió Mihawk sentándose en una roca varios metros por encima de donde ellos se encontraban – "aunque te puedo resumir la parte que te afecta. Ella no sé cómo de fuerte será, pero él es infinitamente superior a ti"

"¡Jamás! – gritó Arlong enfurecido – "un humano jamás será más fuerte que nosotros los tritones. ¡Jamás consentiré esa blasfemia!"

Mirando desde el frente, Zoro soltó un pequeño suspiro, y después miro a Nami, mientras señalaba la roca donde Mihawk, y ahora Nojiko, habían tomado asiento

"Ve con ellos, voy a terminar esto."

"Podrás con todos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" – preguntó un poco molesto – "pues claro"

"Vale, no quería molestarte" – le respondió ella

Acariciándole la cara con una mano mientras le daba una tierna mirada, emprendió el camino hacia donde estaban sentados Mihawk y su hermana, ignorando los gritos de Arlong a su espalda

"Maldita ladrona, ¿dónde crees que vas? Jamás me des la espalda, ¡tú eres mía!"

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca" – le respondió inmediatamente Zoro, mientras Nami lo miraba ya desde la roca – "Jamás fue tuya pescado asqueroso"

"¿Es que te molesta que lo diga? ¡Esa mocosa me sirvió durante años! Es mía y haré con ella lo que quiera. Y tiene que pagar por lo que me hicisteis. ¡Primero te mataré a ti, y luego a todos los del pueblo! Después la torturaré hasta que me suplique que la mate."

"Eso no pasara jamás" – respondió tranquilamente Zoro

Mientras, desde la roca, Nojiko observaba extrañada la escena

"Nami, ¿no deberías bajar a ayudarle? Él solo no podrá contra todos. O tú. ¿Para que tienes esa espada si no ayudas a tus nakamas?"

"¿Nakama? Roronoa no es mi nakama" – respondió Mihawk secamente

"¿Cómo?" – pregunto Nojiko que no entendía nada – "¿entonces?"

"Mihawk es su maestro"

"Solo le entrené para que enfrentarme a él fuera divertido"

"Es una forma de verlo" – respondió Nami sonriendo

"Definitivamente te has vuelto loca Nami. ¿Vas a dejar que se enfrente solo a Arlong?" – pregunto Nojiko poniéndose en pie, pero rápidamente notó una mano sobre su muñeca que tiró de ella hasta volver a sentarse

"Cállate y observa, es la única forma de que lo entiendas" – la reprendió Mihawk

Mientras, en las calles del pueblo, los secuaces de Arlong dejaban a los habitantes del pueblo para ir corriendo hacia Zoro, quien había bajado la mirada.

"He dicho que no haréis nada a nadie"

"¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir?" – pregunto uno de los tritones mientras corría hacia el

"¡Yo!" – gritó Zoro levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia los tritones.

De pronto, todos los tritones se quedaron quietos, como congelados, y después cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

"¿Haki?" – se preguntó Mihawk en voz alta – "¿es capaz de utilizar el haki?" – de pronto se giró hacia Nami – "chica, ¿desde cuándo puede hacer eso?"

"No lo sé" – respondió Nami aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver – "nunca le había visto hacer eso. ¿Qué es eso del haki?"

Mihawk se giró, volviendo a observa a Zoro e ignorando la pregunta de la peli naranja. Las cosas eran más diferentes de lo que se había imaginado cuando empezaron este viaje. Levantándose de la roca, emprendió la bajada hacia el pueblo, dejando atónitas a las dos chicas.

Mientras tanto, Arlong miraba a sus secuaces en el suelo, como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso? Es Haki, sólo algunos elegidos pueden hacerlo. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"Sigo esperando a que me mates" – fue toda la respuesta que encontró por parte del espadachín.

Furioso, se lanzó contra el para intentar golpearle, pero Zoro esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad todos y cada uno de los golpes que le lanzaba. Intentó ensartarle con su nariz, pero cuando se acercó a él, una espada había parado su movimiento

"Recuerdo que la última vez, cuando intente cortártela, te reíste de mí. Me pregunto si ahora podría hacerlo"

"Eres demasiado prepotente. Nada puede cortar mi nariz, es tan resistente como el mejor acero."

"Por desgracia para ti, se me da muy bien cortar el acero"

Con un rápido movimiento, la nariz del tritón se separó de su cuerpo, cayendo inerte al suelo, mientras Arlong se llevaba las manos allí, dolorido por el corte que le habían pegado. Mirando su nariz en el suelo, levantó la vista hacia Zoro, que mantenía una espada negra en su mano derecha.

"No es posible, tú no puedes existir. Nada puede cortar mi nariz."

"Lamento decirte que hay más hombres capaces de hacerlo."

"Es imposible"

"No me malinterpretes" – dijo Zoro acercándose a él y lanzándole un nuevo corte, esta vez sobre uno de los brazos. – "me gustaría hacerte pedazos y que no quedara el menor rastro de ti, que sufrieras un terrible dolor por cada día que la hiciste sufrir. Pero no quiero que sus ojos vean la carnicería que me gustaría hacer"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto esa sucia rata? Aquella vez estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por ella."

"Porque gracias a ella cumpliré mi sueño" – respondió Zoro haciéndole un nuevo corte, esta vez en el estómago – "porque ella es mi mujer" – añadió lanzando una nueva estocada – "Ahora levántate, no te quiero matar estando en el suelo"

"Sigues siendo demasiado pretencioso" – respondió el riendo mientras su nariz se regeneraba – "no podrás matarme. Ahora es mi turno de empezar a jugar contigo"

"No" – respondió Zoro cerrando el ojo – "la hora de jugar ha terminado."

En un movimiento que nadie salvo Mihawk fue capaz de ver, Zoro cortó la cabeza del tritón, que cayó al suelo ya sin vida.

Desde lo alto de la roca, Nojiko observaba incrédula la facilidad con la que ese hombre había acabado con el tritón, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba la cara de Nami, que comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras silenciosamente agradecía a Zoro por terminar con aquello.

Los habitantes del pueblo entraron en júbilo al ver a su pesadilla caer sin vida en el suelo, pero pronto el silencio volvió a reinar en el pueblo, al ver a aquel extraño hombre acabar con la vida del último de los tritones con su daga.

"Ya he terminado yo el trabajo, Roronoa"

"No hacía falta Mihawk"- respondió el, aun dándole la espalda – "no tenías que molestarte"

"No ha sido molestia" – indicó Mihawk guardando la daga – "así terminabas antes y podíamos empezar nosotros"

"Lo imaginaba"

Rápidamente Mihawk sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Zoro, que aun de espaldas movió su espada para detener el golpe de su rival

"Sabias donde iría mi golpe, ¿verdad?"

"No has puesto mucho empeño en ocultarlo"

"¿Desde cuando eres capaz de utilizar el haki, Roronoa?"

"Poco antes de que terminaran esos dos años, noté que era capaz de controlarlo, aunque aún no lo haga del todo bien"

"Esa parte no me la habías contado" – respondió Mihawk alejándose un par de pasos para poder iniciar el combate

"supuse que te gustaría descubrirlo por ti mismo" – le indicó Zoro desenvainando las otras dos espadas – "Tú tampoco me dijiste que lo tuvieras"

"Ha sido toda una sorpresa. Te veía con capacidad, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a controlarlo"

"La primera vez fue en Arabasta, enfrentándome al señor uno." – dijo recordando aquella ocasión en la que sabía dónde iban a caer las rocas – "y desde entonces apenas he sabido usarlo. Pero estos dos años contigo han hecho que lo despierte" – dijo Zoro lanzándose contra Mihawk

Desde la roca, Nami veía impotente como la lucha había comenzado. Las lágrimas de alegría que caían antes se habían transformado en lágrimas de dolor e impotencia por no poder hacer nada. A su lado, Nojiko observaba sin entender lo que ocurría

"¿Nami que pasa? ¿Por qué no los detienes?"

"No puedo" – respondió, entendiendo en ese momento la ayudar de Mihawk – "este era el precio a pagar. Él siempre lo supo…"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"El precio por ayudarnos era volver a luchar. Zoro lo sabía, y aun así…"

"¿Pero no era su maestro? No lo entiendo. En cualquier caso ha derrotado fácilmente a Arlong, no va a perder, ¿no?"

"No lo entiendes" – la replico Nami mientras le negaba con la cabeza – "Mihawk no es Arlong. Mihawk es el mejor del mundo. Derrotarle es el sueño de Zoro"

Mientras tanto la lucha continuaba en las calles del pueblo. Para sorpresa de Mihawk, Zoro estaba más cerca de él de lo que había imaginado, y derrotarle iba a ser un reto interesante de afrontar. Zoro sin embargo enfrentaba el duelo con más cuidado de lo que solía hacer en sus batallas. Por primera vez desde aquel día en el baratie, se iba a enfrentar en serio a Mihawk.

"Voy a disfrutar de esta lucha Roronoa, como no lo hacía desde que me enfrentaba al pelirrojo"

"Bien, me alegro de que saques algo útil de este viaje" – le dijo con sorna

"No me voy a contener Roronoa. Enséñame que sabes hacer con tu haki, porque yo también lo voy a usar."

Los dos se enzarzaron en una tremenda lucha que había dejado a todos los habitantes del pueblo mirando fijamente la pelea. Nojiko y Nami continuaban observando desde la roca, aunque esta última se obligaba a no apartar la vista de la lucha.  
>Finalmente, y tras un largo rato, en un último ataque, Zoro termino en el suelo, con la espada de Mihawk cerca de su cuello.<p>

"Aun no eres lo suficientemente bueno Roronoa." – le dijo Mihawk, al que rápidamente le cambio la expresión al ver una sonrisa en la cara del otro hombre – "¿De que te ríes? Podría matarte ahora mismo. El Roronoa que quiero es aquel que se enfada en sus derrotas" – le gritó

En ese momento Nami llegó al lugar donde estaban los dos hombres. Había bajado corriendo desde la roca, gritando a Mihawk que no lo hiciera, con las lagrimas cayendo a mares por sus ojos al ver que si ojos de halcón lo deseaba, el hombre al que amaba podía morir allí. Al llegar junto a ellos cayo de rodillas al lado de zoro, levantando la cabeza y observando bien la situación. A pesar de seguir asustada, una pequeña sonrisa apareció también en su cara. Mihawk, al verla también sonreír, se extrañó aún más y volvió a mirar a Zoro exigiendo una explicación. Fue en ese momento cuando vio que la espada blanca de Zoro también estaba a apenas centímetros de tocarle. Si Zoro estiraba su brazo derecho, le atravesaría el corazón.

"Te dije en el barco que no iba a perder Mihawk" – le dijo Zoro

Al escucharle, Mihawk estallo en carcajadas, retirando su espada y tendiendo la mano a Zoro, ayudándole a levantarse.

"Roronoa, dentro de poco, enfrentarme a ti será todo un desafío. He estado muchos años esperando este momento."

"Pues no te defraudaré" – le respondió Zoro llevándose la mano a la herida que tenía en el hombro izquierdo.

"Mejor."

"Ven Zoro" – dijo Nami acercándose a él y tapándole la herida con su propia mano – "iremos a que te limpie esa herida en casa"

Poco a poco empezaron a alejarse de la calle, subiendo la colina en dirección a la casa de Bellemere. Mientras, Mihawk se llevó la mano a su costado izquierdo, apartando un poco la capa y comprobando que efectivamente, como se temía, Zoro le había conseguido herir.

"En algún momento me tenéis que explicar que ha pasado aquí."

Girando la cabeza, vio a la chica de pelo azul acercarse a él.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Roronoa?, para algo tu hermana es su chica. O a ella, también sabrá explicártelo."

"Nami me cuenta las cosas que quiere" – le dijo viéndole la herida – "y Zoro ya sé que no me lo va a explicar. Por eso voy a probar a ver si lo consigo contigo."

"No creo que tengas suerte."

"Puedo ser muy persuasiva. Ven, te curaré esa herida"

"Puedo hacerlo yo solo" – le respondió Mihawk.

"Pero lo haré yo. Y mientras lo hago, me lo cuentas."

Con un suspiro, Mihawk se rindió y siguió a aquella extraña mujer hacia la casa del médico.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa de Bellemere, Nami quitó la camiseta de Zoro y comenzó a limpiarle la herida que tenía en el hombro.

"No has dicho nada en todo el camino" – inició Zoro la conversación

"No sabía que decirte. Estaba" – paró por un segundo – "estoy asustada."

"¿Asustada?"

"Pensé que ibas a morir Zoro" – le dijo apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran – "cuando te he visto caer al suelo y el poner la espada sobre tu cuello he pensado que ibas a morir."

"Bueno, ya has visto que no era así" – le dijo pasándole la mano por la espalda

"Pero desde donde estaba no lo veía. Zoro si mueres, yo… yo… no querré vivir"

"Tsss, no digas eso Nami" – le dijo abrazándola – "eso no va a pasar, no te voy a dejar. Como me dijiste ayer, no te puedo dejar viuda"

"Tonto, para eso tenemos que estar casados" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa que le agradecía el cariño que la estaba dando

"Bueno, todo a su tiempo bruja"

Más tranquila, Nami terminó de limpiarle la herida del hombro, y se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho, calmándose poco a poco.

"Zoro, esa camiseta habrá que tirarla a la basura"

"Pero… "

"¿Pero qué?" – dijo ella separándose y mirándole a la cara – "está rota y llena de sangre."

"Vale vale. Tírala, tengo más.

"Hablando de mas, mañana iremos a terminar las compras de ayer"

"Dijiste que solo te faltaba una camiseta" – le respondió Zoro

"Pero eso era allí, aquí tengo que ver la ropa que hay. Te compraré también algo a ti" – le dijo al ver que Zoro ponía cara de resignación

"Bien, eso lo cambia todo" – respondió este con ironía – "Creo que me voy a ir a darme una ducha."

"Vale. Ven, iremos a la habitación."

Dejándose guiar por ella, subieron a la planta de arriba, donde Nami le llevó a una de las habitaciones.

"Esta era mi habitación cuando estaba con Bellemere. Después…"

"Lo sé" – le dijo el poniendo la mano sobre su brazo – "pero ya ha pasado. Arlong no volverá a causarte más problemas."

"Tienes razón" – dijo ella con una sonrisa – "deja las bolsas de la ropa sobre la cama. Vamos a dormir aquí."

"¿Y querrás que te cuente un cuento como si fueras pequeña?" – le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa mientras la giraba para mirarla a los ojos

"Solo si soy una princesa y un apuesto caballero de pelo verde viene a salvarme del malvado tritón."

"Bueno, creo que conozco algo" – le dijo hundiendo la cabeza sobre su cuello y dándole pequeños besos

"Pero eso será a la noche" – le dijo ella separándole después de sacar las suficientes fuerzas de voluntad – "ahora has dicho que te ibas a duchar" – tirando de él le llevó hasta la ducha – "¡así que venga!"

Zoro suspiro en resignación, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, metiéndose en la ducha y dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza. Aprovechó para pensar en qué había cambiado en estos días. Recordó las palabras de Mihawk diciéndole que tendría que ser aun más fuerte para poder protegerla. Mentalmente se prometió que jamás dejaría que la pasara nada. No volverían a separarles. Se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de cualquier peligro. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no notó como la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse, y no fue hasta que notó que lo abrazaban por la espalda que se dio cuenta de que Nami había entrado. La sensación de notar sus pechos apoyarse contra su espalda hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna, y rápidamente se giró para besarla los labios con una pasión que hasta ese momento había sido capaz de controlar. Después, la separó un poco de él, observando detenidamente cada centímetro de la piel de aquella mujer que le volvía loco. Miró detenidamente sus pechos, redondos y altos, y fue bajando poco a poco la vista por el resto de su cuerpo.

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué no miraste en Arabasta. Pensé que yo no te interesaba. Aquella noche lloré al hablarlo con Vivi"

"No quería ver algo que deseaba pero pensaba que no podría tener" – le respondió volviendo a pegarse a ella

"Pues es todo tuyo"

"Y solo mío"

"Por supuesto" – dijo ella besándole – "nadie más me va a tocar, y nadie más que no seas tú volverá a verme desnuda, te lo juro"

"Bien"

Liberando toda la pasión, comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras dejaba que sus manos empezaran a acariciarla los pechos. Ella le correspondía pegándose cada vez más a él, rozando su piel contra la suya. Las manos de Zoro bajaron más, dejando una de ellas sobre su pecho derecho, mientras la otra comenzaba a descender. Levantándola, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Poniendo una mano en su culo, la sujetaba mientras comenzaba a besarla los pechos

"Zoro" – le dijo entre gemidos – "he tenido sueños de estos contigo"

"Seguro que no eran tan interesantes como la realidad" – respondió el cómo pudo

"No, no lo eran. Pero tengo que pedirte algo. Si tu quieres"

"Dime" – le dijo levantando la vista

"Había pensado, que si querías, podía quitar los pelos de ahí abajo" – le dijo tímidamente – "pero me tendrías que ayudar"

"Hmmm, me gusta tu idea" – le dijo él, excitándose al imaginarse la zona completamente depilada

"Solo te voy a poner una condición"

"Ya me parecía demasiado fácil"

"Yo no tendré pelos abajo, si tu no los tienes aquí arriba" – le dijo acariciándole la cara

"Bueno, creo que eso lo puedo cumplir" – dijo sonriendo para regresar nuevamente a sus pechos.

"¡Nami!"

El grito desde la parte de debajo de la casa hizo que los dos se miraran confundidos. Cuando volvió a gritar su nombre, Nami tuvo ganas de bajar directamente, desnuda como estaba, a matar a su hermana

"Supongo que no se va a ir" – dijo Zoro decepcionado, ayudando a Nami a volver a ponerse en pie.

"Me temo que no" – dijo ella saliendo de la ducha y envolviéndose en una toalla. – "tendré que bajar a ver que quiere"


	7. Chapter 7

**Al igual que en el anterior, en este tambien hay escenas de sexo. alguna narrada, otra sobreentendida.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**un saludo. **

* * *

><p>Envuelta en la toalla, Nami bajó por las escaleras en busca de su hermana. Desde media escalera, inclinó un poco la cabeza en busca de una confirmación de que no había venido acompañada. Una vez se aseguró de ello, termino de bajar las escaleras, mirando a su hermana con mala cara<p>

"¿Qué pasa?"

"uy, que tono de voz. ¿estás enfadada?"

"Un poco, no has venido en el mejor momento"

"Siento haberte interrumpido la ducha."

"Ya" – dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos

"Pero sigue sonando" – indicó Nojiko, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo – "podías haberla cerrado"

"Es que esta Zoro" – respondió Nami apartando la vista de ella

"Vaya, sí que he venido en mal momento entonces" – dijo riendo – "estoy segura de que esta noche podréis terminar lo que os he cortado"

"Eso espero. A ver, a que has venido, espero que al menos sea por un buen motivo"

"Pues sí, lo es. En el pueblo han decidido hacer una fiesta para celebrar que nos hemos librado para siempre de Arlong. Y por supuesto, queremos que los dos héroes de Cocoyashi estén presentes"

"¿Héroes?"

"Claro, Zoro y tú"

"Será mejor que no uséis esa palabra" – dijo Nami, recordando lo poco que le gustó a Zoro escucharla en la isla gyojin

"Como sea, el caso es que tenéis que estar allí. Vamos a empezar enseguida, así que no tardéis."

"Está bien, estaremos allí."

"Perfecto. En ese caso me voy. Tengo que terminar de convencer a vuestro amigo para que se una a la fiesta"

"¿A Mihawk?"

"Si" – le respondió sonriendo mientras enfilaba la puerta

"Dudo que seas capaz"

"Bueno, ya he conseguido que me explique por qué han peleado él y Zoro"

"¿Cómo has conseguido eso?"

"Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva"

"Ya, a saber que le habrás hecho"

"Nada, todavía. Por cierto, dile a Zoro, que le quedará cicatriz."

"¿Cicatriz? ¿A Zoro? Pero si yo no he visto…"

"No boba, a él no. A Mihawk"

"¿Zoro ha herido a Mihawk? Bien, se lo diré" – dijo Nami muy sonriente, alegre al descubrir lo que Zoro había hecho.

Cerrando la puerta, se dejó caer en el sillón, pensando aun en lo que su hermana le acaba de decir. Con una alegría que le invadía todo el cuerpo, cogió el den den mushi, recordando que aún no había hablado con Robin. Tuvo que esperar un rato, hasta que una soñolienta voz respondió al otro lado

"Hola Nami"

"¿Te he despertado Robin? Allí ya debe ser bastante tarde"

"Un poco, hace un buen rato ya que cenamos, y no, aun no me había dormido, aunque no me faltaba mucho, ¿habéis llegado ya a cocoyashi?"

"Sí, no he podido llamarte cuando hemos llegado, a los pocos minutos de llegar nosotros apareció Arlong"

"¿Y qué ha pasado?" – se notó que al otro lado, la voz de Robin se había aclarado, interesada por el resultado

"Zoro le ha matado Robin, ya somos libres" – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Me alegro mucho Nami. Ahora ya podrás dormir tranquila."

"Sí, creo que las pesadillas ya desaparecerán para siempre"

"¿Entonces, cuando vais a volver?"

"No lo sé, me gustaría quedarme un par de días aquí antes de irme. Te avisaré cuando lo hayamos decidido. ¿Y vosotros? La liasteis bien en la capital"

"Si" – dijo Robin riendo – "hicimos un buen alboroto. Bueno, salimos bien de allí, aunque después hemos tenido un pequeño problema"

"¿Que ha pasado?"

"Ayer Sanji olvidó poner el candado a la nevera, y anoche Luffy terminó con todas las provisiones, los chicos han tenido que ir hoy a la isla donde estábamos cuando os fuisteis para conseguir comida"

"¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Me he quedado con Luffy en la isla del volcán"

"¿Os habéis quedado los dos solos?"

"Alguien tenía que controlar al capitán"

"Ya" – dijo Nami – "controlarlo. Ya hablaremos Robin"

"Si, tienes muchas cosas que contarme" – terminó la conversación, dando la vuelta a la situación, como solía hacer casi siempre

Dejando el den den mushi a un lado, Robin volvió a tumbarse en la cama, dentro de la tienda de campaña que habían montado en la isla. Al instante Luffy se revolvió, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo.

"Todo ha ido bien, ¿verdad?"

"Si Luffy, Zoro ha matado a Arlong"

"Sabía que Zoro no fallaría" – dijo Luffy medio dormido

"Creo que sabes más de lo que me cuentas" – replicó Robin sonriendo mientras cogía postura – "¿Hace falta que ponga el candado en la tienda para que no salgas a buscar comida?"

"No" – respondió Luffy casi dormido – "me has dejado muy cansado Robin. Creo que esta noche no me voy a mover."

"Vaya, así que hemos encontrado la manera de que no vayas a comer por la noche" – dijo sonriendo – "aunque creo que a Sanji no le va a compensar"

"Que se aguante, es lo que hay"

Con una pequeña risa, Robin termino de abrazar a Luffy, que se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Al mismo tiempo, en Cocoyashi, en el salón de la casa de Bellemere, Nami dejaba sobre la mesa su den den mushi, cuando notó un pequeño beso en la parte de atrás del cuello. Girando la cabeza, vio a Zoro separarse de ella para rodear el sofá y sentarse a su lado. Admirando su cuerpo, cubierto solo por los boxers, se quedó embobada mirándole hasta que el la habló

"¿Estás aquí?"

"No, estaba un poco ida."

"Ya, ya lo he visto"

"Es tu culpa"

"Como siempre. Bueno" – dijo un poco seco – "¿qué era eso de las pesadillas?"

"¿Lo has oído?" – pregunto un poco asustada

"Si"

"Vaya" – se lamentó – "No es habitual, pero algunas veces tenía pesadillas con Arlong. No era siempre el mismo sueño. Unas veces veía morir a Bellemere, otras veces soñaba que me torturaba… pero no pasaba demasiado"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

"Lo hablaba con Robin. Cuando las tenía, ella me despertaba y lo hablábamos un poco, así me quedaba tranquila. Me habría gustado hablarlo contigo, pero pensé que me mandarías a la mierda por molestarte con esas cosas"

"Nunca haría eso"

"Ahora lo sé" – le dijo sonriendo – "pero entonces... También tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía. Era una niña tonta que tenía miedo de ser rechazada. Aunque tú tampoco puedes decirme nada, como me dijiste en el barco, no te atreviste a besarme"

"Touche" – respondió el levantando las manos

"También habrás oído entonces que estaban solos ella y Luffy"

"Para mí no es un problema. Será peor para el idiota del cocinero"

"Bueno, tendremos que buscar otra mujer para la tripulación"

"Si, por qué le voy a dejar bien clarito que no quiero más babeos contigo"

"Jajaja, entonces, ¿haremos lo que te dije? ¿Se lo diremos a todos?"

"Claro. Necesitamos que Franky nos haga una habitación."

"Cierto"

"Y, el que sigas solo con la toalla, ¿significa que seguimos con lo de antes?"

"No" – suspiró – "Nojiko ha venido a decirnos que tenemos que bajar a la fiesta que están montando."

"Vaya"

"Pero tranquilo, que a la noche si lo terminaremos"

"Bien" – dijo besándola

"Venga, vamos a vestirnos" – dijo tirando de él hacia la habitación – "por cierto, me ha dicho algo más"

"¿El qué?"

"Que a Mihawk le quedara cicatriz"

Zoro simplemente sonrió mientras seguía a Nami hacia la habitación. Cuando llegaron allí, ella se quitó la toalla que llevaba para cubrirla y Zoro volvió a quedarse absorto mirando el cuerpo tan perfecto de su mujer. Cuando ella lo notó, simplemente puso una pequeña sonrisa y siguió en la búsqueda de la ropa. Al sacar la ropa interior, la sonrisa se borró de su cara, y mientras se ponía las bragas, le susurro un pequeño perdón a Zoro

"¿Y eso a que ha venido?" – preguntó él sin entender nada

"A que sólo tengo esto" – dijo poniéndose el sujetador – "no tengo nada con encajes ni más bonito que esto"

"Bueno, no pasa nada"

"Si, si pasa. Como no pensé que tú sintieras nada por mí, nunca tuve necesidad de comprarme ropa interior más bonita ni más provocativa. ¡Ni siquiera tengo tangas! Si no era contigo, no sería con nadie. Aunque…"

"No me gusta esa sonrisa que se te está poniendo en la cara"

"Solo iba a decir que aquí en el pueblo hay una lencería, tal vez encontremos cosas interesantes."

"Vaya, una tienda que me va a gustar visitar"

"Jajaja, entonces la dejaremos para la última, que no se te pasen las ganas" – le dijo sacándole la lengua – "¡y vete vistiendo, que llegaremos tarde!" – añadió terminando de colocarse la falda

Una vez terminaron los dos de vestirse, bajaron la colina hasta llegar a la calle principal del pueblo. Allí, el resto de habitantes habían montado varias mesas, que estaban ya repletas de comida y bebida. Cuando llegó la pareja, toda la gente del pueblo se puso en pie, vitoreando a sus salvadores. Un tanto avergonzados, ambos se sentaron en los sitios que les tenían reservados. Nojiko había sentado a su lado a Mihawk, a quien finalmente había convencido de acudir, y había dejado al lado del shichibukai, dos asientos para Nami y Zoro. Tal como la chica había pensado, Zoro se colocó al lado de ojos de halcón, dejando a Nami el otro asiento, que estaba junto al de Genzo.  
>La fiesta fue todo un éxito, e incluso Zoro y Mihawk llegaron a brindar por el duelo que habían tenido, y el que en el futuro les tendría que volver a enfrentar. Cuando varias horas después, con el cielo ya oscuro, Genzo propuso un último brindis por el héroe del pueblo, Zoro simplemente negó con la cabeza.<p>

"No soy ningún héroe" – le respondió tranquilamente

"Nos has salvado."

"Ha sido por ella" – dijo levantando la jarra frente a Nami – "lo he hecho por ella. Eso no me convierte en ningún héroe"

"Bueno, en el mío si" – le respondió ella sonriendo.

"Vaya, creo que aquí hay algo que me tenéis que contar" – dijo Genzo, viendo como los dos se miraban

"No es difícil de imaginar, ¿no?" – le pregunto Nami sacándole la lengua

"Pero si es verdad que hay algo que tengo que contar. Nami, llévanos a la tumba de Bellemere"

"¿Para que?"

"Por favor"

Intrigada por la petición de Zoro, se levantaron de la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, gracias a la tremenda fiesta que aun duraba. Solo Mihawk miró de reojo al trio abandonando la mesa, aunque pronto tuvo que centrar su atención en la mujer que tenía al lado.

"Déjales" – le dijo Nojiko tirando de su brazo – "tendrán algo importante que hacer"

"No me interesa lo que tengan que hacer"

"Mejor" – añadió ella sensualmente – "espero que tú interés se centre en otra cosa."

Cuando llegaron frente a la cruz de Bellemere, Nami la miró fijamente unos instantes, dirigiendo después la mirada a Zoro, que, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, también la miraba con un aire ausente

"Zoro" – susurro Nami, esperando que este dijera el motivo de haber ido allí

"Fue aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¿El qué?" – pregunto Nami sin entender nada, mientras Genzo esperaba, imaginándose lo que aquel hombre quería decir

"Luffy me dijo que fue en lo alto de un acantilado, con una cruz y una gran vista al mar"

"¿Luffy?" – pregunto Nami aún más confundida

"Aquí fue donde hace unos años, le pediste a Luffy que te hiciera una promesa"

"Así es" – respondió Genzo dando un paso al frente para colocarse junto a Nami, a quien dio una rápida mirada, para después continuar – "le hice prometer que no dejaría que Nami volviera a perder su sonrisa"

"Cuando Luffy volvió al pueblo, me llevó aparte, me lo contó, y me hizo prometer que le ayudaría a cumplir esa promesa"

"Zoro" – dijo Nami mirándole fijamente, sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando

"Aunque a veces pienso que no lo hicimos muy bien" – respondió este girándose por primera vez para mirar a Nami – "perdónanos por las veces que has sufrido desde entonces. Por no ser capaces de evitar que nos separaran estos dos años, e incluso por asustarte tanto hoy cuando me he enfrentado a Mihawk"

"No" – le dijo ella negándole con la cabeza – "no tengo nada que perdonaros. Ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y si esos dos años han servido para que sacaras el suficiente valor como para besarme como hiciste ayer, han sido lo mejor que ha podido pasar" – respondió ella con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo? ¿Me vais a explicar que es todo esto de los dos años y que habéis estado separados?"

"En otro momento" – le dijo Zoro – "ahora, sobre esa promesa, hay algo que tengo que decir. Ayer, antes de que nos separamos, Luffy me pasó por completo esa promesa."

"Entonces…" - dijo Genzo, esperando el paso definitivo del espadachín

"Le prometo, que jamás dejaré que Nami pierda su sonrisa."

En ese instante Nami no aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre Zoro, abrazándole y echándose sobre su pecho, mientras él ponía una de sus manos en su espalda.

"¿Has oído Bellemere?" – preguntó Genzo en voz alta – "Parece que tu hija ya ha encontrado a quien la va a hacer feliz. Supongo que está bien, aunque sea un pirata. En ese caso" – dijo dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de nuevo hacia el pueblo – "que sepas que jamás te perdonare si no cumples tu promesa"

"Tranquilo Genzo" – susurró Nami viendo como el hombre ya desaparecía entre el bosque – "Zoro siempre cumple sus promesas."

"Y hablando de promesas" – dijo el sacando la otra mano del bolsillo y separándose un momento de Nami, se dirigió hacia la cruz – "esto, va a quedarse aquí."

Coloco la pulsera, introduciéndola por el palo superior, hasta quedar encajada en la cruceta

"¿Y esa pulsera?" – pregunto Nami

"Tenía que usarla para algo importante, y creo que este sitio es lo suficientemente importante como para que se quede aquí"

"No lo entiendo."

"¿Vamos a casa?" – le pregunto acercándose a ella – "te lo explico por el camino."

Dando una última mirada a la tumba y a la pulsera que Zoro acababa de dejar, Nami tomo la mano de él, y le dirigió hacia la casa de Bellemere, mientras por el camino la iba explicando toda la historia de la pulsera. Cuando le contó que la pulsera tenía que usarla para algo realmente importante, Nami comprendió la magnitud de la acción de Zoro, y, ya frente a la casa, se giró para besarle apasionadamente.  
>Se volvió a girar para abrir la puerta, mientras las manos de Zoro la rodeaban por detrás y comenzaba a jugar con su oreja, dándole una mezcla de besos, chupetones y pequeños mordiscos. Cuando consiguió abrirla, volvió a girarse para besar nuevamente a aquel hombre al que tanto amaba. Consiguió sacar suficiente cordura como para no dejarse caer sobre el sofá, y tirando de su mano le dirigió hacia la escalera. Sin embargo no solo no la siguió, sino que tiro de ella para pegarla contra él, y sin darla a tiempo a nada la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la escalera.<p>

"Así se lleva a las novias cuando se casan" – le susurró ella en la oreja, mientras empezaba a hacerlo lo mismo que había hecho él antes

"Bueno, tengo que practicar por si algún día lo hacemos" – fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la dejo caer suavemente en la cama, y se colocó directamente sobre ella, volviéndola a besar apasionadamente. Nami estiro los brazos, haciendo que su gabardina verde cayera, y paso a acariciar su musculoso pecho.  
>El por su parte seguía besando los labios de ella, mientras sus manos comenzaban a vagar por dentro de la camiseta, que enseguida empezó a estorbarle. Sentándose, se las arregló para quitársela y quedarse frente a su sujetador. Inicio una lenta ronda de besos en el cuello de ella, mientras le iba acariciando la espalda, acercándose poco a poco al cierre. A medida que sus manos iban subiendo, los besos comenzaban a bajar más, acercándose a sus pechos, y provocando gemidos cada vez más continuos por parte de la navegante.<p>

"Espera, deja que te ayude" – fue lo que le dijo cuándo notó que no era capaz de abrir el cierre del sujetador

"Voy a necesitar mucha practica" – susurro mientras empezaba a besar sus pechos ahora ya libres – "tengo que hacer eso en un segundo"

"No lo dudes" – respondió entre gemidos – "esto vamos a hacerlo mucho."

Recobrando un poco de fuerzas, puso una pequeña sonrisa y se liberó de las manos de Zoro, bajando hasta sus pantalones y comenzando a soltarlos, hasta que consiguió que cayeran por completo. Comenzó a pasar la mano por encima de sus boxers, mientras notaba como la mano de Zoro se deslizaba poco a poco por dentro de la falda y comenzaba a acariciarla y agarrarla el culo lentamente. Llevo su mano sobre la de él, y le obligo a que la sacara de allí, se puso sobre la cama, de pie, frente a él, y lentamente empezó a soltarse y dejar caer la falda sobre sus largas piernas. Cuando cayó a sus pies, la empujo suavemente para que cayera junto al resto de la ropa, mientras, inconscientemente, con los ojos cerrados, movía la cintura despacio en pequeños círculos. Al notar las manos de Zoro sobre su cintura, los abrió y vio como iba bajándola las bragas lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo, muy lentamente, hasta que se unieron al resto de ropa en el suelo. Desnuda frente a él, las manos de Zoro recorrían suavemente sus piernas, acariciándolas, hasta que la tendió la mano para que volviera a bajar a su lado. Bajo hasta la cama, tumbándose nuevamente y volviéndose a besar, mientras cada una de las manos del espadachín acariciaba sus pechos y su culo. Haciéndole notar la diferencia en la cantidad de ropa que llevaban puesta, bajo nuevamente, retirando los calzoncillos del espadachín. Llevo su mano hasta el miembro de Zoro, acariciándole muy despacio, casi con miedo de hacer algo que le molestara o no le gustara. Escuchando los gemidos que el soltaba, se fue soltando y ganando confianza, pasando a darle pequeños besos y jugando con la lengua, sintiéndose cada vez más segura a medida que los gemidos de él aumentaban. Cuando ya jugaba completamente, noto como Zoro la subía hacia arriba, girándola y dejándola bajo su cuerpo en la cama. Imitando lo que ella había hecho antes, comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras ella arqueaba las piernas, atrapando la cabeza del espadachín entre ellas y dejando escapar gemidos cada vez más continuos a medida que Zoro profundizaba sus juegos. Minutos después, repitiendo el gesto de él, bajo la mano hacia su cabeza, indicándole que subiera para besarle en los labios.

"Zoro, yo… quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que estés dentro de mi"

"Yo también" – la respondió besándola en el cuello y rozando la entrada en ella

"Zoro" – le dijo suavemente en el oído – "es a ti a quien me entrego, es a ti a quien le doy mi primera vez y todas las que vayan a ocurrir en mi vida."

Zoro levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos y besando suavemente sus labios. No la dijo nada sobre aquella confesión, ni la pregunto cómo era posible que una mujer tan bella como ella fuera aun virgen. Ni siquiera dejó notar sorpresa en su cara. Lentamente fue avanzando en ella mientras la besaba, con cuidado de no hacerla daño, dejando que fuera Nami quien llevara el ritmo. Fue ella misma la que comenzó a moverse y a rodear la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas, haciendo que entrara completamente en ella.  
>Ninguno de los dos supo medir el tiempo de esa primera vez que se unían en un solo ser. Solo después de que Nami llegará a alcanzar el orgasmo, Zoro se permitió a si mismo alcanzarlo, terminando dentro de ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento, poniendo a la vez una sonrisa bobalicona en sus caras. Cuando ambos consiguieron respirar normalmente, Zoro comenzó a salir de ella. Sin embargo pronto notó como la chica no aflojaba las piernas<p>

"Quiero sentirte un poco más" – le dijo en un pequeño susurro

"Dame un poco de descanso y volverás a sentirlo" – le dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando le libero, se tumbó a su lado, mirando hacia el techo. Sin necesidad de decirla nada, ella se giró, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombre y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de él.  
>Nami sonreía como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. En ese momento se sentía querida y amada, segura entre los brazos de aquel hombre. Cuando sintió su mano posarse sobre su cabello y noto como empezaba a acariciarla, sintió que aquella se sensación se multiplicaba aún más. Pero cuando unos minutos después notó a Zoro moverse y escucho como le susurraba un te amo, ya no supo describirse a si misma lo que estaba sintiendo, no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Llorando mientras sonreía, se colocó sobre la cintura de él, agachando en seguida la cabeza para besar apasionadamente sus labios. Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo, el espadachín le devolvió aquel beso.<p>

Continuaron aquello durante varias horas, haciendo el amor varias veces, dejando toda clase de gemidos, sudores y placeres sobre aquellas sabanas.  
>Notando a Nami ya dormida entre sus brazos, por primera vez en su vida, Zoro dio gracias a un dios en el que no creía, por haberle dado a aquella mujer.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, incidiendo directamente en su cara, Zoro maldijo el momento en que habían decidido dejarla completamente abierta, aunque al menos servía para que entrara una agradable brisa.  
>Al girar un poco la vista, se encontró con su mujer, echada sobre él, de medio lado, abrazándolo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro. En ese momento le pareció un ángel que hubiera bajado del mismo cielo, allí tumbada a su lado, desnuda, rozando su piel contra la suya. Bajando un poco más la vista, no pudo dejar de centrarse en el pecho que se veía, apoyado contra él, con el pezón completamente erizado y de punta. Sonriendo, pensó que en el fondo, no era tan malo haber dejado abierta la ventana.<p>

Nami empezó a moverse, encogiéndose y pegándose un poco más contra él, a medida que la brisa inundaba la habitación. Muy despacio, comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirando hacia Zoro.

"Veo que alguien está disfrutando del frio"

"No hace frio" – dijo levantando la vista para mirarla a la cara

"Pues yo tengo frio, pensé que con lo que estabas viendo lo tendrías ya claro"

Apenas terminó de hablar, se pegó aún más a él, recogiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y sintiéndose mejor.

"En cualquier caso, creo que habrá que levantarse. Parece tarde" – dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él.

"No parece que quieras."

"Es que no quiero"

Permanecieron aun un rato más en la cama, disfrutando del contacto de la piel del uno contra el otro. Finalmente, cuando consiguieron levantarse, Zoro se quedó sentado en el borde, bostezando y estirándose, hasta que notó que algo golpeándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Girándose, vio sobre la cama unos calzoncillos, que sin duda eran lo que se había estrellado contra él. Levantó la vista hacia Nami, quien recogía de uno de los cajones algo de ropa interior limpia para ella.

"Tú no la ibas a sacar de la bolsa, asique ayer la saque y la guardé"

"Gracias" – dijo no muy convencido mientras la miraba empezar a vestirse

"De nada, pero aun así te va a costar"

"Si ya sabía yo…" - murmuró Zoro más alto de lo que le habría gustado – "Pensé que ahora que…" - paró un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas – "que eres mi chica, olvidarías la historia esa de la deuda y de cobrarme por todo."

"¿Olvidar tu deuda?"

"Oh vamos Nami, sabes que te doy cada mísero bery que tengo, y solo te pido lo imprescindible cuando necesito algo para las espadas o cuando vamos a beber. ¡Y al final siempre te acabo invitando yo! ¡Y ni siquiera te debo nada! Ya te lo devolví todo."

"Jajaja, vale vale, me lo pensaré. Tal vez consigas que la cancele. Pero aun así, lo de guardarte la ropa me lo tienes que pagar, aunque no sea en dinero."

"¿En carnes?" – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

"No" – le dijo sonriente – "eso ya me lo vas a dar."

"No" – puso de golpe Zoro una cara de terror – "no será…"

"Venga Zoro, ayer dijiste que te gustaba la idea de ir a la lencería."

"A esa tienda, no a cincuenta."

"¡En Cocoyashi no hay cincuenta tiendas! O no las había cuando vivía aquí" – dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla – "puede que ahora haya alguna más. ¡A lo mejor hasta hay diez!" – dijo muy alegre

"Bueno, si da igual" – respondió el poniéndose los calzoncillos y los pantalones – "si al final siempre hago lo que tú quieres."

"Me gusta que lo tengas asumido"

Subiéndose a la cama, se acercó gateando hasta donde él estaba, para darle un fugaz beso. Al volver hacia su lado a terminar de vestirse, unas pequeñas manchas en la sabana llamaron su atención.

"Vaya, asique…"

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Zoro mirándola.

"Anoche manchamos las sabanas" – dijo ella señalando tres puntos rojos

"Aparentemente, las manchaste tú" – dijo él sonriendo, recordando la causa de esas manchas

"Sin tu colaboración no habrían aparecido… ¡y por gracioso ahora tú también te vas a comprar ropa!"

"¡De eso nada bruja!"

"¡De eso todo! ¡y no hay discusión!"

"Joder, cuando aprenderé a quedarme callado."

Tras unas risas, Nami termino de vestirse para bajar a desayunar. Zoro decidió quedarse en la habitación a hacer algo de ejercicio mañanero, como solía hacer en el sunny. Dirigiéndose hacia su bolsa, sacó un par de pequeñas pesas y comenzó su entrenamiento, no sin antes dar una rápida palmadita en el culo a Nami cuando esta pasó frente a él para bajar hacia la cocina.  
>Aun riendo por el gesto, Nami terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con su hermana terminando de preparar el café.<p>

"Vaya, no te había oído llegar" – dijo Nami riéndose

"Es que he llegado hace poco" – le respondió su hermana con la misma sonrisa. Tomando una taza de café, se la ofreció a Nami – "¿quieres?"

"Claro."

Ambas hermanas se sentaron en la mesa, una frente a la otra, como hacían cuando eran niñas. Un sentimiento de calidez rodeó a la habitación, mientras Nami se llevaba la taza a la boca. Habían pasado muchos años, pero parecía que en cualquier momento Bellemere aparecería con una tarta de mandarinas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cerrando los ojos, podía oler las mandarinas y ver a la mujer pelirroja riendo ante sus hijas, como a ella la gustaba llamarlas. Ahora todo parecía haber vuelto a los viejos tiempos, con el pueblo libre de la amenaza de Arlong, parecía que el pasado se había liberado, y aquella sensación tan olvidada había vuelto a expandirse por toda la isla.

"¿Aun sigues soñando?" – preguntó su hermana, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad

"No, ya no son sueños." – respondió sonriente

"Vaya, pareces muy feliz."

"Sera porque lo soy"

"No se me ocurre por qué. Veamos" – empezó Nojiko levantando poco a poco dedos de la mano – "será porque estas navegando y haciendo el mapa del mundo como habías soñado, porque has conseguido que la isla ya esté libre para siempre de Arlong, por cierto espadachín de pelo verde… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?"

"Arriba, levantando unas pesas que se ha traído."

"¿Será que no hizo suficiente ejercicio ayer?" – preguntó riendo

"Bueno, tú ya sabes el motivo de mi sonrisa. ¿La tuya?"

"No no, te he dado tres opciones, pero no me has dicho cual."

"Un poco de todas, aunque sobre todo la última. Que la isla este libre es gracias a él"

"Y a ti, que le has traído."

"La verdad es que también me trajo él. Si no hubiera sido por su idea, nunca habríamos llegado a tiempo. Bueno" – dijo Nami levantando la vista y expulsando los malos pensamientos que se podrían formar en su cabeza si pensaba en lo que habría ocurrido de no haber llegado a tiempo – "no me cambies el tema. ¿Esa sonrisa está relacionada con que no hayas venido en toda la noche?"

"Humm, si, podríamos decir que sí."

"¿Y no me lo vas a contar?"

"He estado ocupada." – dijo guiñándole un ojo

"Ya me imagino con qué. La pregunta es, ¿con quién? ¿Le conozco?"

"Sí, sí que le conoces"

"Jajaja, supongo que a estas alturas casi todo el pueblo debe saberlo ya. El afortunado que haya conseguido acostarse contigo no habrá tardado en contarlo. Miradme" – dijo riendo mientras imitaba a un hombre gritando – "¡he conseguido acostarme con Nojiko!"

"No" – respondió riendo – "me parece que no va a hacer eso. No le pega."

"Pero" – se puso un poco más pensativa Nami por un momento – "por más que pienso, ahora mismo no caigo en quien puede haber sido. Si no recuerdo mal, todos los hombres de nuestra edad que yo conozca estaban ya casados… Nojiko, no habrás…"

"No no, tranquila. Nunca rompería una feliz pareja… El caso es que tendrás que pensar en alguien que esté en el pueblo, que conozcas, y no este casado. Y no necesariamente debe tener nuestra edad"

"Buff, pues por más que pienso no se me… espera… Nojiko… "- llamó a su hermana con cara de preocupación – "no será… ¿te has acostado con Mihawk?"

"Si" – respondió sonriente mientras asentía – "he pasado la noche con él."

"Te has acostado con Mihawk" – se repetía aun incrédula – "no me lo puedo creer… Pero…"

"Es un hombre mucho más" – se llevó la mano a la barbilla – "apasionado, de lo que parece. La verdad es que lo que he sentido esta noche, no lo había sentido nunca."

"No necesito que me cuentes detalles."

"¿Estás segura? ¿No tienes curiosidad?" – preguntó con un tono burlesco

"No gracias, estoy más que satisfecha con lo que tengo."

"¿Con lo que tienes, eh? Me tendrás que contar que es lo que tienes. Pero primero, a ver si convencéis a Mihawk de quedaros unos días más."

"¡Visto lo visto, se te da a ti mejor que a nadie convencer a ese hombre.!"

"Si, hasta ahora al menos…"- Suspiró y la miró seriamente - "Me alegro de que al fin tengas a alguien Nami."

Por unos minutos, el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la cocina, de una manera tranquila, en la que ninguna de las dos hermanas tenía necesidad de decir nada ni de sentirse incomodas con el silencio. Nojiko miraba a su hermana y veía ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos, que delataba la felicidad que sentía. No recordaba haberla visto así desde hacía años, ni siquiera la primera vez que los sombrero de paja habían derrotado a Arlong. Mentalmente, se apuntó que tenía que agradecerle a Zoro lo que le estaba dando a su hermana.

"Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?"

"No lo sé" – indico Nami terminándose el café – "no lo he hablado aun. Aunque me gustaría pasar un par de días. No sé cuándo volveré. Y ya me has dicho que quieres a Mihawk un par de días más…"

"Ya lo imaginaba. Estaría bien que esta vez cuando te fueras no te llevaras las carteras de la gente."

"Me pareció divertido…"

"Ya" – dijo Nojiko con la misma sonrisa – "¿Que tal estaba tu cama? No he entrado desde la última vez que estuviste."

"Bien bien. Aunque…" - de pronto un sonrojo cubrió la cara de Nami, bajó la vista para no tener que mirar directamente a la cara de su hermana –" vas a tener que darme unas sábanas antes de que nos vayamos. Habrá que cambiarlas"

"¿Ya las has manchado? A la primera noche." – dijo entre carcajadas –" ¿Qué las ha pasado?"

"Pues… un poco de sangre. Entre otras cosas."

"¿Sangre?" – preguntó sorprendida y algo preocupada – "Nami, ¿pasó algo anoche? ¿Se le abrió a Zoro alguna herida?"

"No no, nada de eso" – siguió la peli naranja con el sonrojo y la mirada agachada – "verás… anoche, Zoro y yo… hicimos el amor."

"Me lo imaginaba" – la respondió terminándose el café –" no es que os hayáis besado en mitad del pueblo, pero tampoco lo habéis ocultado mucho. Y además, me lo dijo Mihawk."

"Vaya, ni me daba cuenta. No pensé que fuéramos tan obvios. Ni que le sacaras tantas cosas a ese hombre"

"No me cambies el tema Nami" – la cortó – "¿Que tiene que ver lo que hiciste anoche con la sangre?"

Nami se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada fija en la vacía taza de café. Buscando valor, consiguió serenarse lo suficiente como para controlar un poco el sonrojo de su cara.

"Nojiko, la sangre es.. es porque… yo era virgen"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué tú eras…?"

"¿Que estas insinuando?" – preguntó enfadada, levantando la vista, ya olvidada la vergüenza

"Me alegro mucho" – dijo levantándose de la mesa y dándole un abrazo – "cuando estabas juntando el dinero, muchas veces tuve miedo de que…"

"¿Pensaste que vendía mi cuerpo?" – pregunto Nami enfadada cuando entendió a lo que su hermana se refería, separándose un poco y liberándose del abrazo.

"Sí… no… no lo sé. Tenía miedo de que si te preguntaba me dijeras que sí. Pero ahora que sé que no fue así, me he quitado un gran peso de encima"

"Jamás haría algo como eso Nojiko. Bellemere nos lo enseñó muy bien."

"Lo sé" – respondió mientras intentaba continuar el abrazo, hasta que Nami la separó bruscamente, poniéndose en pie y mirándola fijamente

"Nunca creí que pensaras eso de mi"

Sin decir una sola palabra más, se dio la vuelta corriendo y salió de la casa dando un gran portazo.  
>Congelada en el sitio, Nojiko se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Aquella confesión la había quitado un gran miedo, sí, pero a cambio había herido a su hermana. Al confesar aquel miedo, la había dicho que la veía capaz de hacer eso. Golpeando el suelo, maldijo una vez más a Arlong. Incluso muerto había conseguido que Nami volviera a sufrir. Pero tan pronto como el nombre del escualo pasó por su cabeza, otro le siguió instantáneamente. El hombre que la había salvado de todo aquello. Como inspirado por sus pensamientos, oyó el sonido metálico de algo reposando contra el suelo. Aun llorando, se puso en pie, subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, y entrando en la habitación donde él estaba.<p>

Según abrió la puerta, Zoro se quedó mirándola, mientras terminaba de secarse el sudor del pelo. Al ver la cara que llevaba, notó que algo había ocurrido. Sin darle tiempo para preguntarla, ella le contó lo que acaba de ocurrir. Dejando la toalla, fue a por una camiseta para salir en busca de Nami.

"No quería que esto pasara" – continuó ella mientras él se vestía – "yo... tenía tanto miedo. Nunca quise preguntárselo, me aterraba lo que pudiera contestarme… Si me decía que lo hacía, no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que mi hermana daba su cuerpo a cualquier hombre que la pagara para poder salvarnos. Y también tenía miedo de que me dijera que no, por si acaso con mi pregunta se le pasaba por la cabeza empezar a hacerlo. No sabía qué hacer. Tú la quieres, ¿no? ¿Es que nunca has tenido ese miedo?"

"No" - respondió secamente mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a las escaleras – "y aun que lo hubiera hecho, no cambiaría nada."

Nojiko se quedó llorando, clavada en el sitio, mientras él se marchaba.

Sentada frente a la cruz, acurrucada con sus rodillas pegadas en el pecho, Nami miraba fijamente al mar que se extendía frente a ella. Con la mirada perdida en la cruz de su madre, repasaba mentalmente como cada una de las palabras de Nojiko se había ido clavando en su corazón. Ocultando la cabeza entre las rodillas, empezó a preguntar a su madre como era posible que hubiera llegado a pensar eso de ella. Si, era cierto que había hecho muchas cosas para reunir aquel maldito dinero. Había engañado, asaltado, robado y timado a muchísimas personas. Pero había dos cosas que desde el principio había tenido claro que no haría. No iba a matar a nadie y no iba a vender su cuerpo. Y las dos las había cumplido. Nunca había vendido su cuerpo, y nunca lo iba a hacer. Y durante aquel tiempo, nunca mató a nadie. Después, ya con Zoro, Luffy y los otros, había quitado alguna vida, pero siempre defendiéndose de quien la atacaba. Se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Zoro se sentó a su lado. Sintió un brazo pasar por su espalda y darla un toque de apoyo, y al momento supo que era Zoro. Conocía perfectamente aquel tacto, el calor que desprendía y el olor que emanaba de ese hombre. Dándole una rápida mirada, se apoyó sobre su pecho para sentirse mejor.

"¿Cómo has sido capaz de llegar tú solo?"

"Yo nunca me pierdo. Sólo doy algunos rodeos."

"Ya, pequeños rodeos."

"Genzo me ayudó" – confesó el espadachín – "Cuando terminé en el pueblo me ha indicado el camino."

"Ya sabes lo que ha pasado, ¿no?"

"Tú hermana subió corriendo a la habitación."

"Estarías vestido, ¿no?"

"Si mujer, tranquila. Eres la única."

"Y tú el único." – le respondió apoyándose un poco más en él – "No lo entiendo. Pensó que era una puta."

"Tenía miedo, pensó que harías lo que fuera por salvarles."

"¿Eso piensas tú?"

"Eso es lo que me ha dicho ella."

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas? Anoche, cuando te dije que era mi primera vez, no pareciste sorprenderte"

"No, no me sorprendió. De alguna forma, lo sabía."

"¿Cómo?" – preguntoó mientras llevaba la mano de Zoro contra su pecho, haciendo que este la abrazara

"No lo sé. Simplemente lo sabía. Sabía que solo te acostarías con quien amaras. Por eso, me siento aún más orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mí."

"Gracias"

"Ahora no he hecho nada"

"Por conocerme tan bien."

"Bueno, es mucho tiempo observándote."

"No sé cómo perdonarla Zoro"

"Sabes que no se me da muy bien todo esto de las relaciones. Sólo contigo parece salirme más o menos fácil." – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en el pelo – "Deberías ponerte en su situación. Piensa en que sentirías si ella fuera a reunir todo ese dinero para salvarte."

"No sabría que pensar. Supongo que tendría miedo de que la pasara algo."

"Ahora piensa que, siendo una mujer bonita, tenga la oportunidad de ganar dinero acostándose con los hombres"

"No querría que hiciera eso."

"Eso es lo que ella debió sentir"

"Aun así, me va a costar perdonarla."

"Tendrás que hablar con ella. No hemos venido hasta aquí para salvarla y que ahora te vayas enfadada con ella."

"Está bien" – dijo Nami levantándose, ya mucho más alegre – "pero cuando terminemos. Tú y yo teníamos que ir de compras, ¿verdad?"

"Si, a la lencería"

"¡Eh! Eso es lo último, acuérdate. Además tenemos que comprarte también ropa a ti."

"No se te olvida bruja."

"Claro que no vago" – dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Recorrieron el camino desde la tumba de Bellemere hasta el pueblo, con las manos entrelazadas y con Nami contándole las veces que, de pequeña, Bellemere la había explicado que solo debía entregarse al hombre que amara. Le intentaba explicar lo difícil que había sido para ella, siendo tan pequeña, entender a lo que se refería. Al principio no dejaba de ser un juego lo de decirle a Genzo que le pagaría con su cuerpo. Había visto a Bellemere decírselo muchas veces. Pero a medida que creció, ya estando sola, y su cuerpo se desarrolló, entendió rápidamente a lo que su madre se refería y por qué solo le decía aquellas palabras a Genzo. Había visto cómo sus curvas atraían a los hombres, pero siempre evitó esas situaciones, recordando las palabras de su madre, y limitándose a insinuar solo cuando tenía plenamente controlada la situación. Una vez terminó de contarle todo aquello, Zoro fue consciente de que llevaban varios minutos parados, ya frente a la primera de las tiendas que la navegante quería visitar. Con resignación, entró tras ella a la tienda, viendo, aterrorizado, que cuando le había dicho que le iba a comprar ropa, Nami no estaba bromeando.  
>Hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para intentar escapar de allí. Se lo ordenó, se lo pidió, incluso se lo llegó a suplicar, dejando su orgullo a un lado. Como último recurso intentó salir corriendo de la tienda. Pero aquella mujer se le había adelantado. Gracias a que todo el pueblo sentía una tremenda gratitud hacia ellos, a Nami no le había costado nada conseguir que el dueño de la tienda la cerrara para ellos nada más entrar, por lo que el intento de huida de Zoro chocó con una puerta cerrada. Hundido ante su derrota, se dejó arrastrar hasta el probador, donde Nami le había preparado ya varios pantalones, camisas y camisetas para probarse. Según comenzó a probársela, se dio cuenta de que aquello solo iba a ser el principio de su tormento. Con cada pantalón que se probaba, Nami le hacía probarse todas las camisas y camisetas, para ver como combinaban juntos. Llegó a tal punto, que al final estuvo a punto de ponerse los últimos pantalones sobre otros que ya llevaba puestos. Solo las risas de Nami, que había optado por entrar al probador con él, le hicieron darse cuenta de ello.<p>

En lo que al pobre hombre le pareció toda una vida, al fin consiguió salir de aquella maldita tienda, con cuatro bolsas, completamente llenas de ropa para él. Exhausto, había terminado por dejar que fuera la propia Nami quien decidiera qué se iba a llevar. Y lo peor de todo es que aun faltaban todas las tiendas que ella quería mirar. Y tal y como se había imaginado esa mañana, en Cocoyashi no había cincuenta tiendas, pero si las diez que Nami había dicho. Y en todas y cada una de ellas, se probaba toda la ropa que hubiera de su talla. En algunos casos, tuvo que reconocer que incluso la miraba con atención como la quedaba la ropa que le enseñaba, pero en la inmensa mayoría, ella misma salía del probador diciendo que esa no se la iba a llevar. El remate final llegó cuando, en la última tienda, Nami se probó un vestido azul que se ajustaba a ella como si fuera su propia piel. En esa ocasión reconoció que merecía la pena haber pasado por todas y cada de las tiendas, solo por verla con aquel vestido, que le había dejado hechizado mirándola. Pero cuando ella dijo que se lo llevaba, algo hizo click en su cabeza.

"Nami, ese es un vestido de fiesta."

"Si" – le respondió radiante – "necesitaba algo para ir al nivel de tu nuevo traje"

Esa era la respuesta que Zoro temía.

"Al final has comprado el traje…"

"Claro" – dijo un poco molesta – "no volverás a ir a una fiesta en ropa normal. Iras con el traje que te he comprado. Así podre llevar este vestido e ir a tu lado sin que nadie murmure nada"

"Dios" – dijo llevándose la mano a la cara – "menos mal que ya terminamos."

Riendo ante la reacción de su novio, Nami entregó a la dependienta las piezas de ropa que se iba a llevar, y cargo a Zoro con dos nuevas bolsas.

"Nami por favor, dime que hemos terminado."

"No, aun no. Falta la que te interesa."

"Entonces al menos la tortura si ha terminado."

Arrastrando como podía las bolsas, llegaron a la lencería de la que Nami había hablado. A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, se notaba que había bastante gente joven viviendo, puesto que aquella tienda tenía más tipos de ropa interior para mujer de las que Zoro pudo llegar a imaginar que existían. Viendo juntos detenidamente cada una de las prendas que la chica les iba enseñando, Nami dejó que fuera el espadachín quien eligiera. Por una vez veía al hombre disfrutar en unas compras, y pensar que era porque se estaba imaginando todas aquellas prendas puestas en ella, la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

"tampoco necesito llevarme cincuenta de cada cosa Zoro"

"Cincuenta no, pero diez…" – dijo imitando las palabras que ella había tenido esa mañana con las tiendas – "creo que con lo que llevamos está bien. Solo añadiré esto"

"¡No! Zoro eso no"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¿Has visto lo que es? Es un tanga abierto por abajo"

"ya lo sé" – respondió con una sonrisa

"Eso no me lo puedo llevar al barco…"

"Solo lo vamos a ver tu y yo, ¿no?"

"Eso ni lo dudes" – le dijo muy seriamente

"Entonces no hay ningún problema. La ropa interior nunca se lava en conjunto…"

Con un suspiro, y sacándole un beso y una sonrisa, al final Nami cedió ante la insistencia de su chico. Cuando consideraron que ya era suficiente, recogieron la última bolsa, llena esta vez de bragas y sujetadores de encaje, negros, verdes y naranjas, tangas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, y alguna otra prenda tan fina, que en cuanto la tocara, iba a parecer que no la llevaba puesta. En ese momento había pasado de no tener nada sexy, a disponer de toda una colección.

Entre risas, y llevando como podían todas las compras, se encontraron finalmente frente a la casa. Al abrir la puerta, Nami vio a su hermana sentada en el sofá, con cara de preocupación. Tendiéndole a Zoro las dos pequeñas bolsas que llevaba, se dirigió al sofá, mientras el espadachín subía arriba a dejar las bolsas y dormir un rato.

"Parece que te has llevado la mitad de la ropa que había en el pueblo"

"No tanta, pero casi."

Las dos frases habían sonado como palabras dichas desde la obligación y con los escudos levantados ante cualquier comentario. El silencio, incómodo para las dos, duro varios minutos, hasta que Nojiko se decidió a zanjar la situación

"Perdóname Nami."

"Me gustaría hacerlo Nojiko, pero eso que has pensado de mi…"

"Nami, muchas veces has dicho que harías lo que fuera para conseguir el dinero. Y mírate. Eres una mujer guapa, con un cuerpo de escándalo. Si hubieras querido hacerlo, lo habrías podido hacer sin problemas"

"Pero nunca quise."

"Lo sé, pero… te veía tan dispuesta, te daba tan igual lo que te pasara con tal de salvarnos."

"Eso no lo hice nunca Nojiko"

"Y doy gracias por ello, Nami. Habría preferido hacerlo yo antes que tu"

"Eso tampoco lo insinúes. No me gusta."

"Pues ese sentimiento era el que yo tenía contigo"

"Está bien" – dijo ella suspirando y recobrando un poco la sonrisa – "te perdono Nojiko"

"Gracias"

Lanzándose sobre ella, se abrazó fuerte a su hermana. Continúo hablando sin soltarse.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Nami." – al ver la cara de Nami, continuo para indicarle a que se refería - "Aunque, si te has entregado a él, es porque estas segura de que será el hombre con el que pases tu vida"

"Sin ninguna duda" – respondió Nami devolviéndole el abrazo –" para toda la vida"

"¿Y él? También sentirá lo mismo por ti, ¿no?"

"No solo me lo ha dicho" – dijo ella recordando las dos ocasiones en las que le había dicho te quiero y te amo – "sino que no para de demostrármelo. Tenías que haberle visto hoy con la ropa, me ha aguantado más de lo que le veía capaz" – la dijo, obviando la parte de la ropa interior

"Sabes, cuando esta mañana le he contado mi miedo, le he preguntado si el no tuvo miedo de ello."

"Y te ha dicho que no. Le he preguntado algo parecido."

"No ha sido eso lo que más me ha impresionado Nami" – la cortó Nojiko separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos – "sino lo que me ha dicho después." – viendo como Nami la miraba interrogante, decidió continuar – "Me ha dicho, que aunque lo hubieras hecho, nada habría cambiado. Ese hombre te querría igual sin importarle tu pasado"

Ante esas palabras, Nami, simplemente, se puso a llorar. Separándose de su hermana, subió corriendo la escalera dispuesta a abrazarse y besar a aquel hombre que no paraba de hacerla sentir como la mujer más especial del mundo.  
>Nojiko por su parte, ya con una sonrisa y más tranquila, se marchó de la casa para dejar más intimidad a la pareja. Además, a ella también le apetecía besar a alguien y tener, como suponía que iba a hacer su hermana, su propia fiesta privada.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Aún jadeando, poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que ella también los mantenía cerrados mientras recuperaba la respiración. Sus dos grandes brazos estaban a cada lado de ella, sujetando su cuerpo de forma que no dejaba caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

Ya con la respiración normalizada, se separó, dejando la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa que había al lado, donde reposaba una botella de vino y dos vasos. Se sirvió un poco, y giró la vista de nuevo hacia la cama, viendo como la mujer había levantado la sabana para cubrirse

"¿Necesitas taparte?"

"Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, es un poco tonto, si" – respondió ella retirando la sabana

"Si, así mejor" – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba un nuevo sorbo al vino

"Viniendo de ti, debo sentirme especial"

"Deberías. No suelo decirlo"

Volvió a coger de nuevo la botella, llenando esta vez el vaso casi completamente

"Esta es la última noche."

"¿Entonces mañana os vais? Nami me ha dicho que no sabía cuándo os iríais"

"Y no lo sabe. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Roronoa y su chica volverán cuando cumplan sus sueños"

"¿Sus sueños? ¿Crees que Zoro te superara?"

"Sí. Lo hará. Incluso antes de lo que pensaba. Me tenía una sorpresa reservada con lo del haki"

Dando un nuevo trago al vino, esta vez más largo que el anterior, pudo ver por el borde del ojo como Nojiko se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Intentaba evitarlo, pero la figura de la mujer atraía su vista más de lo que le gustaría.

"Tú no volverás, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó con la mirada triste

"Si alguna vez paso cerca de aquí, y aun estás libre, pasaré a hacerte una visita."

"Eso significa que no te volveré a ver"

"Seguramente." – respondió él girando la vista hacia ella – "Aunque quien sabe lo que traerá el futuro. No me importaría volver."

"¿Es que acaso te he capturado?" – preguntó con aire juguetón, mientras se repetía mentalmente que no debía hacerse falsas esperanzas, y que no volvería a ver a aquel hombre.

"No" – dijo él con una sonrisa, la más grande que le había visto en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos – "y sí. Eres interesante. Desde ella, eres la primera mujer por la que tengo un cierto interés"

"¿Ella?"

Devolviendo la vista al vaso, centró sus ojos en el oscuro licor.

"En mi isla, hay una gran cruz, yo la hice. Cuando era más joven."

"¿Una mujer?"

"Al igual que Roronoa, quería ser el mejor. Pensé que eso sería suficiente." – dijo tomando un nuevo trago – "Pero no lo fue. No pude protegerla."

"Por eso has dicho que Zoro te recuerda a ti de joven. Y mi hermana sería como ella."

"No te preocupes" – respondió intuyendo la preocupación de la chica – "a diferencia de mí, él no está solo. Estoy seguro de que sombrero de paja le ayudará a protegerla"

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" – preguntó ella acercándose a él y pegando su pecho contra su espalda – "Nami es mi hermana"

"Sé que Roronoa se enterará de esto."

"Entonces es para que lo sepa sin que tú se lo llegues a contar." – dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él – "Realmente haces honor a tu fama, ojos de halcón."

Terminó de pegar sus pechos desnudos contra la espalda de él, mientras sus brazos y manos comenzaban a vagar por el cuerpo del hombre, acariciándole y haciendo que se girara. Tan pronto como los enigmáticos ojos del espadachín estuvieron frente a los suyos, unió sus labios a los de él, que la devolvía el beso apasionadamente mientras la levantaba en brazos y comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hacia sus pechos, dando pequeños besos, mordiscos y chupetones, que se agudizaron cuando llegó a su objetivo. Entre gemidos, la peli azul consiguió dirigir a su amante de nuevo hasta la cama.

"Si esta es la última noche" – le dijo mientras bajaba la mano por el cuerpo del espadachín con intención de llegar a su miembro – "vamos a disfrutarla."

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos, notando a Nami pegada a él, giró casi sin darse cuenta la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación.

"Siento decepcionarte" – oyó decir a Nami mientras veía como la ventana estaba cerrada – "pero hoy no va a haber brisa que me ponga nada de punta. Tendrás que hacerlo tú."

"¿Es un reto?" – preguntó girándose hacia ella

Mientras se acercaba, estiró la mano hacia la sabana, lanzándola hacia arriba de forma que ambos quedaron bajo ella. Llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de ella, dándola pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos comenzaban a jugar con sus pechos, sintiendo como Nami iba arqueando la espalda y gimiendo con su contacto, a la vez que iba pasando sus manos sobre él, devolviéndole cada uno de los contactos que él la iba dando. Sorprendiéndole, notó como Nami le empujaba hacia el otro lado de la cama y se ponía sobre él, siendo ahora ella quien iba dando los besos por su pecho, bajando lascivamente hacia su pene, al que mantenía firmemente sujeto con ambas manos. Tan pronto como llegó, comenzó a besarlo y pasarle la lengua, introduciéndolo lentamente en la boca. Varios minutos después, notó que si quería entrar en ella, debía hacer que parara. Tirando hacia arriba, la colocó sobre él, penetrándola poco a poco. Casi al instante, el ruido de la puerta de abajo abriéndose de golpe les sacó de aquel momento, mirándose sorprendidos. Los gritos de Nojiko y sus pesados pasos subiendo la escalera, fueron suficiente para que ambos reaccionaran, bajándose Nami de encima de él y colocándose a su lado, mientras Zoro estiraba la colcha hacia arriba para taparse un poco más de lo que lo hacia la fina sabana. Cuando Nojiko irrumpió en la habitación, tan solo podía verles la cabeza, el uno junto al otro, quedando bajo la manta sus cuerpos unidos por el abrazo que el espadachín la daba.

"Aun estáis aquí" – les dijo, sin darles oportunidad de preguntarla, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomar.

Clavando la vista en ella, Zoro se fijó rápidamente en que llevaba el pelo revuelto y la camisa mal colocada, dejando a la vista gran parte del sujetador. Había salido corriendo de donde fuera que viniera. Aunque, después de lo que Nami le había contado sobre ella y Mihawk, se hacía una idea de donde era

"A ver Nojiko, tranquilízate" – le dijo Nami - "¿Qué es eso de que aún estamos aquí? ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Anoche me dijo que era la última noche, que os marcharíais hoy" – la dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse – "cuando me he despertado no estaba… pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte de mí por lo que pasó ayer"

Cuando terminó la frase, las lágrimas caían ya libremente por sus mejillas, haciendo que a Nami se le encogiera el corazón. Sentándose en la cama, estiró el brazo, indicando a su hermana que fuera con ella. Cuando Nojiko se sentó a su lado Nami la abrazó.

"No me voy a ir sin despedirme. Y lo de ayer está perdonado."

"Tenía mucho miedo Nami, nunca había corrido tanto" – la respondió con la cabeza aun apoyada en su hombro. De pronto, se separó un poco de Nami, mirándola a la cara – "pero entonces… ¡eso significa que se ha ido sin vosotros! Si os dais prisa tal vez lleguéis a tiempo, igual aún no se ha ido del puerto"

"No te molestes" – respondió Zoro colocándose boca arriba – "ya debe haberse ido"

"Pero si no lo intentáis…"

"Tranquila Nojiko" – respondió Nami sonriéndola – "si se ha ido así es porque no tenía ninguna intención de que nos fuéramos con él."

"¿Y no os preocupa? ¿Cómo vais a volver?"

"Supongo que por el camino largo" – respondió tranquilamente Nami

"Cogeremos algún barco y cruzaremos la montaña, como la otra vez" – refrendó Zoro

"Pero aquí no tenemos grandes barcos capaces. ¡Nami sabes que aquí no podríais conseguir más que un bote!"

"Bueno, somos piratas, ¿no?" – la respondió sacándola la lengua

"Cogeremos lo mejor que podamos, y si no sirve, en loguetown nos llevaremos alguno mejor" – explicó Zoro a una Nojiko que aún estaba intentando entender la respuesta de su hermana.

"Desde luego, nunca había visto a nadie como vosotros" – respondió la peli azul poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación ya más tranquila – "nunca dejareis de sorprenderme. Iré a preparar el desayuno, no tardéis mucho en bajar."

Cuando atravesó la salida y cerró la puerta, Nami volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre el hombro de Zoro.

"No te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad?"

"No. No creí que fuera a tardar tanto en marcharse. Tu hermana debe ser muy convincente…"

"Seguro" – dijo Nami sonriendo mientras empezaba a pasar la mano por el cuerpo de él – "conseguir que Mihawk se haya quedado en este pueblo después de vuestra pelea lo demuestra."

"Aun así" – respondió Zoro moviéndose y poniéndose sobre ella – "seguro que tú lo eres más"

"No lo dudes" – le dijo mientras lo besaba – "¿seguimos donde estábamos?"

"Claro" – la respondió mientras le devolvía el beso.

Media hora después, Nami bajaba las escaleras mientras terminaba de estirarse la ropa. Llegando a la cocina, vio cómo su hermana terminaba de preparar un desayuno casi tan abundante como los que Sanji solía hacer en el sunny

"Vaya, sí que vamos a desayunar bien"

"No puedo dejar que cuando lleguéis con vuestros compañeros digáis que habéis pasado hambre."

"Ya" – respondió ella sentándose en la silla y cogiendo una galleta – "¿estás bien?"

"Claro" – le respondió con una sonrisa – "ahora que ya he visto que no te habías ido estoy tranquila."

"No me refería a eso."

"Lo sé" – la respondió dándole la espalda

"No te habrás enamorado, ¿verdad?" – preguntó terminando de comerse la galleta – "no han sido más que dos días."

"Solo era que… no sé, ha sido distinto al resto de veces. Me he sentido diferente." – la dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando más comida sobre la mesa. Entonces puso una sonrisa – "No tendré lo que tienes tú" – dijo señalando a Zoro que se acercaba bostezando hacia la mesa – "pero nadie me va a quitar lo de estos días."

De esta forma, pasaron dos días más en Cocoyashi, en los que Zoro y Nami consiguieron un pequeño barco que ella consideró suficiente como para llegar a Grand Line. Durante este tiempo, prepararon las provisiones necesarias para el viaje y llevaron toda la ropa que Nami había comprado aquellos días, incluida la que comprada para él. De esta forma, cuando amaneció, se dirigieron hacia el puerto para emprender el camino de regreso con sus compañeros. Bajo los primeros rayos del sol, en el pequeño puerto de Cocoyashi, Genzo se despidió de Nami y se dirigió hacia Zoro, que veía como las dos hermanas se fundían en un abrazo.

"Cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad?"

Girando la vista hacia el hombre, puso una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siempre cumplo mis promesas."

"Aunque ella no es mi hija" – empezó Genzo mientras la veía hablar con Nojiko – "siempre la he querido como si lo fuera. Yo quería a su madre, ¿sabes? Por eso cuando murió, intenté cuidar lo mejor que pude de ellas. Aunque Nami tenía sus propios planes. Ella te quiere" – continuó sin dar importancia a que Zoro ahora le mirara directamente – "y te quiere mucho. Así que, te la confío a ti. No hagas que me arrepienta."

"Nunca"

"Bien" – respondió girándose y estrechando la mano del espadachín – "y cuidadito con lo que hacéis, que aun soy joven para ser abuelo."

Con una carcajada mal disimulada, Zoro vio como Nami embarcaba ya en el barco. Recogió las últimas cosas que quedaban y se fue con ella a bordo. Aunque antes de entrar, dio un último vistazo hacia Genzo.

"Todo llegará, abuelo."

Aun riendo se montó en el barco, estirando la vela y recogiendo el ancla, viendo como Nami se despedía desde el borde mientras el barco empezaba a alejarse de la costa. Al fondo pudo divisar una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Genzo. Minutos después, Nami abandonaba la barandilla, reuniéndose con Zoro junto al mástil.

"¿a que venía eso de abuelo?"

"Bueno, es por algo que me ha dicho."

"¿y yo no puedo saberlo?" – le preguntó juguetona

"Me ha dicho que no te deje embarazada todavía."

"No creo que Genzo haya dicho eso."

"Con otras palabras."

"¿Por eso le has llamado abuelo? Zoro, ¿tú quieres que tengamos hijos? ¿Quieres una familia conmigo?" – le preguntó dubitativa, recordando las palabras que había tenido con Mihawk cuando le encontraron

"Ya tengo una familia contigo" – le respondió con seguridad – "todas las familias empiezan así, ¿no? Lo otro, depende de ti."

"Pero tú, ¿qué quieres?"

Zoro se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, después le retiró la mirada.

"Sí, me gustaría. Cuando los dos hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños."

"Entonces cuando hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños" – le respondió ella atrayendo la cara de él hacia la suya y besándole.

Tras el beso, se sentó a su lado, apoyándose sobre su hombro. Miró hacia el cielo con aire pensativo.

"Zoro, ¿crees que los demás lo entenderán?"

"¿El qué?"

"Que estemos juntos. No me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran y nos trataran diferente"

"Eso no va a pasar." – la respondió rodeándola con el brazo – "no te preocupes. A nadie le va a molestar."

"Tienes razón" – dijo respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse – "todos estarán contentos por nosotros. Además, ahora hay otras cosas por las que preocuparse. Cruzar la montaña no fue fácil. Veremos si esta vez no es más complicado."

"¿Bastará con este barco para cruzarla?

"como dijiste cuando llegamos en aquel tren a Ennies loby, dejemos todo a la suerte" – le respondió, mientras Zoro ponía una sonrisa.

Tras varios días de navegación, finalmente llegaron a la montaña invertida, donde, con menos apuros de los que pasaron en la vez anterior, consiguieron cruzarla y llegar a la entrada de grand line, donde se encontraron con la ballena laboon y el doctor Crocus

"Vaya, pero si sois vosotros. ¿Qué ha pasado con el del sombrero de paja? ¿acaso está muerto? No viene nada en los periodicos"

"No no" – respondió Nami desde el pequeño barco – "es una larga historia, pero ya volvemos con ellos."

"¿Todos bien entonces? ¿Sombrero de paja será el rey de los piratas como él decía?"

"Si" – respondió Nami, que entonces se giró hacia la ballena – "Laboon, tengo algo que contarte."

Ambos piratas se bajaron del barco y comieron algo mientras hablaban con Crocus y Laboon sobre lo que les había ocurrido durante el tiempo que había pasado desde que cruzaron por primera vez aquella montaña. Nami le contó a Laboon como se habían encontrado con Brook, que ahora formaba parte de su tripulación, y que en cuanto Luffy fuera el rey de los piratas, regresaría para encontrarse con él, tal y como habían prometido cuando le dejaron allí. La ballena no paró de llorar mientras la chica le contaba sobre como la tripulación había muerto o que Brook no paraba de cantar aquella canción que tanto le gustaba. También le contaron a Crocus su reunión con Rayleigh y como este les había contado que durante algunos años fue el medico de Gol D. Roger.

"Entonces el viejo rey oscuro os contó toda la historia. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera un gran secreto."

"Parece que la tripulación del rey de los piratas se repartió por el mundo entero."

"Así es. Cuando Roger se entregó, cada uno tomamos un rumbo diferente. Así es la vida. Además, yo debía volver aquí" – dijo sin darle más importancia mientras pegaba un trago a la botella – "Decidme, ¿hasta dónde pensáis llegar con ese barco? No es que esté en muy buen estado."

"Hasta que consigamos uno mejor" – respondió Zoro

"¿Y cómo pensáis hacerlo?"

"Seguro que alguno aparece, no te preocupes."

"No, no lo voy a hacer. Me parece que por quien debo preocuparme es por quien se cruce en vuestro camino" – respondió riendo el anciano mientras se retiraba hacia la casa

Con la marcha de Crocus, los dos se habían quedado solos al lado del fuego. Una vez terminaron con los últimos restos de la comida, Nami se puso en pie, mirando al barco.

"Tal vez podríamos ir a Arabasta. Seguro que allí Vivi nos daría algún barco con el que llegar hasta Sabaody."

"No" – respondió Zoro tranquilamente desde el suelo.

"¿No? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cuál es tu sueño Nami?"

"Dibujar el mapa del mundo"

"Hay siete rutas diferentes hasta llegar a red line. Ya hemos recorrido una." – le dijo mirándola

"Así es, nos quedan seis"

"Cinco cuando lleguemos a red line" – la respondió con seriedad

"¿Quieres decir que tomemos una ruta nueva para poder cartografiarla? ¿Por mi sueño?"

"La única forma de que dibujes el mundo es que lo recorras."

"Tardaremos más en reunirnos con los demás."

"Seguro que nos pueden esperar un poco más."

Con una sonrisa en los labios, tiró de él para que se levantara, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y susurrándole un pequeño gracias. A su espalda, Crocus, que había vuelto a salir de la casa, miró a la pareja.

"¿Iréis vosotros solos? Será peligroso"

"Voy con el mejor espadachín del mundo, no me pasará nada"

"¿Ese no era Mihawk?"

"De momento"– dijo Zoro de camino al barco

"La última vez que se enfrentaron, Mihawk no pudo derrotar a Zoro" – añadió Nami orgullosa

"Vaya. Desde luego sois todos muy interesantes."

Acercándose al acantilado, con Laboon junto a él, Crocus vio partir a los dos piratas en su camino hacia el nuevo mundo. Desde ese día seguiría con interés el viaje de la pareja por su nueva ruta. Algo le hacía pensar que aquellos dos iban a llenar bastantes periódicos.


	10. Chapter 10

El sol brillaba con fuerza esa mañana, reinando sobre un cielo completamente despejado y abrasando a todo aquel incauto que osara ponerse en su camino. Y el único punto de la cubierta del sunny en el que se podía estar sin pasar demasiado calor, era bajo la sombra de los árboles de Nami.  
>Con un suspiro, se arrastró un poco más hacia su derecha, buscando la sombra de los árboles. Colocó el sombrero sobre el césped, a su lado, también a la sombra. Cerró ligeramente los ojos y llevó sus pensamientos sobre sus dos nakamas. Habían pasado ya meses desde que hablaron con ellos por última vez, cuando les explicaron que tenían que llegar a red line de la forma normal, ya que Mihawk se había ido sin ellos. Regresó nuevamente al momento en que Nami les había dicho que irían por uno de los seis caminos que aún quedaban sin explorar. En ese momento cogió el den den mushi de la mesa de la cocina y salió a la cubierta, hacia la cabecera del barco. Tan pronto como llegó, inició la conversación.<p>

"A ver, explicadme porque vais a hacer eso."

"¿a qué te refieres Luffy?"

"¿Por qué vais a ir por un camino por el que tardareis mucho más? ¡Si vais a alabasta Vivi os ayudará a llegar hasta aquí!"

"Luffy" – respondió esta vez Zoro – "Conoces el sueño de Nami, si vamos por el mismo camino que la otra vez, no avanzará en el"

"¿Pero por qué?" – preguntó un tanto tembloroso. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y les preguntó algo que había estado rondando su mente desde que Robin le había contado que era de Zoro del hombre que Nami se había enamorado – "¿Es porque queréis ir solos? ¿ya no queréis venir con nosotros? ¿conmigo?"

"Joder Luffy, ¿Qué estupidez es esa?" – preguntó

"Si estuviera allí, te daría una colleja ahora mismo"

"Vamos a ver Luffy" – tomó Zoro el relevo de Nami – "queremos volver al sunny, y vamos a hacer que seas el rey de los piratas. Esto es para que ella cumpla antes su sueño"

"Entonces, ¿no ha cambiado nada?"

"¿Por qué iba a cambiar algo?" – preguntó Nami

"El capitán está asustado de que, ahora que estáis juntos, no queráis volver con nosotros y prefiráis estar solos"

Luffy giró la cabeza para encontrarse directamente con la mirada de Robin. Estaba sentada a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado, pero parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación.

"Robin, Luffy" – llamó su atención Nami – "sobre eso… si, hay cosas que han cambiado. Ahora que estamos juntos, algunas cosas serán diferentes, pero en general, todo va a seguir igual. Seguiremos estando con vosotros, y seguiremos navegando juntos por el nuevo mundo. Que vayamos por esta nueva ruta, no tiene nada que ver con eso"

"De acuerdo entonces" – respondió ahora sonriente Luffy – "avisadnos cuando lleguéis a Sabaody, iremos a la salida de la isla gyojin para recogeros"

"Claro, capitán" – le respondió Zoro, reafirmando la última palabra, y dándole un nuevo empujón a la alegría del moreno.

"Chicos" – interrumpió Robin la conversación - "supongo que debemos guardar secreto sobre vosotros, ¿no?"

"Si, ya lo contaremos cuando nos juntemos"

"De acuerdo Nami. Que tengáis buen viaje. Será una buena oportunidad para que os acostumbréis vosotros también a vuestra nueva relación"

Sin dar tiempo a que le contestaran, Robin apagó el den den mushi, y miró directamente hacia su capitán.

"Luffy, ya casi hemos llegado"

Abriendo los ojos, regresó de nuevo al presente, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa al terminar el recuerdo de aquella noche. Por primera vez desde que Kuma les separó, había vuelto a sentir miedo. No quería perder a ningún nakama, pero mucho menos a los dos que empezaron la aventura con él.  
>Se puso en pie nuevamente, con el sombrero en la mano, y dio una rápida mirada a Chopper<p>

"Gracias por avisarme Chopper. Avisa a los demás, nos juntamos en la cocina"

A la vez que Chopper iba corriendo a avisar al resto, Luffy se dirigió hacia la cocina, con intención de coger algo para comer antes de empezar la reunión. Al acercarse a la puerta, vio bajo la sombra del árbol donde estaba el columpio, a Robin hablando tranquilamente con Brook. Cuando sus miradas se juntaron, la morena le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras Luffy continuaba su camino hacia la puerta, dejando suavemente sobre la cabeza de la arqueóloga su preciado sombrero de paja.  
>Al cruzar la puerta y entrar en la cocina, se abalanzó sobre Sanji, gritándole que le diera algo de comer. Tan pronto como el cocinero le dio algo para que se calmara, se sentó en la mesa y le dijo a Sanji que hiciera lo mismo. Este, sin terminar de entenderlo, cumplió la petición de su capitán, y tomo asiento en la mesa, viendo cómo se abría la puerta de la cocina y los demás iban entrando también en la sala. Se fijó especialmente en Robin, que llevaba puesto el sombrero de Luffy. Miró detenidamente como la morena tomaba asiento en la mesa, pero no hacia ningún gesto de devolverle el sombrero a su capitán, parecía sentirse cómoda con él. Y por extraño que le pareciera, Sanji no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que parecía quedarla tan bien como a Luffy.<br>Fueron las palabras de este último, las que devolvieron al cocinero a la realidad.

"Bueno chicos, después de meses dando vueltas, parece que al fin hemos llegado a la isla donde estábamos cuando Zoro y Nami se marcharon"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó Usopp un tanto desconfiado – "llevamos desde entonces perdidos navegando en círculos entre tres islas deshabitadas, ¿Cómo tenéis tan claro que ahora si hemos llegado allí?"

"Porque se ven casas" – respondió Franky muy seguro

"De todas formas no ha sido tan malo, en las tres islas había carne de sobra"

"La carne no lo es todo en la vida" – le respondió un poco molesto Sanji - "hemos llegado a un punto en que ya no sé cómo cocinarla. Apenas quedan especias, patatas u otras verduras que pueda usar para asarla."

"Además, ya es hora de ver algo de civilización. Tengo que ver si alguna señorita me deja ver sus braguitas! Yohoho"

"Otro que siempre piensa en lo mismo" – refunfuñó Sanji

"Tú no hables mucho, que si pudieras también lo harías"

"yo soy un caballero Usopp, no las pediría que me las enseñaran, las llevaría a cenar, una dulce velada, y después…"

"Volviendo al tema de la isla" – interrumpió Robin con una sonrisa – "tenemos que confirmar que sea exactamente la isla desde la que ellos partieron. Si es así, desde aquí si sabré llegar a la salida de la isla gyojin. No creo que los chicos tarden mucho en avisarnos de que han llegado a Sabaody"

"Decidido entonces" – grito Luffy poniéndose en pie – "tan pronto como lleguemos, Robin y yo iremos a confirmar que sea esta misma isla. Sanji, tu ve con chopper a por las provisiones. En cuanto Zoro y Nami nos avisen, iremos a por ellos"

Varias horas después, llegaron al fin a la isla, desembarcando para realizar las tareas que habían decidido. Robin y Luffy no tardaron demasiado en confirmar que se encontraban en la misma isla. la prodigiosa memoria del capitán en cuanto a los temas de comida, hizo que en seguida recordara varios de los sitios donde habían estado comiendo. Con una sonrisa, la morena siguió a su capitán, que ya se había metido en una de las tabernas para saborear, según él, las salchichas más grandes que había comido nunca. Cuando salieron de allí, con el capitán aun hinchado por la comilona, un edificio llamó la atención de la arqueóloga. Pidiendo a Luffy que la acompañara, pero esta vez sin armar escándalo. Entró en el edificio, confirmando que se trataba de un almacén de uno de los periódicos locales, donde se iban dejando los periódicos que no habían vendido. Por fortuna, estaban ordenados por fecha, por lo que no la resultó difícil identificar el punto desde donde tenía que empezar a ojearlos. Además, aparecía en portada el ataque que habían hecho a la capital mundial. Fue cogiendo un ejemplar de cada día, hasta llegar al más reciente, correspondiente a esa misma mañana. Cuando miró la montaña de periódicos que estaba cargando Luffy, pensó que no iba a poder leerlos a fondo, aunque tampoco tenía especial interés en ello. Simplemente iría ojeándolos, para ver si venia algo interesante en alguno. Antes de salir, se fijó en un montón de papeles apartado. Era una montaña de carteles de se busca. Pronto localizó los suyos, guardándose uno de cada para enseñárselos después a los demás. Los dos que estaban debajo del de Luffy también llamaron su atención. Con una sonrisa, se los guardó también en el bolsillo.

"¿ya hemos terminado?" – pregunto Luffy

"Si, podemos regresar al barco"

"Perfecto" – respondió entre risas Luffy, estirando el cuello para colocar la cabeza sobre la montaña de periódicos que llevaba y poder ver por donde caminaba.

"Un momento" – dijo llevándose la mano hacia el escote, y sacando de dentro el den den mushi, que no paraba de gritar – "creo que vamos a volver con algo más que viejos periódicos"

Cuando unas horas después de que Robin y Luffy llegaran al barco regresaron los demás, a la arqueóloga le había dado tiempo a ojear lo suficiente los periódicos que habían recogido. Sin darles tiempo a nada, les reunió a todos en la cocina, dejando caer sus nuevos carteles de recompensa.

"Luffy sombrero de paja, 500 millones" – leyó el capitán con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan habitual en él – "jajaja, ¡es la recompensa más alta que he visto nunca!"

"Bueno, no sabemos la que en su momento pudo tener Mihawk, Roger o la que tenga ahora Shanks" – le respondió Robin

"Déjale que lo disfrute" – intervino Sanji – "yo he vuelto a subir, estoy ya en 120 millones, ¡ese maldito marimo ya no tendrá un precio mayor que el mío!" – exclamó alegre, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que estaba poniendo Robin

"Que no eres el único que ha subido, míranos a todos" – exclamo Usopp orgulloso – "Brook ha subido a 60 millones, Franky está ya en 72, Chopper vale ahora 18 millones y mi cabeza tiene 24" – terminó con una gran sonrisa mientras a su espalda, los otros tres miembros de la tripulación celebraban sus nuevos precios.

"Robin, ¿y tú cartel?" – preguntó Luffy

"Oh, sí, yo también he subido un poco" – respondió dejando caer su nuevo cartel

"¿120 millones?" – preguntó sorprendido Franky

"Jajajaja, mira Sanji, ¡vale tanto como tú!"

"No me importa" – replicó el rubio arrodillándose frente a la arqueóloga y tomando su mano – "no me puedo enfadar porque mi preciosa morena tenga mí mismo precio"

"Más vale" – respondió ella apartando la mano – "no me gustaría que me dejaras sin mis cafés"

"¡Eso nunca!" – respondió Sanji lanzándose hacia el fuego para prepararle uno.

"¿Y de Zoro y Nami no pone nada?" – preguntó Chopper

"Es normal, ellos no estuvieron en el ataque" – indicó Brook mientras se servía un té.

"Bueno, en ese no, pero en algún otro si han estado."

"¿Por qué dices eso Robin?" – preguntó Sanji mientras terminaba con el café

"Porque si no, no hay forma de explicar esto" – sonrió mientras colocaba en la mesa los nuevos carteles de la pareja – "Nami, la gata ladrona, 150 millones, Zoro, el cazador de piratas, 350 millones."

"¿Cómo? Entre los dos valen 500 millones"

"El marimo vale casi tres veces más que yo" – dijo Sanji arrodillándose en el suelo

"¿Cómo puede ser? Su valor ha subido muchísimo."

"Veréis" – dijo Robin acomodándose en el sofá – "como habéis tardado tanto, he tenido tiempo de ir leyendo los periódicos de estos meses. Parece que han estado bastante ocupados en su viaje hacia el nuevo mundo".

"¿Venían cosas de ellos en los periódicos?"

"Sí. Empezaremos de lo más viejo a lo más nuevo" – dijo con una sonrisa mientras varias manos dejaban sobre su regazo unos periódicos – "a ver. Dos tripulantes de sombrero de paja acaban con Bellamy" – leyó el titular de uno de los periódicos mientras lo dejaba en la mesa.

"Bellamy, me acuerdo de ese, nos lo encontramos antes de llegar a la isla del cielo" – respondió sonriente Luffy

"Pues parece que esta vez no lo vamos a volver a ver. Aquí dice que le llevaron mal herido a la prisión" – añadió Ussop terminando de leer el titular.

"Esperad, que hay más. Al principio se preguntaban si se habían separado de nosotros. En este periódico hacen un listado de las islas en las que se les había visto, siempre juntos y haciendo la cartografía de todas las islas. Aquí les llaman la pareja pirata. Los dos enamorados que cruzan grand line sembrando el terror entre los demás piratas y la marina" – leía la arqueóloga mientras iba dejando caer en la mesa cada uno de los periódicos – "Oh, este titular es uno de los que más me gusta. Desde el cielo y el infierno. La pareja pirata acaba con el capitán Kaiduru. Ella con su cara de ángel y el con su poder diabólico destrozaron el barco y a la tripulación del capitán Kaiduru."

"¿Y ese quién es?" – preguntó Franky mientras tomaba una cola de la nevera

"Era un nuevo pirata de grand line. Su cabeza valía 100 millones." – respondió Robin

"Vaya, entonces sí que han estado ocupados"

"Bueno Brook" – le contestó la arqueóloga – "este es el más interesante. El cazador de piratas y la gata ladrona atacan al mundo. La pareja de piratas más famosa de grand line atacaron el barco del almirante Kizaru, partiéndolo por la mitad. El vicealmirante Yamakaji apareció con quemaduras internas, como si varios rayos hubieran atravesado su cuerpo. Por su parte, el almirante fue encontrado herido con varios cortes en su cuerpo."

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó Usopp sorprendido mientras veía el periódico caer frente a él en la mesa – "¿se han enfrentado solos con un vicealmirante y un almirante de la marina?"

"Y por lo que se ve no les fue mal yohoho"

"No te rías Brook" – le cortó Sanji mientras daba una taza de café a Robin – "podían haber salido muy mal. Ha sido una tontería."

"No sabemos si tuvieron otra opción."

"Se lo podemos preguntar a ellos" – dijo Luffy sonriendo – "han llamado cuando volvíamos al barco. Estaban llegando a Sabaody"

"¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo primero que nos tenías que haber dicho!"

"Venga, ¡rumbo a la isla gyojin!"

Con una sonrisa, Robin revisó rápidamente las notas que había tomado cuando Nami le explicó cómo llegar, y fue dando a cada miembro de la tripulación las órdenes necesarias para emprender el camino. En seguida, el Sunny estaba ya camino de red line, para recoger a Zoro y Nami.  
>Ajenos aún a todo esto, en un pequeño bar del archipiélago Sabaody, Rayleigh y Shakky ojeaban el periódico del día, cuando una extraña sensación hizo que el hombre levantara la cabeza.<p>

"Hummm"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ha llegado alguien muy fuerte a la isla. Esta cerca de aquí."

"Ese dichoso haki tuyo. ¿Cómo de fuerte?"

"Mucho Shakky, ahora mismo, es la persona más fuerte de todo el archipiélago."

"¿el más fuerte? ¿Más que tú?"

"Jaja, yo ya soy mayor Shakky, mi fuerza no es la que era"

"¿Quién crees que sea?" – preguntó la mujer ignorando el comentario.

"No lo sé. Su fuerza es parecida a la mía cuando era joven" – respondió Rayleihg – "está cerca de la fuerza de Luffy."

"¿Algún almirante?"

"No" – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – "creo que ya sé quién es. Y no viene solo, hay otra persona bastante fuerte con él."

"¿y por qué no me lo cuentas Rayleigh?" – le pregunto ella con un tono sensual

"Se lo puedes preguntar tu misma. Los dos están a punto de entrar por la puerta"

Con sorpresa, Shakky miro hacia la puerta del bar, que segundos después se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre con gabardina verde y una cicatriz en el ojo. Puso una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía perfectamente a ese hombre.

"Vaya, Zoro Roronoa, el cazador de piratas."

"Hola Shakky" – dijo Nami entrando tras Zoro al bar

"Hola Nami. Que sorpresa veros a los dos solos."

"No mientas" – la cortó Rayleigh con una sonrisa – "habéis salido en todos los periódicos. Era cuestión de tiempo que vinierais."

"Bueno" – dijo Zoro sentándose en el sofá – "eres el mejor recubriendo barcos."

"Entonces, vais a cruzar al nuevo mundo."

"Claro, Luffy nos espera allí."

"En los periódicos decían que os habíais separado, que ahora ibais solos."

"Es una larga historia" – respondió Nami acercándose a la barra a ver el periódico – "pero bueno, supongo que tenemos tiempo para contárosla hasta que los demás estén preparados al otro lado."

"Sí, tengo curiosidad"

Rayleigh tomó dos botellas de ron de detrás de la barra y se sentó junto a Zoro, pasándole una de las botellas.

"Se oyen rumores de que fue Mihawk quien te entrenó."

"¿A si?" – preguntó el espadachín mientras cogía la botella – "no creo que Mihawk haya ido alardeando de haber sido mi maestro."

"Bueno, tiene un amigo que también es amigo mío" – respondió Rayleigh dando un trago a la botella

"Así que Shanks te lo ha contado."

"¿Conoces a Shanks?" – preguntó Shakky mientras terminaba de servir una copa a Nami

"Fue a ver a Mihawk varias veces mientras Zoro estuvo allí" – respondió Nami por él

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"

"Yo lo sé todo de Zoro." – respondió con una sonrisa a la chica, mientras el aludido daba otro trago a la botella.

"Entonces los periódicos tienen razón. estáis juntos"

"Ya te lo dije Rayleigh" – indicó Shakky – "y como puedes ver en esto nunca me equivoco."

"Si, las mujeres tenéis un sentido único para estas cosas." – respondió él – "y ahora, si no os parece mal, tengo interés por saber que ha pasado."

"Pues veréis…"

Nami comenzó a contarles la historia de cómo Bellemere las había recogido a ella y a su hermana de una isla cuando apenas eran pequeñas. Con ilusión, fue contándoles como las había tratado en su niñez y como las había cuidado como a sus propias hijas. Dejando la barra, se acercó junto a la otra mujer al sofá, poniéndose al lado de Zoro para apoyarse en él mientras contaba la llegada de Arlong y los años que había pasado intentado reunir el dinero para liberar su pueblo y dibujándole los mapas al tritón. Tras explicarles como les salvaron por primera vez, empezó a detallar lo que había ocurrido hace unos meses, y como ella y Zoro habían acudido a Mihawk para que les ayudara a regresar rápidamente hasta su pueblo, y como Zoro había derrotado a Arlong.

"Y al llegar al inicio de grand line, decidimos tomar una ruta diferente para que yo pudiera continuar con mi mapa del mundo" – terminó Nami la historia

"Vaya, así que entonces ese es el verdadero motivo de todo esto."

"Supongo que en la prensa no interesaría contar la realidad. A la marina le interesaba más decir que habíamos abandonado a Luffy."

"Debes reconocer que es lo más probable, Zoro" – le indicó Rayleigh – "y más cuando estáis juntos. La idea de que habíais huido es la más sencilla."

"Puede que estemos juntos" – respondió Zoro muy serio – "pero no vamos a abandonar a los demás."

"Veo que Luffy supo elegir a sus amigos" – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa – "supongo que os quedaréis aquí hasta que os vayáis, ¿no?"

"Si no somos mucha molestia…" - respondió Nami

"Para nada, hay una habitación libre, perfecta para una joven pareja de enamorados" – respondió Shakky con una pequeña risita

"Vaya, así que esto es lo que me espera cuando lleguemos al barco" – respondió Zoro pegando otro trago a la botella para ignorar el comentario de la chica

"No" – le indicó Nami terminándose también su vaso, y poniendo una sonrisa – "allí será peor."

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, gracias por las lecturas, espero que os guste.<strong>

**saludos! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Ya está."

Levantando por un momento la vista del periódico, Nami vio a Rayleigh acercarse a ella con sus herramientas en la mano. Tal como les prometió había recubierto el barco en el que habían llegado al archipiélago para que pudieran descender a la isla de los hombres pez y cruzar red line, reuniéndose al fin con el resto de la tripulación. Con una sonrisa en la boca, dejó el periódico en la mesa que había al lado de la silla.

"Gracias Rayleigh"

"No tienes por qué darlas" – respondió Shakky, que se encontraba sentada al lado de ella – "¿Cómo no os iba a ayudar?"

"No creo que sin vosotros Luffy sea capaz de conseguir su sueño" – añadió este mientras dejaba las herramientas, girándose para ver el barco – "aunque sigo pensando que deberíais buscar algún barco mas grande. Con uno tan pequeño, si no controlas bien las corrientes marinas…"

"No te preocupes por eso" – respondió Nami – "las voy a controlar."

Levantó la vista para cruzar su mirada con la del hombre, intentando transmitirle con los ojos la seguridad y confianza que tenía en que nada saldría mal. Un pequeño ruido a su espalda, la hizo girarse hacia la puerta del bar, de donde vio salir a Zoro con el den den mushi en la mano.

"Nos están esperando."

"Entonces, habrá que irse" – respondió ella poniéndose en pie

"Mejor no hagáis esperar a Luffy" – dijo Rayleigh acercándose a Zoro – "acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado."

"No te preocupes" – le respondió el peli verde – "volveremos a verte dentro de un año. Podrás ver como Luffy ha avanzado."

Nami se alejo un poco del lugar donde los hombres seguían conversando sobre el futuro, para mirar detenidamente el barco. Al fin se iban a reunir con los demás, y se iba a cerrar esa aventura, de la que, a pesar de haberla iniciado llena de temor, al final tanto había disfrutado. Tal vez, en un futuro, deberían repetir de nuevo un viaje ellos dos solos. Un ligero toque en el hombro la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de shakky

"Esos dos no hacen más que apostar sobre si dentro de un año Luffy será ya el rey de los piratas. Aunque, me parece que no son los únicos que estaban pensando en el futuro."

"¿Como lo sabes?" – preguntó la navegante

"Tengo un sexto sentido para algunas cosas."

"Ya lo veo. Shakky, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"Cuando dejaste de ser pirata, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Bueno" – respondió la morena perdiendo la vista en el cielo – "quería hacer otras cosas, ya había cumplido mis objetivos. Aunque, en el corazón, nunca se deja de ser pirata."

"¿Como lo supiste?" – preguntó, cerrando los ojos y pensando en su futuro.

"Lo sabrás. Cuando llegue el momento en que tus sueños se cumplan, cuando notes que ya has conseguido todo lo que deseabas y que ahora quieres hacer cosas nuevas, lo sabrás."

"Bien. Aunque aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de que llegue ese momento" – respondió dirigiendo la mirada hacia Zoro – "y ayudar a que otros consigan las suyas.

No tengo duda de que lo conseguiréis."

"Por cierto, hay una última cosa que te tengo que pedir." – indicó Nami volviendo a mirar a la morena a la cara y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa – "aunque ya no tiene solución. Le dije a mi hermana que si alguna vez quería algo de mí, escribiese a este lugar. Estoy segura de que volveremos bastantes veces."

"Está bien, aunque no te aseguro que las cartas se queden cerradas, Rayleigh es muy cotilla."

"Ya," – respondió ella con una sonrisa – "Rayleigh"

Desde la proa del Sunny, Luffy y Chopper vigilaban el océano en busca de algún rastro del barco que traería a sus compañeros de vuelta.

"Robin, ¿ves algo desde allí arriba?"

Desde la torre de vigía, la arqueóloga se asomo por la ventana para mirar a su capitán.

"Aun no Luffy, aunque estoy segura de que ya no tardarán"

"Eso espero" – respondió él con una sonrisa – "tengo hambre y Sanji ha dicho que no hay comida hasta que ellos lleguen."

"Bueno, me parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho" – dijo Franky mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el capitán – "creo que ya están aquí."

Corriendo a sentarse sobre la cabeza de león del barco, una sonrisa inundó la cara del capitán al ver el pequeño barco donde sus dos nakamas llegaban ya al fin. Tras gritar a los demás que al fin habían llegado, salió corriendo por el barco para la cocina a avisar a Sanji.

"Está bien Luffy" – respondió algo seco – "enseguida podrás comer."

Aun más alegre por la idea de la comida, Luffy salió corriendo de nuevo a cubierta, a esperar a que el pequeño barco llegara hasta el sunny.

"No deberías estar así Sanji, al fin regresan nuestros nakamas."

"¿Robin?" – preguntó sobresaltado – "no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, la morena cerró la puerta y miró al cocinero.

"Después de lo que pasó el día que se fueron" – empezó él – "no sé cómo recibirla. Tampoco sé si ellos…"

"Déjalo Sanji" – le interrumpió – "están juntos."

"Pero no sabemos si en este tiempo"

"No tengas ninguna duda sobre eso." – volvió a interrumpirle – "Y tampoco de que ella es feliz."

"En el fondo ya lo sabía" – replicó el rubio sentándose en una de las sillas. Robin hizo lo mismo – "Pero no es fácil aceptar que he perdido a las dos mujeres del barco."

"¿A las dos?" – preguntó sorprendida

"Sé reconocer las cosas cuando las veo," - dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa – "y sé que Luffy y tú estáis juntos, aunque no reaccione cuando tonteo contigo."

"vaya, pensé que había sido más cuidadosa." – indicó la morena poniendo una sonrisa – "Me pregunto en qué lo habrás notado."

"En que siempre que alguno tiene guardia, el otro intenta ir a escondidas a fuera para hacerla juntos, en las miradas que os dais… soy todo un experto en estas cosas Robin. Pero, lo que no llego a entender es por qué él nunca se enfada cuando tonteo contigo."

"Luffy es… diferente" – le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa – "en algunas cosas es como un niño. Y sabe que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Pero…"

"¿Pero?" – preguntó Sanji intrigado

"Con Zoro no será igual."

"Lo sé" – respondió dando una larga calada al cigarrillo – "él no se quedará indiferente si tonteo con Nami. Y ella tampoco es como tú, no tengo claro que la gustara que siguiera haciéndolo. De todas formas, no lo haré. soy un caballero."

"¿Y eso? Conmigo no has dejado de hacerlo a pesar de saber lo mío con el capitán."

"Vosotros no habéis dicho que estéis juntos. Ellos no creo que tarden mucho en contarlo."

Robin se quedó mirando detenidamente al cocinero, mientras una de sus habituales y enigmáticas sonrisas cruzaba su cara. No se había planteado revelar su relación con el capitán, y él tampoco parecía haberle dado demasiada importancia al tema. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Zoro y Nami, y el descubrimiento de Sanji, ya había tres personas en el barco que lo sabían. Y tampoco estaba segura sobre los demás. Decidió que esa noche hablaría con Luffy del tema, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la cubierta para recibir a sus nakamas. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, se quedó parada y giró un poco la cabeza para dar una última mirada a Sanji

"Dime la verdad. ¿Estás enamorado de alguna de nosotras?"

Sanji la miró fijamente a la vez que apagaba el cigarrillo. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Tu estas enamorada del cabeza de lechuga?" – la respondió

"Algún día encontraras a tu mujer" – dijo Robin con una sonrisa, notando como Sanji la seguía hacia la cubierta

"Tendrá que ser una diosa, mi mujer debe ser más bella que la del cabeza de lechuga y el cabeza hueca de mi capitán, y no me será fácil encontrar una mujer más guapa que vosotras." – indicó con una sonrisa mientras abría a Robin la puerta de la cubierta.

Al salir, descubrieron ya a los dos sobre el sunny, saludando al resto de los compañeros, con Chopper abalanzándose sobre Nami, mientras Luffy mantenía atrapado en un fuerte abrazo a Zoro, que, para sorpresa de todos, se estaba riendo en vez de quitarse de encima al capitán. A medida que se acercaron a ellos, mientras iban viendo como hablaban con el resto, fueron escuchando la conversación.

"Luffy, yo también te he echado de menos, pero creo que ya me puedes soltar."

"Es para que no te escapes" – respondió Luffy riendo

"Jaja, no lo voy a hacer tranquilo."

"Sí Luffy, espero que no haga falta que nadie vuelva a separarse" – añadió Nami mientras sujetaba a chopper como si tuviera a un niño pequeño en brazos.

"No les agobiéis" – dijo Sanji llegando hasta allí – "deben tener hambre"

"Sanji" – Nami se quedó mirándole, dubitativa.

"Siempre para ti mi dulce Nami" – la respondió cogiéndola de la mano. Enseguida notó la incomodidad de la chica y la tensa mirada del espadachín. Giró la vista hacia él – "también me alegro de verte a ti cabeza de lechuga."

"Cocinero pervertido" – dijo estirando la mano para darle un toque en el hombro al cocinero – "Hazme un favor, no babees a mi chica"

"¿tu chica?" – preguntaron a la vez Ussop y Franky

"Así es" – dijo Nami dejando a chopper en el suelo – "Es mejor decíroslo cuanto antes. Zoro y yo estamos juntos."

"Entonces los periódicos no mentían, yohoho"

"¿Los periódicos?" – preguntó Zoro sorprendido

"Habéis protagonizado unos cuantos. La pareja pirata ha centrado la atención del mundo" – indicó Robin, que hasta ese momento había estado un poco alejada de allí – "pero estoy segura que a partir de mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para contarnos lo que nos ha pasado estos meses."

Tan pronto como la vio, Nami se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. La arqueóloga devolvió el abrazo a su amiga, mientras con una mirada daba la bienvenida también al espadachín.

"En ese caso" – dijo Sanji mirando a Zoro – "ya que estáis juntos, me comportaré como un caballero. No tontearé más con ella. Pero como la hagas daño…"

"Si si" – respondió Zoro con una socarrona sonrisa – "me mataras. Algo había supuesto."

"Esto es SUPER!" – gritó Franky – "¡mañana mismo empezaré a construiros una habitación para vosotros solos!"

"¡Nami! ¡Zoro!" – exclamo Chopper – "¡entonces nosotros tenemos que tener una charla sobre las relaciones! ¡Debéis tomar precauciones si no quieres quedarte embarazada!"

"Tranquilo Chopper" – le indicó Nami agachándose a su lado – "mañana hablamos sobre eso, ¿vale?"

"Claro" – respondió sonriente el reno – "puedo prepararte unas píldoras para evitar que quedes embarazada. Así cuando desees hacerlo, ¡solo tendrás que dejar de tomarlas!"

"¿Y solo con dejar de tomarlas quedará embarazada?" – preguntó Luffy con cara de sorprendido

"No, tendrán que buscarlo" – empezó Franky mientras hacia su baile - "mantener relaciones, los soldaditos de Zoro recorrerán…"

"Mejor vamos a cambiar el tema" – cortó Zoro, bastante incómodo con el cariz que tomaba la conversación – "lo que Nami y yo hagamos es cosa nuestra, y no lo vamos a contar aquí" – recalcó mirando hacia Brook, que ya estaba dispuesto a hacer algún comentario

"Entonces" – volvió a hablar Luffy – "¿os vamos a ver dándoos besitos y agarrados de la mano por el barco?"

"¡No!" – gritaron a la vez Zoro y Nami a su capitán, aprovechando para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

"Pues que sosos" – respondió Luffy antes de recibir un nuevo golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami

"Esas cosas ya las haremos cuando y donde debemos hacerlas." – le dijo la navegante, agregando un nuevo golpe a la ya maltrecha cabeza Luffy

"Creo que vamos a dejarlo antes de que tengamos que buscar un nuevo capitán" – dijo Usopp agachándose a recoger a Luffy

"¿Y eso? "– preguntó Chopper

"Por que como siga así le van a matar" – respondió el tirador cargando con Luffy al hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, acompañado por las risas de los demás.

"Antes de ir a comer" – dijo Brook acercándose a Zoro – "permíteme que te haga una pregunta. ¿De qué color son las braguitas de Nami? ¡Seguro que a estas alturas ya le has visto todas! Yohoho"

"Ven" – respondió el espadachín al esqueleto atrayéndole hacia él y susurrándole algo en el oído. Segundos después, Brook reanudaba la marcha hacia la cocina con una mirada deprimida.

"No le habrás dicho nada, ¿no?" – preguntó Nami acercándose a Zoro.

"¿Tu qué crees?" – respondió riéndose

"Brook" – preguntó Franky intrigado por la cara que llevaba el esqueleto – "¿qué te ha dicho?"

"Que volveré a morirme y no lo sabré"

Las risas volvieron a resonar por todo el barco mientras entraban en la cocina, dispuestos a empezar la fiesta por el retorno de sus nakamas. La comida que Sanji había preparado inundaba la mesa de la cocina. El cocinero fue recorriendo uno a uno los vasos de sus compañeros, sirviéndoles del mejor vino que tenía. Cuando sirvió a Nami, simplemente la sonrió mientras decía su nombre, partiendo hacia Robin, a quien si aduló.  
>Un poco sorprendida, a pesar de que Sanji estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que haría, empezó a susurrar con Zoro<p>

"Parece que sí que va a cumplir lo que decía."

"Mejor" – respondió él – "Eres mía, y no pienso perderte nunca"

"Nunca lo harás" – le dijo cogiéndole la mano por debajo de la mesa – "Pero no sé, se me hace raro."

"¿Lo vas a echar de menos?"

"No" – respondió tranquila – "lo prefiero así."

Durante varias horas más, la fiesta continuó en el sunny a la vez que la comida y el alcohol iban desapareciendo de la mesa. Bastante después de que el sol se escondiera, ya con Chopper, Brook y Franky dormidos en el sofá de la cocina, mientras Sanji y Usopp terminaban de recoger las cosas para poder irse a dormir, Luffy salió de la cocina hacia la torre de vigía, dispuesto a empezar la guardia nocturna. Antes de seguirle, por primera vez sin tener que esconderse, Robin se acercó a Nami para decirla que no volvería hasta después del desayuno, por lo que ella y Zoro podrían dormir en el, hasta ese momento, cuarto de las chicas, y que tan pronto como Franky terminara el nuevo, pasaría a ser solo de Robin.  
>Agradeciéndoselo, y diciéndola que al día siguiente ellas dos solas tenían mucho de qué hablar, Nami arrastró a Zoro fuera de la cocina, dando las buenas noches a los dos hombres que aun terminaban de limpiar los restos de la fiesta y encerrándose en la habitación. Sin dar oportunidad de hablar al espadachín, Nami comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras sus manos empezaban a vagar por todos los rincones del cuerpo del hombre.<br>Zoro, entendiendo rápidamente las intenciones de su chica, fue desvistiéndola a la vez que la besaba, empezando su primera noche de pasión en el sunny.

Varias horas después Zoro se despertó al notar la respiración de Nami en su cuello. Miró rápidamente hacia la ventana, comprobando que aún era de noche. Enseguida recordó lo que había pasado poco antes, y dedujo que después de hacer el amor, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Al notar su movimiento, Nami también se despertó, dándole un beso en el hombro y acurrucándose un poco más sobre él. Pero de pronto se separó y salió de la cama hacia una de las bolsas que habían traído. El espadachín se quedó sorprendido, pero tan pronto como la vio salir desnuda de la cama, su vista se centró en el cuerpo de ella, y su mente dio como imposible preguntar en ese momento a la mujer que es lo que había pasado.

Segundos después, Nami volvió a la cama, subiendo la sabana y la manta, tapando a ambos, a la vez que se echaba boca arriba sobre él, y le mostraba una pequeña carta.

"Nojiko me la dio antes de salir de Cocoyashi pero me pidió que no la leyera hasta que volviéramos a estar en el barco."

Abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romper el papel que había dentro. Empezó a leer la carta mientras notaba el brazo del espadachín acariciarla. Cuando apenas llevaba unas líneas leídas, comenzó a leerla en voz alta. Al principio Zoro la miró extrañado del cambio, intrigado del motivo que había hecho que ella empezara a leer en alto, pero tan pronto como empezó a escuchar la historia de la juventud de ojos de halcón, y descubrió el origen de aquella gigantesca cruz que había en la isla, comprendió que aquel hombre le estaba dando de nuevo una lección. Al hacer que su historia llegara a él a través de la hermana de Nami, Mihawk estaba provocando que se reforzara la convicción del peli verde en que se haría lo suficientemente fuerte y bueno para poder protegerla de quien fuera. 

"Este es el motivo por el que decía que Zoro le recordaba a él cuando era joven. Sé que es un poco retorcido, pero esta ha sido su forma de que Zoro conociera su historia, a través de mí. Por mi parte, estoy tranquila, porque sé que no te pasará nada, que él te cuidará. Besos, Nojiko" – terminó de leer la carta Nami.

"Tiene razón" – dijo Zoro pegándola un poco más contra él mientras ella dejaba la carta en la mejilla y apagaba la vela que iluminaba la habitación – "A ti no te va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo."

"Lo sé" – respondió Nami tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir – "Nunca me siento tan segura como cuando estoy entre tus brazos."

Notando como Nami se iba quedando dormida, agradeció una vez más a Mihawk por reforzar su objetivo de protegerla, a la vez que se preguntaba por qué ese hombre le ayudaba tanto cuando su objetivo era superarle. Se tuvo que reconocer a si mismo que, si bien hubo una época en que deseaba matarle, ahora solo quería superarle. Nunca lo reconocería a nadie, salvo tal vez a Nami, pero en cierto modo se sentía agradecido y en deuda con él. Pronto llegaría el día en que tendrían su combate definitivo, y si para derrotarle tenía que matarle, lo haría, pero si podía evitarlo… Un pequeño ruido de Nami hizo que la atención del espadachín volviera a ella y confirmara que la mujer estaba ya completamente dormida abrazada a él. Con una pequeña sonrisa subió un poco más la manta para taparla, y cerró los ojos para quedarse también dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

Como un capricho del destino, la mañana había amanecido igual a como recordaba aquel día de hacía ya un año. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando casi por completo la habitación, e incidiendo directamente en su cara. Se giró un poco para intentar evitar la luz cegadora, descubriendo que el otro lado de la cama estaba ya vacio. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se levantó de la cama para vestirse.

Aún terminando de colocarse las katanas, salió a cubierta para encontrar a Nami antes de ir a desayunar. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta la vio de pié, apoyada en la barandilla, con Chopper a su lado. No le resultó difícil escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

"Nami, podría retirarte la medicación"

"¿Que medicación?" – preguntó sorprendida

"Me refería a las pastillas para no quedarte embarazada" – respondió el pequeño doctor con un pequeño deje de vergüenza.

Aún con la cara de sorpresa, Nami pensó rápidamente en lo que Chopper le estaba diciendo. Su relación con Zoro había seguido mejorando día a día en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Tenían las típicas peleas que tienen todas las parejas, a las que había que añadir las discusiones que a veces ellos mismos provocaban solo para divertirse, pero desde aquel primer día en el que el peli verde se le declaró, no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que cualquier enfado no hubiera desaparecido en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo nunca habían hablado seriamente sobre tener hijos. Y, aunque era algo que ella deseaba hacer en algún momento, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del espadachín.

"Chopper, aun no es el momento" – le respondió unos segundos después, intentando poner una pequeña sonrisa que ocultara la duda que había creado.

"Jo, nunca he tratado a una mujer embarazada" – refunfuñó Chopper

"¡Solo quieres que me quede embarazada para practicar conmigo!" – gritó enfadada Nami, olvidando por completo las vueltas que su cabeza estaba dando al asunto y amenazando con dar un golpe en la cabeza al reno.

"Chopper, aún nos quedan cosas por hacer" – intervino Zoro cogiendo la mano de Nami, que al notar el contacto se relajó bastante – "y son peligrosas."

"Zoro tiene razón" – continuó Nami ya más relajada – "A mí aún me quedan algunas islas por cartografiar y Zoro no ha vuelto a enfrentarse a Mihawk, para pensar en niños, antes deberíamos terminar con eso."

"Pero… "

"¿por que no se lo dices a Robin?" – le cortó Zoro – "ella ya ha descubierto todos los poneglyphs y ya conoce la historia del siglo oscuro."

"Vacío" – le corrigió Nami

"Vale, vacio." – refunfuñó el espadachín – "Y además, ya se hace mayor..." – Zoro dejó la sentencia a medias, esperando la reacción del reno, que fue exactamente la que el espadachín esperaba

"¡No se me había ocurrido!" – exclamó chopper – "tienes razón. Ellos ya han conseguido sus sueños, y además, ¡Robin no debería esperar mucho más si queremos asegurarnos de un embarazo seguro!" – terminó gritando mientras salía corriendo en busca de la arqueóloga, dejando a la pareja riendo.

Cuando el doctor desapareció de la vista, Zoro pasó su brazo por la cintura de Nami, dándola un suave beso en el cuello. En el año que había pasado desde que habían regresado al barco, la situación no había cambiado demasiado de cómo se habían comportado los primeros días. Siempre que estaban con los demás, se comportaban de forma que no resultaran molestos hacia sus nakamas. Pequeños besos, pasar el brazo por la cintura de ella, alguna caricia de la chica ó que ella se sentara encima de él, eran las pocas cosas que se permitían hacer en público, añadiendo, alguna vez el andar cogidos de la mano, siempre que tenían claro que no había peligro en los alrededores. Solo cuando hacían alguna de sus habituales fiestas de celebración se liberaban un poco, con besos más largos, alguna palmadita en el culo de ella, y alguna otra cosa más de las típicas de pareja. Nunca ninguno de los demás llegó a sentirse incomodo por la pareja, llegando incluso a animarles en las celebraciones a que se besaran, o a preguntarles cuando se iban a casar.

"Te has levantado pronto" – dijo él apoyándose en la barandilla a su lado.

"Estaba intranquila, llegaremos enseguida a sabaody y prefería ver que llegábamos sin problemas."

"Pues para variar, lo has conseguido" – respondió el espadachín fijándose en que se acercaban al mismo lugar donde dejaron el sunny la primera vez que llegaron, ya dentro del archipiélago. Después se giró hacia ella, mirándola fijamente – "luego cuando tengamos un rato solos lo hablamos"

"No… no sé de que me hablas" – respondió ella nerviosa

"Vamos, que a estas alturas aún pensarás que no me voy a dar cuenta cuando le estas dando vueltas a algo." – respondió con orgullo, acercándose un poco más a ella para susurrarla al oído – "sé que lo que te ha dicho chopper ha hecho que estés pensando en si yo querré tener hijos. Te conozco bien bruja"

"¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiera tenerlos? Vago dormilón."

Acerco su cara a la de él, dejando unos escasos centímetros entre ellos, mientras la sonrisa cruzaba su cara a la vez que seguía jugando a fingir estar enfadada, sabiendo perfectamente que el espadachín la seguiría un rato más el juego, perfectamente consciente del teatro que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, la llegada de Chopper y Luffy sacó a la pareja de la situación, para centrar su atención en ellos. El capitán llevaba al doctor en brazos mientras saltaba y reía. Unos segundos después Robin llegó hasta donde estaba la pareja, colocándose a su lado mientras veía a los otros dos saltar y gritar.

"¿Se puede saber qué pasa?" – preguntó Zoro

"¡Luffy ha dicho que sí, que Robin dejara de tomarse las pastillas!" – gritó emocionado el médico

"¡Si si si si! ¡La reina de los piratas va a tener a mi hijo!" – se añadió Luffy nuevamente a la celebración del médico.

"No recuerdo haberme casado, así que no creo que puedas llamarme reina de los piratas."

"Eres mi chica" – gritó Luffy muy serio – "y eso es más que suficiente para hacer que seas la reina de los piratas. Además Zoro y Nami tampoco se han casado y nadie duda de que ella sea su chica. ¡Acuérdate de lo que dicen los periódicos!"

"Bueno, tampoco creo que haya muchos sitios donde estén dispuestos a casar a dos piratas" – respondió riendo Zoro

"Yo creo que si vamos a Arabasta…" - respondió Nami llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

"Vaya, gracias Luffy, la próxima vez que pasemos por Arabasta voy a tener que ponerme de traje para casarme."

"De nada Zoro" – respondió el capitán riendo.

"De todas formas" – llamó Robin la atención del sombrero de paja – "yo no he dicho nada de que vaya a dejar de tomar las pastillas ni de que quiera quedarme embarazada."

"Pero Robin" – empezó a decir Chopper, que sentía como toda la ilusión se iba viniendo abajo con las palabras de la arqueóloga.

"No te preocupes Chopper" – dijo Luffy poniendo una mano en la cabeza del reno – "no la hagas caso. El otro día cuando salió de la ducha y cogió la toalla, cuando se estaba secando las tetas empezó a decir que le gustaría tener un niño que com…"

Varias manos emergieron de los hombros del capitán, tapándole la boca, e impidiéndole continuar la frase.

"Luffy" – le dijo la morena – "esta es una de esas cosas que no hace falta que cuentes a los demás."

Zoro y Nami estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de la arqueóloga. A lo largo de ese año, se habían ido acostumbrando a las cosas de Luffy. A diferencia de ellos y de Robin, Luffy no se cortaba. Ya no les resultaba extraño que de pronto la cabeza del capitán apareciera estirando su cuello desde algún lado del barco para dar un beso a Robin ó que tuviera a la chica cogida por la cintura cada vez que le apetecía. Sin embargo si había una cosa que la arqueóloga había intentado cambiar en el capitán, y era el que siempre soltara cosas intimas delante de sus nakamas sin pensar por un momento en lo que estaba diciendo. Si bien al principio se les hacia incomodo cada vez que Luffy soltaba alguna de estas cosas, el esfuerzo de la arqueóloga había ido dando sus frutos, y cada vez era menos habitual escucharle decir alguna de esas cosas. Añadiendo a esto que los demás, aunque fuera a la fuerza, se habían ido acostumbrando, ya no les resultaba incomodo, y a veces, como en esa ocasión, incluso les parecía divertido.

Mirándoles un poco molesta, la arqueóloga pregunto a la pareja con la mirada que parte era la que les parecía tan divertida. Intentando controlar la risa, Nami consiguió contestarla.

"Da igual lo que intentes Robin, con Luffy es imposible mantener algo en secreto"

Suavizando la expresión, Robin puso también una sonrisa y libero al capitán de las manos

"Está bien, tenéis razón. Vamos doctor, tienes que explicarme que es lo que tengo que hacer" – dijo la morena bajando las escaleras hacia el médico.

"Pues lo mismo que hacemos casi todas las noches" – respondió sorprendido el capitán – "cuando llegas a la cama te desnu…"

"Déjalo Luffy" – indicó resignada Robin mientras de nuevo las manos volvían a tapar la boca del sombrero de paja, y se dirigía hacia dentro del barco con Chopper.

"Jo, pero ella ha preguntado."

"No se estaba refiriendo a eso Luffy" – le dijo desde arriba Zoro

"Pero…"

"Ya te lo contará luego" – le cortó ahora Nami – "Zoro, el ancla. Luffy, avisa a los demás. Ya hemos llegado"

El capitán salió corriendo hacia el interior del barco, gritando a los demás que al fin habían llegado de nuevo a sabaody. Arrastrando a todos y cada uno de ellos hacia la cubierta, tan pronto como el ancla detuvo el barco y Zoro saco la pasarela, el capitán arrastro a los demás hacia fuera, corriendo hacia el viejo bar de Shakky mientras gritaba el nombre de Rayleigh. Unos metros mas atrás, Zoro y Nami seguían a sus nakamas, mientras el espadachín colocaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Apenas entraron en el bar, vieron a Luffy atacando la nevera y a Rayleigh reír desde la barra. Cuando el viejo amigo de Roger notó la presencia del espadachín, le invitó a ponerse a su lado y tomar una de las botellas, diciéndole que con eso quedaba saldada la deuda de su apuesta. Entre bocados, Luffy no pudo evitar preguntar a que se referían.

"Verás Luffy" - empezó Rayleigh – "hace un año, antes de que se fueran de aquí, apostamos si cuando volvierais, ya habrías conseguido ser el rey de los piratas."

"¿Y perdiste tú?" – preguntó un poco sorprendido Usopp

"Así es, Zoro estaba bastante seguro de que Luffy lo conseguiría."

"Evidentemente, ¡con la gran ayuda del capitán Usopp era solo cuestión de tiempo conseguirlo!"

Entre risas y bromas, Shakky se acerco hasta Nami, entregándole una carta.

"Llegó hace unas semanas" – dijo la morena – "ha sido difícil, pero he conseguido que se mantuviera cerrada"

"Gracias" – respondió Nami guardándola – "la leeré luego."

"Perfecto, ahora vamos con los demás. Por cierto, la habitación donde estuvisteis el año pasado, está lista"

"Oh, gracias" – respondió Nami mientras llegaban a la altura de los demás, y ella se colocaba al lado del peli verde

"¿Les vas a dar una habitación a Zoro y Nami?" – preguntó Luffy dejando la ya vacía nevera

"La misma en la que estuvieron cuando vinieron la otra vez. Así tendrán intimidad" – le dijo Shakky entre risas

"Ya la tienen en el barco, les construí una SUPER habitación, completamente insonorizada" – presumió Franky

"Aun así, no les vendrá mal pasar una noche fuera del barco." – siguió Rayleigh

"Recordáis que aun estamos aquí, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Zoro un poco molesto

"Vuestra opinión no importa" – le respondió Robin, provocando las risas de todos.

"Shakky, había otra habitación libre, ¿verdad?"

"Si Nami, hay otra más."

"En ese caso" – continuo la navegante – "Luffy, Robin, ¿también os quedáis, no?"

"¿Eh?" – preguntó Rayleigh sorprendido

"Claro, Luffy no solo encontró el one piece" – dijo Zoro

"También a la reina de los piratas."

Provocando un pequeño sonrojo en ambos piratas, que tuvieron que explicar que ya eran pareja, la fiesta continuó hasta entrada la noche, en que, salvo las dos parejas, los demás regresaron al barco a dormir.  
>En el bar, después de indicar a Luffy y Robin la habitación donde pasarían la noche, Nami entró la suya, donde ya la esperaba Zoro dentro de la cama. Cerró la puerta, dejó una carta sobre la mesilla y le miró con una sonrisa, empezando a desnudarse lentamente para provocar aún más al espadachín. Cuando ya estaba desnuda se acercó hasta a él y empezaron a besarse y dejar a sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, provocando gemidos y sensaciones de placer, Nami se colocó sobre Zoro, haciendo que entrara lentamente en ella y ambos comenzaran a moverse.<br>Tras un largo rato de gemidos, placer y sudor, ambos alcanzaron su orgasmo susurrando el nombre del otro. Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del espadachín, que la pasó un brazo por la espalda para pegarla a él, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Cuando ya se encontraron recuperados, Nami estiró la mano, recogiendo la carta, al tiempo que se apoyaba un poco más sobre Zoro.

"¿Y eso?"

"Es una carta de mi hermana" – respondió Nami, feliz, mientras abría el sobre y comenzaba a leerla.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, bastante lejos de allí, Mihawk se esforzaba en hacer prender la chimenea de una de las salas del castillo. Mientras la leña empezaba a arder, notó como la presencia que llevaba un rato sintiendo, llegaba hasta la habitación. Con un suspiro, y sin darse la vuelta, escuchó como su invitado tomaba asiento.

"¿A que has venido Shanks?"

"Simplemente pasaba por aquí y he venido a saludarte."

"Ya" – respondió el espadachín dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde guardaba sus vinos. Tomo dos copas y una de las botellas que tenía allí guardadas. – "te pillaba de camino, ¿no?" – le preguntó mientras le servía el vino y se sentaba frente a él.

"Sí y no. No pasaba exactamente por aquí, pero tu vivre card se movía tanto que sabía que estabas al lado" – respondió el pelirrojo riendo mientras le daba un primer trago al vino – "veo que sigues teniendo un gran gusto por el vino"

"Conozco esa mirada" – dijo Mihawk tomando un primer sorbo de vino – "hay algo más."

"Bueno, sí. Últimamente, en el east blue se ha empezado a escuchar un rumor, un tanto… sorprendente."

"Haces muchas visitas el east blue"

"Bueno, tiene cosas interesantes" – le respondió con una mueca

"Para un pirata de tu nivel, lo dudo mucho. Así que supongo que debe ser una mujer"

"Si, la tabernera de la que te he hablado."

"Volviendo a lo del rumor" – dijo Mihawk desviando el tema, Shanks solía ponerse muy pesado cuando hablaba de aquella mujer

"Bueno, yo lo escuche hace unos meses, cuando estuve allí"

"¿Y qué rumor es?"

"Que Zoro Roronoa es el causante de la única cicatriz tienes en tu cuerpo"

"¿Eso es todo?" – preguntó sin mucho interés – "esperaba algo más interesante"

"Lo interesante" – respondió Shanks poniéndose más serio – "es que no lo vas a negar"

"No tengo por costumbre negar la verdad."

"Bien, me alegro de que sigas manteniendo tus buenas costumbres" – respondió Shanks riendo

"Y ese rumor" – dijo burlándose de la palabra – "¿solo corre por el east blue?"

"De momento sí. Están orgullosos de que alguien de allí sea capaz de hacerte eso."

"La gente enseguida se alegra con cualquier cosa. Es una pequeña cicatriz, nada más"

"Por algo se empieza" – indicó burlonamente Shanks mientras vaciaba la copa de vino – "Sabes, al volver a grand line tuve que parar a reponer ron en un pequeño pueblo del east blue."

"¿Y?"

"Me llamaron la atención dos carteles que tenían en el pueblo, muy visibles a la entrada, Nami la gata ladrona, y Zoro el cazador de piratas. Según ponía, el pueblo estaba bajo su protección. Pregunte por allí, y parece ser que ella es de allí, y él les ha salvado hace poco. Me contaron una historia sobre el tritón Arlong, y como ellos llegaron junto a…"

"Conozco la historia" – le interrumpió Mihawk – "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Me contaron que los dos estaban juntos."

"Tú mismo acabas de decir que llegaron desde grand line"

"Sabes a qué me refiero" – corrigió a Mihawk, que le dejó una mirada desinteresada – "¿crees que para Luffy pueda ser un problema que estén juntos?"

"No creo que a sombrero de paja le cause ningún problema, más bien al contrario. Esa mujer hace que Roronoa sea más fuerte. De todas formas, no me interesa demasiado. Que le haya entrenado no significa que vaya a cuidar de él." – respondió ojos de halcón regresando su atención hacia la copa

"Sin embargo les ayudaste." – siguió el pelirrojo mientras le miraba a la cara

"Quería probar a Roronoa, eso es todo."

"Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que se fue de tu entrenamiento. No me lo creo."

"Eso es problema tuyo." – le respondió secamente el espadachín

"No me vas a contar porqué lo hiciste, ¿no?"

"La verdad es que no lo sé ni yo." – respondió ya cansado – "llego con esa chica, dejando su orgullo a un lado… simplemente quise ayudarle"

"También paso otra cosa en ese pueblo." – dijo Shanks, cambiando el tema, consciente de que ya le había sacado mucho a Mihawk sobre su ayuda al espadachín y la navegante – "Conocí a una chica de pelo azul." – se tomó un respiro al terminar la frase, notando la mirada del shichibukai – "Estaba bien. Muy bien a decir verdad. Aunque tranquilo, no la toqué ni un pelo."

"Es libre para hacer lo que quiera, no me importa"

"Ya" – respondió riendo – "tu cara no decía lo mismo."

"Mi cara siempre dice lo mismo que mis palabras"

"Para quien no te conoce, tal vez. Pero tú y yo nos conocemos bien." –dijo mientras le tendía una carta – "¿has decidido que harás cuando Zoro te supere? Nadie puede ser el mejor para siempre. Y esa chica parecía dispuesta a esperarte."

"Tal vez no tenga nada que decidir." – respondió rápidamente Mihawk – "Puede que cuando ese día llegue, Roronoa decida matarme."

"O puede que le baste con superarte." – dijo Shanks mientras salía de la habitación, dispuesto a dejar la isla de aquel hombre con el que le unía tan extraña amistad.

Mihawk miró detenidamente el sobre, consciente de quien era la autora, a pesar de haber llegado en un sobre vacío. Incluso para él, tan aficionado a dejar en manos del destino tantas cosas, resultaba sorprendente el capricho que este había tenido al hacer que Shanks acabase en aquella isla, y, que de alguna manera, se encontrara con Nojiko y terminaran hablando de él, de forma que ella pudiera escribirle la carta. Con un ligero atisbo de sonrisa, abrió con cuidado el sobre, leyendo la carta.

Hola. Ha sido una casualidad que tu amigo pasara por esta isla. Parece que el destino me ha dado una oportunidad de contarte esto. Tenía la esperanza de poder decírtelo en persona, pero hace más de seis meses que no has vuelto, y entiendo que habrá sido por algo.  
>Siempre he sabido que este momento podía llegar, así que en esta carta no encontraras ninguna suplica para que vuelvas. Solo algo que creo que es justo que sepas. La última vez que estuviste aquí, aun no se me notaba, y por eso, supongo, que no te diste cuenta.<br>Mihawk, estaba embarazada. Hace unas semanas ha nacido tu hija. Espero que no te moleste que le haya dado un nombre del pasado de Zoro, de alguna manera quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por el pueblo y por mi hermana.  
>Si alguna vez vuelves a pasar cerca de aquí, como tu solías decir cada vez que te ibas, sigo libre, y estaré encantada de que me visites. Y seguro que Kuina, nuestra hija, también.<p>

Apenas terminó de leerla, Mihawk guardó la carta en el sobre y lo llevo hasta el cajón que tenía cerca de donde estaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pensar en que haría con su vida cuando ya no fuera el mejor. Por qué, como Shanks le había dicho, nadie puede ser el mejor para siempre. Y tal vez, Roronoa no le matara en ese combate.  
>Siempre pensó que el día que alguien le derrotara, moriría en esa lucha. Pero ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro. Roronoa tenía un objetivo, superarle, e incluso él tenía claro que estaba en el camino para hacerlo, más pronto que tarde. Pero ya no veía en los ojos de Roronoa intención de acabar con él. Durante esos dos años de entrenamiento, el discurso del peli verde cambió de querer ser el mejor y tomar su cabeza, a querer ser el mejor y superarle.<br>Empezó a maldecirse por dar por seguro que perdería ante Roronoa, pensando que tendría que ser el destino el que decidiera quien vencería y como terminaría el derrotado. Sin embargo, al volver a ver el sobre al cerrar el cajón, volvió a pensar en lo curioso que había sido que esa carta llegara hasta el. Tal vez, después de todo, realmente tuviera que hacer planes para el día después de su derrota. 

En la habitación del pequeño bar de sabaody, Nami terminaba de leer en alto la carta que su hermana le había enviado, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin control.

"Mi hermana es… mama. Nunca llegue a pensar que Nojiko… y mucho menos Mihawk. ¿Crees que le gustara?"

"Es Mihawk. Le guste o no, nadie lo sabrá nunca"

"Me recuerda a ti" – respondió ella mientras notaba como Zoro le iba secando las lágrimas

"¿A mí?"

"Si, tú también escondes tus sentimientos muy bien. Frio, serio, duro, sin gestos dulces"

"No será contigo…" - la respondió pensando en cómo cambiaba su comportamiento cuando estaba con ella.

"No, conmigo no" – dijo con una sonrisa – "Zoro… nosotros… algún día…"

"Claro, tú también serás mama" – respondió Zoro poniendo una mano sobre su vientre

"¿cuándo cumplamos nuestros sueños?" –preguntó ella ilusionada, colocando su mano sobre la de él

"cuando cumplamos nuestros sueños" – reafirmó él acariciándola.

"¿qué harás cuando te enfrentes a Mihawk? Ella no me lo quiso decir, pero sé que se enamoró de él. Y ahora, independiente de lo que decida hacer, es el padre de su hija. Es el padre de nuestra sobrina Zoro"

"¿Nuestra?" – preguntó divertido

"Por supuesto. Para mí es como si estuviéramos casados. Soy la señora de Roronoa" – respondió Nami sonriente y segura

"Muy bien." – dijo él con una ligera sonrisa – "Me gusta el nombre de nuestra sobrina. Aunque no sé cómo lo ha sabido."

"Me alegro de que estés orgulloso de ello. Antes de volver, me preguntó si sabía que era la pulsera que había en la cruz de Bellemere, y le conté la historia. Pero nunca me dijo que tuviera intención de usarlo" – dijo alegre, para dejar después unos segundos de silencio, y ponerse más seria – "Zoro, me gustaría pedirte algo."

"Voy a ser el mejor" – respondió abrazándola, sabiendo lo que Nami le iba a pedir – "y para ello tengo que derrotar a Mihawk. Pero, si puedo evitarlo, no le mataré, me conformaré con dejarle un recuerdo como el que me dejo a mí."

"Gracias" – respondió ella escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Prometí que siempre serias feliz, si mato a Mihawk, sé que estarías triste por tu hermana. Además, le debo a ese hombre más cosas de las que me gusta reconocer."

Nami se acurrucó un poco más sobre Zoro, notando como este le abrazaba y subía la manta para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos. Pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio, hasta que le susurró un te quiero, que el espadachín devolvió ya medio dormido. Con una sonrisa, con el calor del cuerpo de Zoro rodeándola, fue quedándose dormida también ella, pensando en un futuro, esperaba que no muy lejano, junto a ese hombre al que tanto amaba, viendo jugar a sus hijos.


End file.
